Furious Combustion
by Leather00Jacket
Summary: Ganhavam a vida de forma diferente, tinham valores e costumes diferentes. Mas eram os seis melhores pilotos de Londres, e por isso haviam sido chamados. (hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Olá, pessoal! Espero que gostem! Furious Combustion é inspirada na série de filmes Velozes e Furiosos, que por acaso, eu sou uma mega fã! **

* * *

><p>James bocejou e se alongou. Sentiu a luz entrar em seus olhos, e rapidamente os fechou.<p>

Balançou a cabeça e se enterrou debaixo dos cobertores. A corrida da noite anterior tinha castigado... Amadores babacas. Realmente não sabiam o que era correr.

James teria passado o resto da manhã na cama, dormindo, se seu celular não tivesse vibrado.

Ele bufou e esticou a mão até o criado mudo. Quem tinha o cérebro de merda de ligar às 7 da manhã para James Potter?

Olhou o visor. Mensagem de um número desconhecido.

Com dificuldade, leu a mensagem da tela. "Serviço especial. Rua Fox, 22. Esteja lá".

James rolou os olhos e se levantou da cama bocejando. Não estava surpreso, nunca ficava surpreso. Os chefões, por assim dizer, costumavam convocar cedo.

Escovou os dentes e tomou um banho rápido, enfiando as roupas com dificuldade, já que seus olhos ainda ardiam um pouco.

Terminou de se vestir e caminhou até a cozinha do apartamento minúsculo. Tomou um gole do café que restara da noite anterior e pegou às chaves de seu carro.

Desceu pelas escadas de incêndio e parou num terreno baldio. Ali estava seu bebê. Sorriu ao ver a tinta preta fosca sem um arranhão.

Abriu a porta e entrou, arrancando para a Rua Fox.

* * *

><p>"E a polícia ainda não localizou os bandidos que..." - Marlene desligou a TV e mexeu nos cabelos, nervosa. Tomou um gole do whisky e seu pensamento foi direto para o irmão. Onde diabos ele estaria?<p>

Respirou fundo e enterrou a cabeça nas mãos. Não recebia notícias de James há mais de 9 meses. Estava ficando preocupada.

Resolveu tomar um banho para relaxar. Entrou debaixo do chuveiro quente e ficou ali por sabe Deus quanto tempo. Ela só queria saber se ele estava bem.

Chutou a porta do banheiro, e se secou no quarto. Enfiou a primeira roupa que viu e pensou na única coisa que poderia acalmá-la. A euforia e excitação que teria quando colocasse suas mãos no volante daquela coisa maravilhosa no fundo daquele lugar que ela tinha arrumado.

Antes que pudesse tocar nas chaves, seu celular vibrou. "Serviço especial. Rua Fox, 22. Esteja lá". Número desconhecido.

Mas Marlene não desperdiçaria trabalho. Nunca.

Entrou no seu carro e acelerou loucamente, sentindo o vento gelado no rosto.

* * *

><p>Dorcas já estava de pé há horas. Consertava o radiador de um Mustang 89 enquanto cantava baixinho alguma música desconhecida do Metallica. Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, e se assustou.<p>

Era só Stu, o menino que atendia os telefones.

-Desculpe, chefinha. Mas tem uma ligação. - Dorcas desligou o ferro de solda foi atender a ligação. Não houve o menor tempo para pensar, porque uma voz grossa e grotesca disse: "Temos trabalho. Rua Fox, 22. Esteja lá". Dorcas deu de ombros.

Não seria o primeiro trabalho que faria, muito menos o último. Arrancou o macacão da oficina, revelando uma camiseta branca e uma calça jeans apertada.

Olhou em volta e pensou num carro para usar.

Seu olhar foi direto para o Camaro verde esmeralda que jazia no canto da garagem.

Ele havia sido modificado quase inteiro, basicamente nada embaixo do capô era original. Dorcas agarrou as chaves e sorriu, entrando no carro. Gritou um 'Já volto' para Stu e seguiu rapidamente para a Rua Fox.

* * *

><p>Remus tinha olheiras enormes embaixo dos olhos castanhos. Aquela noite o esquema havia sido difícil. Negociar com Cobra Faith tinha sido um dos maiores pesadelos de Remus.<p>

Fechar as ruas da cidade era a tarefa dele. E o tal Cobra estava fechando uma rua que ele precisava que estivesse aberta para uma corrida. Remus passou por um triz de ser trucidado por uns 20 pilotos de elite.

Remus encarava o mapa a sua frente e pensava na quantidade de coisas que teria que fazer. Contratar mais gente, arrumar mais trabalhos... Só de pensar no quanto aquilo era trabalhoso, Rem se cansava.

Seu celular começou a vibrar. Mensagem. Remus se surpreendeu. Quem diabos mandaria uma mensagem tão cedo assim? Tateou a mesinha em busca do telefone, e leu a mensagem no visor:

"Serviço especial. Rua Fox, 22. Esteja lá"

Ele sentiu seu coração dar um salto na hora. Não fazia um serviço especial desde... Desde a última vez que havia ficado preso naquele hospital ridículo.

Balançou a cabeça. Pegou às chaves e bebeu o resto do energético que estava em cima da mesa. Alongou suas costas, e caminhou lentamente para a parte de trás de sua casa. Estalou o pescoço e deslizou a mão lentamente pelo capô do RX-8 prata. Sorriu maliciosamente.

Entrou no carro e pisou no acelerador. A adrenalina de sentir o vento batendo no rosto e o velocímetro do 200 por hora era incrível.

* * *

><p>Lily lia avidamente um exemplar de Orgulho e Preconceito. Não que ela gostasse daquele livro fru-fru, mas ela gostava de analisar cada uma das personagens.<p>

Elas eram tão ridículas.

As mulheres eram tão sem sal, tão sem presença. Nunca faziam questão de mostrar quem realmente eram, sempre ficavam na sombra de seus maridos, ou na sombra de suas mães. Lily se permitiu soltar um riso seco.

Fechou o livro e caminhou até a cozinha. Abriu a geladeira velha e pegou uma garrafa de cerveja. Abriu a garrafa e virou quase a garrafa inteira num gole. A noite não havia sido agradável. Colocar os participantes na corrida era complicado. Você nunca sabia quem era corredor, e quem era policial.

Você tinha que adivinhar, mexer no histórico, investigar. E aquilo era cansativo.

Mas a adrenalina compensava.

O celular da garota começou a tocar. Ela revirou os olhos. Provavelmente a mãe, ou a irmã megera. Esticou o braço até a bancada da cozinha e pegou o celular que estava quase caindo de tanto que vibrava.

Pegou o aparelho, e leu no visor que tinha 4 mensagens novas, e 17 ligações perdidas. Uma das mensagens chamou sua atenção.

Sorriu maliciosa quando leu a mais nova: "Serviço especial. Rua Fox, 22. Esteja lá"

Largou a garrafa de cerveja em cima da mesa, e enfiou uma jaqueta de couro.

Chutou a porta do apartamento e desceu para a garagem. No fundo daquele breu escuro e úmido, estava seu carro. Lily nunca conseguia deixar de se sentir admirada quando via tal belezinha.

Entrou no carro e tomou o maior cuidado de não deixar a pintura arranhar. Havia trocado naquela semana.

Sentou-se no banco de couro preto e se ajeitou.

Deu partida no Viper ACR vermelho e sentiu seu estômago gelar.

Não havia sensação melhor.

* * *

><p>Receber um chamado de emergência do FBI é algo não muito agradável. Sirius entrou correndo pela porta de vidro, foi revistado, entregou seu distintivo e correu para a sala de reuniões. Ficou vermelho quando percebeu que todos os agentes já estavam ali.<p>

-Muito bem, Black. Chegou 15 minutos atrasados.

-Sinto muito. – Sirius se sentou numa das cadeiras e acenou para a amiga de trabalho, Kate, que lhe olhava reprovadoramente. – Pra que me querem aqui?

O chefe de Sirius, Carter Johnson, riu, debruçando-se sobre a mesa.

-Phobos Steven está chamando os 5 pilotos melhores e mais perigosos do país. – Ele apertou um botão, o slide mostrou a foto de um homem. – James Potter. 26 anos. Ele é o chefe por aqui. Manda em tudo, e a maioria tem medo dele.

Sirius assentiu.

-Marlene Mckinnon Potter. Irmã do outro Potter, 24 anos. Está entre as melhores, de fato. Teve mais carros do que o Arthur do departamento de segurança teve filhos. – Ela era uma moça bem bonita. O Slide foi para uma loira, que no ponto de vista de Sirius, era uma gostosa.

-Dorcas Meadowes. Tem uma oficina enorme. Conserta carros de marca, sem marca. E corre como uma louca. É considerada uma das melhores. – Sirius engoliu em seco. – Remus Lupin. Ele fecha as ruas para que os criminosos possam correr em paz. Sem contar que ele corre também, e todos os carros dele são extremamente rápidos. Nunca houve um que conseguisse ser localizado.

Sirius conteve a vontade de sorrir.

-E por último, Lily Evans. Ela coloca os caras para dentro das corridas, e corre também. Corre mesmo. Não pense que só porque ela tem essa carinha bonita que não vai querer te matar. – Sirius riu, mas logo depois franziu a testa.

-O que?

Carter riu, e Kate enterrou o rosto nas mãos.

-Pois bem. Phobos Stevens está contratando aqueles cinco para fazer um serviço. Os melhores. E todos sabemos que você corre. Ou bem, tem um certo fetiche por carros. Temos que saber o que ele quer. E você vai entrar. Ou melhor, já está dentro.

-EU? – Mais um berro de Sirius.

-Tivemos trabalho para colocar você na lista. Escolha o carro que quiser. – Kate se levantou a abriu uma janela no computador que tinha um milhão de carros.

-Vamos, Six. É pra hoje.

-Eu apreendi aquele Challenger. E aquele Fairlady, eu destruí. Apreendi os cinco da primeira fileira. – Sirius ria, enquanto pensava nos carros que iria escolher. Carter não pode segurar um sorriso também.

Depois alguns minutos, ele disse:

-O Fastback 67. O Impreza WRX STI. E o RX-7. – Kate assentiu e selecionou os três. Fez uma colagem e disse:

-Certo. Qual você quer? – Perguntou Kate, sorrindo, e já sabendo as resposta.

-Todos.


	2. Chapter 2

Olá! Aqui estou eu com mais um capítulo de FC! Antes de tudo, obrigada por todos os reviews!

Pessoal que favoritou e colocou nos alertas, obrigada também, ok? Mas seria legal se vocês comentassem só para dizerem o que estão achando!

**Respostas aos reviews:**

**Infinity21: **Finalmente alguém que goste também! É difícil achar meninas que gostem de Velozes!Ah, não sou uma grande fã de 2 cavalos também, mas quebra o galho, haha. *Vin Diesel²*

**Clara Casali: **Obrigada, Clara! Fico feliz que esteja gostando!

**Vanessa E. Potter:** Ai, sua linda! Nhaaac! Seu review me alegrou! Que bom que gostou, sério! UHUL! Mais fãs de Velozes, yeaaaaaaaah!

**M. Alice Lovegood:** Sério? Obrigada, fico extremamente agradecida! MAIS FÃS DE VELOZES, HEEEEEEELL YEAH! Fãs de Velozes e Furiosos, eu amo todos vocês!  
>O capítulo novo está aí, espero que goste!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 – Rua Fox, 22.<strong>

Marlene estalou o pescoço, e tirou a chave da ignição. Desceu do carro, e entrou no tal número 22. Era um galpão vazio.

Escorou-se numa parede. Ainda sentia-se um pouco lenta, afinal era uma manhã de segunda feira.

Ouviu o barulho ensurdecedor do ronco de um carro. Reconheceria aquele ronco em qualquer lugar. Era o ronco de um Viper ACR. Marlene sorriu ao ver o carro entrar no galpão, e uma ruiva sair do ACR.

-Bom dia. – Marlene disse, séria. A ruiva acenou com a cabeça, mas Lene estava ocupada demais observando o carro. – Belo carro.

-Ah, valeu. – Lily disse, sorrindo. – Serviço especial?

-Yeah. – Marlene respondeu, e as duas entraram no galpão.

-Belo carro, também. Um GTR lindo, por sinal. R34? – Marlene assentiu. – Mas pela sua cara, aposto que comprou só pelo design. Debaixo do capô deve ter um milhão de peças de fora. – Lily era ótima em perceber pequenos detalhes.

-Você está corretíssima...?

-Lily. Lily Evans. E você?

-Marlene. Mckinnon.

Ouviram mais um ronco de motor, dessa vez mais alto. De dentro do carro saiu um belo loiro. Alto, e tinha cara de quem tinha dormido mal. Ele saiu de dentro do carro, e sorriu galanteador para elas.

-Opa, opa... Temos senhoritas aqui. E duas. É meu aniversário? – Ele debochou, e recebeu uma olhada ácida de Marlene. – Ok, ok. Meu nome é Remus.

-Marlene.

-Lily. – Lily olhou desconfiada para Remus. – Espera... Seu nome é Remus? Como o fundador de Roma?

-Parece que alguém prestou atenção na aula. - Ele riu nasalmente. - Sim, como o do fundador de Roma.

Lily então se lembrou de onde conhecia o loiro.

-Você fechou as ruas ontem... Eu corri. Fiquei sabendo que o Cobra quase matou você. - Lily murmurou admirada, e ele sorriu metido.

Esperaram mais alguns minutos, até que um Camaro verde fazendo um barulho maravilhoso - para eles - estacionou na frente do galpão.

Uma moça loira, alta e muito esbelta saiu de dentro do carro. Ela caminhou até eles.

-E aí? - Ela cumprimentou, tirando os óculos. – Dorcas Meadowes.

-Lily. Lily Evans. E essa é a Marlene... De que?

-Marlene Mckinnon. – Marlene respondeu, ainda desconfiada da loira. Remus não conseguiu responder, estava vidrado na garota parada a sua frente.

Nunca vira uma mulher tão gostosa e tão bonita na sua frente.

-Loiro? Tá olhando _o que_? – Ela perguntou, confusa. Remus balançou a cabeça.

-Oi?

Dorcas revirou os olhos e se virou para as novas conhecidas. Sorriu e perguntou:

-Alguma de vocês sabe por que estamos aqui?

Uma coisa passou rapidamente na cabeça das duas. Quem havia chamado aqueles quatro para ir até ali? De fato, não sabiam.

-Acho que eu sei. – Remus se intrometeu na conversa das três.

-Então diga. – Dorcas falou, mandona. Ele riu.

-Certo. Ontem, antes de correr, eu ouvi um cara dizendo que Phobos Steven estava reunindo pilotos para algum serviço. – As três continuaram com o rosto expressando confusão. Remus ficou surpreso. – Phobos Steven é um velhote foda. Ele não corre há eras, mas contrata pilotos para fazerem uns serviços para ele. – Remus escondeu uma parte da história, achou melhor ficar em silêncio.

Lily não parecia estar com medo. E não esta mesmo. Já tinha visto coisas piores. Gente mais má, pessoas mais cruéis.

Dorcas sabia que tinha gente pior que o tal de Phobos. E não havia motivos para ficar se pelando de medinho.

Marlene realmente já estava acostumada com caras como aquele. Já tinha visto coisas muito piores. Crescera num mundo onde seu pai corria como um louco, e James a ajudava com tudo. Lene havia aprendido a viver sozinha. Não que gostasse. Quando tinha 12 anos, viu seu irmão chegar sangrando e cheio de cortes em casa. Quando fizera 15 anos, percebeu que suturar os braços e o rosto de seu irmão já havia virado um hábito.

Ouviram um ronco de motor potente, um belo som – para eles, é claro. Remus esticou a cabeça para ver quem estava chegando. Não reconhecera.

Um moreno alto, de olhos acinzentados entrou dentro daquele galpão enorme. Lily franziu a testa. Não se lembrava de onde conhecia aquele homem, mas sabia que ele lhe era bem familiar.

-Olá. – Ele disse, se juntando ao grupo que estava escorado na parede. – Sou Sirius Black.

Sirius reconhecera cada um deles no momento que pisou naquele galpão com seu lindo Fastback tunado. Seu olhar foi direto para a morena levemente baixinha. Marlene era ainda mais bonita de perto. Tinha um sorriso tão puro... Como ela poderia dirigir um carro nas corridas mais perigosas da cidade?

-Marlene Mckinnon. Lily Evans. Dorcas... Meadowes. – Marlene apresentou as três, e Sirius sorriu, estendendo a mão. As três o cumprimentaram.

-Remus Lupin. – O tom de voz de Remus abaixou um tom, e ficou mais grave, para que o loiro parecesse sério. Sirius riu sem humor e apertou a mão de Remus. Ficaram se encarando, desconfiados.

Sirius começou a se perguntar onde estava James Potter.

Antes que pudesse terminar sua tese sobre o irmão de Marlene, um homem que tinha lá pelos seus 50 anos apareceu no galpão vazio.

-Ora, ora... Atenderam meu chamado na hora. Sou Phobos Steven, a maioria de vocês deve saber. – Ele sorriu, revelando dentes extremamente brancos. Dorcas fechou o punho, reprimindo a vontade de rir de toda a cordialidade do velhote. – Vejo que falta um.

Sirius soltou o ar. James chegaria, então.

-Bom. Ele deve estar chegando. Temos carne nova aqui. Um colega meu indicou você, Black. Espero que seja bom. – Sirius imaginou o quanto Carter torturara o tal amigo de Phobos para que ele indicasse o rapaz – Algum de vocês sabe por que estão aqui? – Perguntou Phobos, e os cinco ficaram em silêncio, nem ao menos se mexeram. – Imaginava. Vocês são os 6 m...

Antes que pudesse terminar seu discurso, um Dodge Challenger 74 entrou deixando Marcas de pneus enormes no galpão. Marlene soltou uma lufada de ar, e quase um gritinho de felicidade.

James.

De dentro do carro, um moreno saiu esbaforido, e se apoiou no carro. Não dera nem ao menos o trabalho de olhar para os outros competidores. Havia pedido a lista de pilotos que Phobos tinha para um de seus capangas. Fácil.

Sim, James era James. Ele sabia tudo o que acontecia até de olhos fechados. Só que havia um porém.

Marlene sentiu toda sua euforia ir para o brejo quando percebeu que James não fora falar com ela.

-Oh, Potter. Você está atrasado.

-Eu sei, eu sei. Sinto muito. – Debochou ele, sorrindo seco. Phobos reprimiu a vontade de voar no pescoço de James Potter. Não podia matá-lo, pelo menos não ainda. Era um dos melhores que estava ali.

-Continuando. Vocês são os 6 melhores pilotos dessa cidade. Voldemort está organizando uma corrida. Os dez primeiros carregarão uma carga especial. E eu quero saber o que é. E vocês vão estar entre esses dez primeiros. - Phobos era um homem bem direto.

James olhou para os outros competidores pela primeira vez. Percebeu a existência de uma garota ali que o chamou sua atenção. Filhos da puta de capangas. Tinham escondido a merda do nome de sua irmã.

-Arrume mais um piloto. – James disse, sério.

-Posso saber por quê? – Perguntou Phobos, se irritando.

-Porque minha irmã tem 24 anos. E ela não vai correr nessa corrida. – Marlene se irritou e saiu de trás de Lily e Dorcas.

-Olá para você também, James. Já corri antes, querido. E você sabe. Ignore meu irmão. Eu vou correr sim, Steven. – Ela disse, séria. James trincou os dentes. Lily franziu a testa. Quem era aquele cara?

-É perigoso demais. – Marlene sentiu o sangue esquentar, e engoliu a saliva com dificuldade.

-Se é perigoso você não vai correr também. E põe a porra do meu nome nessa lista agora. – Sirius se surpreendeu. Talvez a garota não fosse tão pura e delicada assim.

-MARLENE, EU JÁ FALEI! – James berrou, fazendo Lene recuar alguns passos. – Você não vai correr nessa, e ponto final! – Marlene trincou os dentes. Aquela não era a melhor hora para brigar com James. Nunca era uma boa hora para se brigar com James, na verdade.

-James, não há nada no mundo que você diga que vai mudar minha opinião. Já falei que eu vou correr. – James sentiu seu sangue esquentar quando sua irmã deu as costas para ele e caminhou para o lado oposto do galpão, junto com os outros.

-Muito bem, muito bem. – Phobos riu, e James olhou acidamente para ele. – Vocês podem desistir, se quiserem. Podem ir. Mas eu estou disposto a pagar. Um preço bem alto.

-Quanto? – Sirius perguntou, curioso.

-700 mil para cada. – Os olhos dos competidores brilharam. – É, exatamente o que ouviram. Mas a carga tem que voltar intacta. Perfeitamente inteira. Do jeito que Voldemort deixou. Entenderam?

Todos assentiram, e James sentiu uma irritação profunda quando viu sua irmã balançar a cabeça como os outros.

-Evans, você não quer desistir? – Phobos perguntou, um pouco surpreso.

-Por que eu desistiria? – Ela olhava sem expressão para a parede.

-Depois do que aconteceu com seu pai...

-Nunca. Fale. Dele. – Lily disse entre os dentes, fazendo a maioria se assustar. – Não é da sua conta.

James franziu a testa, mas entendeu. Potter nunca admitira que falassem qualquer coisa de sua família. E pelo tom de Phobos, algo bem ruim havia acontecido com seu pai.

-Certo, certo. Então todos estão dispostos a entrar na corrida de Voldemort? – Perguntou ele, uma última vez. Todos assentiram, sérios. – Me encontrem aqui na sexta novamente, às onze da noite. Vamos treinar.

E com isso, Phobos saiu pela porta dos fundos do galpão sujo.

-Vejo vocês na sexta. – Remus entrou no carro e saiu de dentro do galpão rapidamente. Dorcas seguiu seu gesto.

-É Marlene, né? – Lily perguntou, e Lene assentiu. – Bem... bom te conhecer. Te vejo depois. – Entrou no Doger ACR e manobrou o carro.

Sirius deu um tchau tímido para Marlene, que sorriu para ele. Sirius entrou em seu carro e saiu dali, com sua cabeça pipocando.

James agarrou o braço de Marlene antes que ela pudesse sair.


	3. Chapter 3

Olá, pessoal! Eu ia postar o capítulo ontem, mas eu me esqueci totalmente! Desculpem!

Agora, mudando de assunto, vou falar um pouco da minha vida. Ontem, eu assisti Velozes e Furiosos 5. CALMA. Era para eu ter ido na pré -estréia, no cinema, mas eu comi um doce que tinha amendoim - eu não sabia, ok? - , e eu sou alérgica. Então acabei indo para o hospital, e perdi a sessão.

FILME BOM, HEIN! Nossa mãe do céu! A hora do cofre, eu comecei a rir loucamente. Se bem que, eu não sei de onde tiraram que a polícia daqui do Brasil usa aqueles carros legais, tsc, tsc. Mas em sumo, o filme é incrível!

Vocês viram a cena depois dos créditos? Depois que aparece aquele monte de animações, com os carros? Se não viu, eu conto AGORA:

*SPOILER ALERT*

Mostra o Lucas Hobbs, na sala dele. Ele está sentadinho lá, vendo umas coisas e a Monica Fuentes (pra quem não se lembra dela, ela aparece no +Velozes +Furiosos. Pelo que eu me lembro, Brian pega ela...) aparece carregando uma pasta. Ela diz que seria bom se ele olhasse. Aí ele diz assim: "Toretto?". Monica fala que não é sobre o Toretto, então ele diz que não quer saber. Então, Monica Fuentes diz: "Continue lendo". Ele abre a pasta, e mexe nos papéis. Ela diz que é sobre um roubo em Berlin, e ele fica atento. E então, ela pergunta: "Você acredita em fantasmas?"

A foto que está no meio dos papéis, captada por uma câmera, é da Letty Ortiz. OH, YEAH, BITCHES! Ela está de volta. Se bem que por mim podia ter morrido, não ia fazer diferença.

*SPOILER OFF*

Esse cap foi escrito por uma amiga minha, a Di. Ela queria muito escrever a cena James/Marlene, e eu deixei (claro, auxiliando ela tbm). Enfim, espero que vocês gostem, hehe.

Pronto, pronto! Agora vêm as respostas aos reviews, que hoje, estão sendo respondidos pela linda Diana, minha amiga:

**Infinity21**: Aaaaaaaaaah, obrigada mesmo, a Jacket agradece! Eu não tenho irmãos mais velhos, mas tenho muitos primos, todos fãs de carros! AI MEU DEUS! UMA BMW 1502? Licença, acabei de ter um ataque! AAAAAAAAH *-*

**Clara Casali**: O três já está quase terminado :) É nesse capítulo que você descobre o que aconteceu com ele, hehe! Enjoy :D

**Flah'**: Sirius fazendo papel de bonzinho é complicado, né? Mas é que a Jacket queria fazer um James bem Bad Boy, sabe? James bravo, James feliz... James é o James! Nesse capítulo você descobre! Boa leitura :)

**M. Alice Lovegood**: As coisas estão esquentando mesmo, e daqui a pouco pegam fogo, hahaha. Aqui está o próximo, espero que goste!

**Vanessa E. Potter**: Espera mais um pouquinho, e a combustão começa (Jacket é uma pervertida, LOL)! Temos a continuação da briga Jay/Lene aqui, tomara que você curta! Mate sua curiosidade agora, haha.

Sem mais delongas, o capítulo!

**Capítulo 2 – Razões.**

Marlene não teve nem tempo de revirar os olhos.

-O que você estava pensando quando veio até aqui? – James berrou, gesticulando fortemente. Toda a felicidade de ter visto o irmão depois de meses foi embora.

-Você sabe que eu corro incrivelmente bem! Você sabe que eu sou ótima, então cale essa sua boca! – Ela apontou o dedo para James, que fechou o punho.

-Marlene, não começa. Você sabe que isso aqui é perigoso. Você nunca entrou num esquema desses, não vai saber se virar. – Ele tentou alertá-la, mas aquilo saíra mais como uma ameaça.

-James... Não esqueça que eu cresci nesse mundo _também_. Eu vi coisas que nenhuma outra pessoa da minha idade já viu. Eu vi gente explodindo. E vi meu pai sendo sepultado quanto eu tinha 17 anos. Sou sua irmã, não esqueça, ok? – Marlene sentia seu peito descer e subir freneticamente. Sua respiração estava falhando, e seu estômago deu um solavanco quando viu James abriu e fechar a boca vária vezes, sem conseguir responder para ela.

-Eu nunca esqueci que você é minha irmã. Tanto que eu estou aqui, agora, tentando proteger você. – James baixou o tom de voz, deixando a explosão de lado. Marlene riu sarcástica.

-Ah, claro! Você nunca esqueceu que eu sou sua irmã, pfff! Por favor, James! Eu não recebo notícias suas há mais de 9 meses! Você não me liga, não manda mensagens! Não atende meus telefonemas, não responde meus emails! – As acusações de Marlene eram como navalhas sendo enterrada nas costas de James. Ele respirou fundo.

-Eu só queria proteger você e...

-ME PROTEGER? Eu fiquei doente, James! Eu não sabia nem se você ainda estava _vivo_, entende? – Ela gritava, e sentia seus olhos ficarem cheios de lágrimas automaticamente. – Você é minha única família! EU FIQUEI SOZINHA!

James sentiu seu coração ir parar na garganta.

-Lene, eu... Eu sinto muito. Eu só queria te proteger. Você sabe o que eu faço, você sabe que eu gosto. E sabe que eu não vou parar. E eu não achei justo que você tivesse que passar por tudo aquilo também. Polícia, FBI e seja lá mais o que tivesse acontecido. Lene, eu realmente sinto muito, me perdoe... – Marlene sentiu toda a raiva que tinha ir se esvaindo aos poucos quando viu seu irmão a olhando cheio de arrependimento.

Respirou fundo e esfregou o rosto. Andou até James e o abraçou forte, colocando sua cabeça do ombro dele. Tanto tempo que ela não sentia aquele familiar cheiro de... Cheiro de casa. Cheiro de família.

-Pronto, pronto. Agora eu estou aqui.

-Prometa que não vai sumir de novo... Prometa... – Ela murmurou chorosa, e ele assentiu.

-Certo, certo... Eu prometo que não sumirei de novo. Estarei sempre com você, shhh, shhh. Tem certeza que quer fazer isso? Você sabe que eu apoio totalmente o fato de você correr, principalmente porque eu gosto, mas não acha que essa é um exagero pra você? – Ele implorava para que ela saísse daquele meio idiota.

Marlene riu humorada e se desvencilhou dele.

Percebeu que Marlene não desistiria tão fácil.

-Tá, tá legal! Eu não vou mentir pra você. Correr é uma das melhores coisas no mundo, e você sabe disso. O barulho do motor, o cheiro de gasolina. Mas uma corrida dessas é complicada, Lene. Tudo é muito perigoso. – James estava falando sério algo que deixou Marlene um pouco sobressaltada.

-James! Você sabe que eu consigo!

-Tá, tá, mas...

-Meu irmão me ensinou que desistir é coisa dos fracos e _viados_. Conhece ele? – James revirou os olhos. Retomaria aquela conversa depois. Colocou o braço em torno dos ombros de Marlene, e sorriu.

-Seu irmão? Esse cara deve ser incrível, nossa. Imagino que ele seja musculoso, lindo, maravilhoso e corra muito bem. Acertei? – Marlene deu um tapa no braço do irmão, que se limitou a bagunçar o cabelo dela e rir. – Eu sei que acertei, Lene. Eu sei, haha.

* * *

><p>Sirius estacionou o carro atrás do prédio escuro e caminhou para dentro da agência do FBI.<p>

-Identidade? – Pediam aquilo todo santo dia. Sirius revirou os olhos e entregou a identidade. O segurança digitou algumas coisas e liberou o acesso para o moreno. Sirius pegou a identidade de volta e enfiou no bolso.

Apertou o botão do elevador, e rapidamente ele estava no andar térreo. Entrou no cubículo de metal e começou a bater nervosamente as mãos na parede. A porta abriu, finalmente.

Ele saiu desembestado pelo quarto andar e agarrou o braço de Kate.

-Six, o que você... – Antes que ela pudesse terminar, Sirius tinha a arrastado para dentro da sala de Carter Johnson. Carter sorriu ao ver Sirius ali.

-Ah, você chegou, Black. Como foi? – Kate se sentou na cadeira preta, e Sirius repetiu seu gesto, sorrindo confiante.

-Ninguém desconfiou. – Carter soltou uma lufada de ar aliviada, e se sentou e sua cadeira alta, sorrindo para Sirius.

-Sabia que conseguiria. O que descobriu? – Perguntou Carter, debruçando-se sobre a mesa.

-Bem, preciso que investigue a Evans. E preciso de algo sobre o pai dela. Sem perguntas agora, depois explico. – Sirius percebeu que Carter e Kate abriam a boca ara fazer alguma pergunta. – Preciso do histórico do Lupin e da loira. Não deu pra saber nada dos dois. Mas ao meu ver, a garota é experiente. E descobri um pouco mais sobre o Potter.

-Conte, conte!

-Bem... Ao que me parece, ele é super protetor com _a tal_ Marlene. – Sirius não podia dizer que tinha se interessado pela garota. Tinha que garantir seu lado. – Pode fazer um favor, Kay?

Kate assentiu.

-Procure agora para mim as passagens dela em corridas. Qualquer uma, mesmo a mais remota. – Ele pediu, e Kate puxou o notebook da mochila. Agentes... – Continuando. Ele não queria que ela corresse, e ela parecia extremamente irritada. Bom, é isso.

-Então a fraqueza dos dois é família. Temos um ponto.

Sirius assentiu.

-Achei. – Kate disse, mostrando o monitor para ele. Havia um imagem de um cara que parecia ter seus 30 anos. – John Evans. É o nome dele. Morreu quando ela tinha... 9 anos. Coitada...

-Não se pode ter pena de meliantes. – Kate revirou os olhos ao ouvir a queixa do chefe. – Continue, York.

-Tá legal... Bem. Parece que ele foi assassinado. Aqui diz: "Brutalmente assassinado. Encontrado queimado e morto num Beco de Liverpool". – Sirius franziu a testa. Um lampejo de "coitada" passou pela sua cabeça.

Mas não, não. Havia pessoas com histórias piores.

Sirius não podia automaticamente ficar amiguinho de uma garota só porque seu pai havia sido assassinado.

Mas que ela tinha ganhado a afeição dele, tinha.

Dorcas chutara a porta dos fundos da oficina. Entrou lentamente, com a cabeça faiscando. Precisava saber mais sobre aquela corrida.

-É! Estou te dizendo, cara. Só os melhores vão correr na Kamikaze e... - Antes que Stu pudesse terminar, Dorcas cutucou as costas do garoto, que deu um salto da cadeira. - Tenho que desligar! - Stu bateu o telefone no gancho tão rápido quanto o tirou de lá. - Olá, Dona Dorcas!

-Stu... Quero que me diga algo, querido. - Stu se assustou com o falso tom doce de Dorcas. - Sobre o que estava conversando?

-N-Nada. - Gaguejou ele, um pouco assustado.

-Resposta errada, Stuart. Agora me diga. O que é a Kamikaze? - O tom mortal de Dorcas fez com que Stu pensasse duas vezes antes de fazer qualquer coisa. Engoliu em seco e olhou para sua chefe.

-Kamikaze é uma corrida. Voldemort é o dono, na verdade. Ele convoca alguns pilotos, e os 10 melhores fazem alguma coisa. - Certo, certo. Ela já sabia de toda aquela baboseira. Queria os fatos e os queria pra ontem, na verdade.

-Por que ela tem esse nome ridículo? - Dorcas realmente estava confusa. Stu sorriu amarelo.

-Porque é uma das corridas mais perigosas já feitas. Tudo e qualquer coisa é liberada. - Stu explicou, engolindo em seco. Dorcas arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-Pensei que nenhuma corrida tivesse regras. - Comentou pensativa, arrancando uma risada infantil e boba de Stu.

-É diferente, Dona Dorcas. Nessa corrida se pode qualquer coisa. Os competidores não tem escrúpulos. Usam de todas as armadilhas possíveis e impossíveis. Os obstáculos são constantes, e dizem que pessoas que morreram antes mesmo de chegarem a metade da corrida. - Dorcas se permitiu rir ironicamente. Ela entraria naquela corrida.

Ela entraria naquela corrida.

Ela.

Respirou fundo e esfregou o rosto.

-Vou olhar o carburador do Mustang. – Ela foi em direção ao Mustang 69 e começou a trabalhar. O pedido tinha sido trocar a tampa do radiador e ajeitar o motor e o carburador.

Dorcas sorriu por um momento. Hora do trabalho, pensou.

* * *

><p>Remus não lembrava da última vez em que vira uma garota tão... Tão... Tão!<p>

Sorriu para si mesmo, tomando um gole do café quente.

Era uma loira maravilhosa, de fato. Alta, bela... Pele bronzeada, sorriso malicioso. Convencida?

Certo, um pouco. Mas ainda sim, uma maravilha.

Um belo gosto para carros, por sinal. Dorcas tinha um Camaro impressionantemente chamativo. Certamente aquilo contava como score para Remus.

Levantou-se da mesa da Starbucks e saiu andando sem rumo pela cidade. Olhava para algumas vitrines, só para passar o tempo.

Ele precisava achar algo melhor para fazer, de fato.

Mas o problema em essência é que ele se sentia extremamente sozinho. Sempre.

Nunca soube o porque de se sentir assim, mas mesmo no meio de uma multidão, Remus se sentia extrema e completamente solitário.

Nunca sabia o porque de se sentir tão solitário daquele jeito. Achava constantemente que estava ficando louco, na verdade.

A única coisa que o fazia se sentir menos sozinho, era correr.

O cheiro de gasolina, o ronco do motor. A textura de couro novo e a excitação que era sentir o suor escorrer pelas costas durante a última curva do percurso.

Talvez para alguns, correr fosse uma grande e extrema perda de tempo. A maioria, na verdade, achava que tudo aquilo era perigoso demais. Que era muito perigoso, que os pilotos sofriam riscos.

Quero dizer, aqueles que sabiam sobre a existência das corridas ilegais, é claro.

Mas para Remus, todos eles estavam errados. Ele não trocaria absolutamente nada pelo prazer de estar com as mãos no volante e sentindo o estômago gelar àvidamente.

A corrida era a única coisa que fazia Remus se sentir menos solitário.

Mas, ironicamente ou não - se preferir - era a causa de toda a solidão que Remus sentia.

É. Talvez fosse mais lógico do que irônico, enfim.

* * *

><p>Lily revirou os olhos ao entrar em seu apartamento aquele moquifo estava tão arrumado. É claro que sua mãe tinha entrado ali.<p>

Viu um bilhete na mesa.

-Blá, blá, blá... Arrumei seu apartamento, tem comida na geladeira e blá, blá, blá... – Lily gargalhou enquanto amassava o pedaço de papel que havia encontrado, e o jogava no canto o apartamento.

Abriu a geladeira e pegou a última lata de energético que tinha fez uma nota mental sobre precisar comprar mais.

Jogou-se no sofá e esticou seu corpo vagarosamente. Ainda eram onze da manhã. Respirou fundo e se aninhou ao sofá.

Mas por mais que tentasse não conseguiria dormir.

Lily se arrependia profundamente pro ter insistido em tirar de cima de seu pai aquele grande plástico insistência de criança. Nunca deveria ter pedido para ver seu pai uma última vez. Deveria ter guardado a memória que tinha dele. Esfregou o rosto. Aquela imagem terrível havia perseguido a ruiva durante anos e anos. E ela não achava que tal fato fosse mudar.

Balançou a cabeça, nervosa. Tinha que parar de pensar naquilo.

E seria bom se parassem de perguntar.

Mas o pai de Lily havia sido um dos melhores pilotos da história. É óbvio que sempre fossem falar uma coisa ou outra sobre seu pai. Lembrava-se claramente de uma vez que seu pai chegara em casa, levou Lily para ver o carro novo, e depois deu uma volta com ele.

Porém, dias como aquele se repetiram poucas vezes. Foram pouquíssimas vezes em que John chegara sorrindo em casa, e sem ter arrumado nenhum problema.

Mas Lily lembrava-se sempre daquele dia assustador. Quando seu pai chegara bêbado em casa.

John segurava uma garrafa enorme de vodca. Ou gim. Enfim... Ele gritava muito.

Ela ainda podia ouvir os gritos dele ecoando sem parar. Anthea, a mãe de Lily caminhou até ele. A ruiva só lembrava de ter ouvido o baque surdo de alguma coisa caindo.

Ela tinha certeza de que o que havia caído não era a garrafa de bebida, e muito menos seu pai.


	4. Chapter 4

Olá, lindos leitores :)

Pois bem, eu ia postar ontem, mas acabei tendo que terminar meu TCC (trabalho de conclusão de curso) e não tive tempo ¬¬

Mas, bem, aqui estou eu!

É hoje que vocês verão os seis na pista pela primeira vez!

Respostas aos reviews:

**Marismylle**: Owwwwwwnt *-* Velozes e Furiosos é bom demais, né?O Vin Diesel também, hehe. A cena do deserto foi foda, eu tive crises enormes de incredulidade, mas superei, haha. A briga Dom vs. Hobbs foi demais! O chão até tremeu, cara... Pode deizar, eu vou atualizar sim! Teremos romance no capítulo 4, ok?

**Vanessa E. Potter**: HAHAHAHA' Eu tento postar o mais rápido o possível, sei como é chato ficar sem capítulos novos de fics... Aaaaaaaaah, eles são bastante doidinhos, sim. a vida de nenhum deles foi fácil, na realidade. Você vai descobrir mais pra frente sobre o Remus, Dorcas e um pouco mias sobre Sirius e James. Eu já corri uma vez (num Camaro, mas tipo, foi num autódromo, e tals. Tudo legalizado! E eu corri como acompanhante, não dirigi, hehe). Então, a parte James/Lene foi bem legal de escrever, meu amor por drama é impossível de conter às vezes! Aí está o novo capítulo! Tomara que goste!

**Clara Casali**: AI, SUA LINDA! Claro que não! Venha sempre, adoro vocês todos :3. Ah, a parte James/Lene ficou fofa e um pouco agressiva, quis mostrar o lado de irmão dos dois. Pobre Lily, eu sei. Hoje você descobre como foi o treino, haha.

**Mila Pink**: Capítulo 2: Sirius? Bonzinho? Sirius é aquele velho dilema: "Homens bons fazendo coisas ruins, e homens ruins fazendo coisas boas".

Capítulo 1: Pois é, James não sabe de tudo! Irmãos, pois é. Sempre tão convencidos, tsc, tsc.

Prévia: Assista! É MUITO BOM. Ok, tem umas falhas sobre o cenário do rio, mas mesmo assim, é muito bom. Esses seis vão colocar fogo na fic, fogo na pista, fogo nos carros... Fogo na cama, ushauhsauhsaushausauhs' Olha minha mente poluída, haha.

**Infinity21**: Ah, sim, sim. Obrigada por perguntar! estou melhor, e agora muito mais cuidadosa. E paranóica. Amendoim, nunca mais. Owwwwwwwnt *-* A Dorcas tem bastante carros, na verdade, 3. Porque como ela trabalha com mecânica, ela descola carros fácil. O Mustang 69 dela *-* Ai, ai... Lindo, né? Hahahaha, de fato, a corrida vai ser bem pesadona. Vou trabalhar loucamente nela. É, deve ter sido bem difícil para ela. O mistério do pai de Lily, só lendo pra descobrir, mwahahaha. Sou má, baby. Aí está seu capítulo, espero que você curta!

**Flah'**: James is sooooo fucking cute. Dá vontade de morder, nhac :3 Remus solitário é deprê, né? Opa, eu e você estamos aqui, ele não sabe o que está perdendo. Dorcas é a personificação de uma diva da corrida, hehe.. A relação de irmão do James e da Lene é o sonho de consumo de muitos irmãos. Pensei nos dois bem no style Dom/Mia. Lily, né? Fui muito má com ela... Sirius cachorrão. Dessa vez ele tá no lado luz da força. NUNCA ASSISTIU? Assista, e você vai amar! Sério, é muito mega blaster master ultra incrível! Favorito? Assim fica difícil... ! O primeiro é muuuuuuuito incrivelmente bom. Pelo menos eu acho... O segundo (+Velozes +Furiosos) é o fim. Não é legal, as corridas são péssimas, efeitos são terríveis. Mas tem o Brian O'Conner e o Roman Pearce. Então ajuda um pouco. Velozes e Furiosos - Tokyo Drift é UÓ. Péssimo. Não recomendo. Agora, Velozes 4, é o que há de bom. Eu gostei muito! As corrias são boas, os carros são incríveis, o enredo é bom. E temos agora, o Velozes 5. Que é gravado aqui no rio. Tirando as falhas de cenário, e que os traficantes são retratados bonzinhos demais, O FILME É MEGA FUCKING GREAT. É mesmo. Não tenho bem um favorito, mas eu gosto bastante do 1, do 4, e do 5.

**M. Alice Lovegood**: Todas essas perguntas serão respondidas. Com o tempo, elas serão. Mwahahahahaha. Desculpa, sou má demais. Aí está o próximo, espero que você goste!

**Mariana E. Potter**: Owwwwwwnt *-* Pode deixar que eu continuo, linda! Está aí seu capítulo, espero que goste!

Sem mais delongas, aí está o capítulo!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3 – Tremendamente Enganado.<strong>

James estalou o pescoço se levantou da cama, chutando os lençóis para o chão. Havia uma garota na cama dele. Hum... Quem era? James pressionou os olhos e massageou a têmpora. Sua cabeça explodia de dor. A tarde não havia sido agradável, de fato.

-Ei, gatinha... Ei, ei... – Ele chamou a loira que estava jogada em sua cama. A menina fechou os olhos e os abriu delicadamente depois. – Vamos, eu tenho compromisso. Vou tomar banho, e quando voltar, espero que esteja na sua casa, ok?

A loira – seja lá como ela se chamasse – ficou surpresa com o tratamento frio e seco de James. Ele tinha sido tão doce com ela alguns momentos antes.

-Eu não posso ir com você, docinho? – Ela perguntou, e James quase revirou os olhos. Deu um falso sorriso doce e segurou as mãos delas de uma forma exageradamente falsa.

-Não dá tempo. Outro dia a gente conversa. – James se levantou da cama, e cambaleou até o banheiro. Antes que fechar a porta, enfiou a cabeça na abertura que tinha e gritou: - Lembre-se! Quando eu sair do banho, você vai estar na _sua _casa!

Ela revirou os olhos e se vestiu depressa, saindo do apartamento dele.

Depois de terminar o banho, James colocou uma calça jeans e uma camiseta branca. Enfiou suas meias e depois seus tênis. Seu cabelo molhado pingava na camiseta, e gelava suas costas. Pegou um chiclete de menta e desceu as escadas do prédio rapidamente. Deu de cara com uma garotinha que brincava com sua amiga na escada.

-Kelly, pare de brincar com esses carros! Ande! Pegue as bonecas!

-Não, Annie! Os carros são mais legais! E não são só carros! Quero participar de um drift com eles um dia... – James se lembrou de Marlene, e riu nasalmente. Afagou os cabelos da loirinha que brincava com os carrinhos e sorriu para ela.

Chutou a porta de metal e sentiu o vento da noite bater em seu rosto.

Ao longe viu seu carro olhando para ele. James nunca se cansava. Abriu a porta e entrou, dando partida no carro.

Dirigir não era algo para se fazer tranqüilo. Dirigir, para James, era pisar no acelerador e deixar que o carro o levasse para onde quisesse. Ah, ótimo. Semáforo.

James revirou os olhos. Regras de trânsito idiotas. Mas ele não poderia passar por cima de umas vinte pessoas sem ser preso, é claro.

Um familiar Viper ACR vermelho parou ao seu lado. O vidro estava aberto, e ele localizou ali dentro uma ruiva que olhava freneticamente para o horizonte.

-Ei, ruiva? – Ele gritou. Lily olhou para o lado, e percebeu quem era o ser odioso que a chamava. – O que acha de uma competição saudável?

Lily nem esperou mais palavras de James. Quando o sinal abriu, ela pisou tão fundo no acelerador que até se surpreendeu.

James arregalou os olhos e trocou a marcha do carro.

Pisou fundo no acelerador, sentindo um tranco o empurrar. Sensação ótima. O rádio tocava algum rock alternativo que ele não conhecia, mas nada com que ele fosse se estressar. Lily passou em um sinal vermelho. Dois.

James fez o mesmo, sorrindo largamente. Podia imaginar as multas que chegariam ao final do mês. Sorriu mais. Trocaria a placa e a pintura mais tarde, então.

Lily sentia a adrenalina correndo em suas veias. A vontade de ganhar, o barulho do carro. Era como se ele falasse com ela. Por pouco não derrapou numa curva estreita.

Se permitiu rir um pouco. Quem diria que James Potter estaria atrás dela num pequeno racha, huh?

Antes que a garota pudesse tirar vantagem, lá estava James, postado ao seu lado.

-E aí, achou mesmo que eu ia perder? – Ele gritou enérgico.

-Cale a boca e dirija. – James riu. A ruivinha fogosa era nervosinha, então?

Os pneus de Lily cantaram pela nona vez naquela noite. O barulho ensurdecedor fez James sorrir. Lily praguejou a si mesma. Deveria ter trocado os pneus.

James sorriu e resolveu provocá-la de novo.

-500 dólares, o que acha?

-O que?

-Vamos apostar! O perdedor tem que dar 500 dólares da recompensa para o ganhador! – James não percebia que estava chegando cada vez mais perto do número 22. – Então, o que acha?

-Acho que vou ganhar 500 dólares. – Ela pisou mais fundo no acelerador, e James franziu a testa, Olhou para frente novamente, e quando percebeu, estava a um segundo de passar a entrada para o galpão. Lily aproveitara e distração dele e entrara rapidamente no galpão. James apertou as mãos no volante e puxou o breque de mão.

Tirou a chave da ignição de desceu do carro, de cara amarrada. Lily estava ali, sorrindo cruelmente.

-Quero meus 500 dólares, Potter. – Ele revirou os olhos.

-Se eu não tivesse me distraído, você teria perdido, tá legal? – Ele resmungou, se juntando a Lily, Remus e Sirius, que já haviam chegado antes. – Hey...

-Oi. Perdeu para ela? Sério mesmo? – Remus parecia indignado.

-Me distraí, só isso. Na hora da corrida mesmo, vocês vão perder, todos vocês. – James estava realmente irritado com o fato de ter perdido para Lily. Nem mesmo sua irmã havia ganhado dele.

Sirius riu.

-Ah, não seja tão duro consigo mesmo, Potter! Você sabe que eu ganharia de olhos fechados! – James empurrou Lily com o ombro. – Cadê as meninas, hein?

-Não sei... Quando a Dorcas chegar nós saberemos. E ela chegou, pelo barulho. – O belo Camaro verde esmeralda tocava Shut Up And Drive da Rihanna num som demasiadamente alto, fazendo todos se assustarem. Dorcas desceu do carro, sorrindo.

Desligou o rádio, tirou a chave da ignição e puxou o breque de mão.

Marlene chegou, logo atrás dela. Repetiu o gesto e caminhou até o grupo que estava escorado na parede de novo.

-Prontos para o treino?

Todos assentiram, um pouco preocupados. James olhou para Marlene.

-Ah, vamos lá. Você sabe que eu vou correr quer você queria, quer não. Nem adiante me olhar desse jeito, Jay. – James estendeu os braços no ar, em sinal de rendimento.

-Como quiser, como quiser! Mas eu sinto muito se todos vocês entrarem em depressão quando eu ficar em primeiro lugar, ok? – Convencido, Sirius pensou.

-Duvido! O primeiro lugar é meu! – Brincou Sirius, fazendo Remus rir.

-Desistam , perdedores. Só alguém com muita lógica conseguiria vencer uma corrida daquelas. – Remus disse, pomposo. Dorcas revirou os olhos.

-Então você pode se considerar fora da lista de os cinco primeiros, ok? – Remus olhou ofendido para ela. Todos riram, até Sirius.

Phobos entrou dentro do galpão, carregando uma sacola preta cheia de alguns eletrônicos desconhecidos. Marlene engoliu a vontade de perguntar o que estava ali dentro.

-Oh... Todos chegaram na hora, percebo. Andem, peguem. – Phobos estendeu a sacola para eles. Cada um enfiou a mão ali e pegou um GPS. – A rota está aí.

Todos assentiram e foram para seus carros.

James sorriu e deu partida no carro. Esfregaria a cara da Evans no chão.

Dorcas provaria que Remus tinha um cérebro atrofiado.

Sirius estava no meio de uma séria crise.

Marlene deu partida no carro. Correr com James era algo que ela não fazia há anos.

Lily colocou a chave na ignição, e imaginou-se com seus 700 mil na mão. Oh, yeah.

Remus estalou os dedos. Seria fácil até demais.

Então, ao mesmo tempo pisaram no acelerador. O velocímetro quase estourando. James sentiu a adrenalina pulsando e soltou um grito animado.

Remus revirou os olhos e continuou dirigindo.

James estava em primeiro lugar. Atrás dele estava Remus, sorrindo confiante. Na traseira de Remus, Dorcas pressionava mais o acelerador, sua única ambição era passar o babaca loiro. Atrás de Dorcas, uma Marlene muito irritada. Nas lanternas de Lene, Lily bufava de irritação. Pisou avidamente no acelerador, a velocidade passando dos 180 por hora.

Passou por Marlene, que deu um berro de irritação. Estava em penúltimo, ótimo. Atrás dela só o bonitão Sirius Black.

Sirius batia no volante nervosamente.

Fez a primeira curva. Ótimo! Deixou de ser o último.

-Porra! - Marlene berrou. Ela virara na curva errada.

"Recalculando rota" - Disse a voz do GPS.

James sorria largamente. Estar no primeiro lugar era uma sensação ótima.

O cheiro de combustão do carro da frente fazia Remus ficar irritado. Ele olhava em 5 em 5 minutos para Dorcas, imaginando se ela iria passá-lo ou não.

Obviamente que não.

Remus soltou o pé do acelerador, e percebeu que Dorcas sorria atrás dele. Pisou fortemente mais uma vez, quase que caçoando dela. Virou a curva e se não fosse pela freada brusca, teria tido alguns problemas.

E com a deixa a freada, Dorcas acelerou e passou por ele.

-Vadia! – Remus gritou, e Dorcas enfiou a mão para fora do vidro, mostrando o dedo do meio.

Sirius, na traseira de Lily, resolveu tentar passá-la. Jogou o carro para cima da ruiva, que riu quando desviou rapidamente do carro de Sirius. O policial fechou a mão em torno do volante.

"Recalculando rota" – Aquela merda não parava de falar, e Marlene começou a ficar irritada. Fechou os olhos, tentando encontrar seu ponto de paz e ignorando a voz irritante que aquela droga de GPS fazia o tempo todo.

Sirius estava nas lanternas, tecnicamente. Só ganhava de Marlene, que por falar nisso, nem ali ela estava.

-CALA A BOCA, CACETE! – Lene berrou para o GPS, dando um tapa nele. Encontrou a curva certa, e virou. Logo atrás de Sirius Black. De volta ao trabalho, pensou animada.

Lily, que estava a frente de Sirius e na traseira de Remus, resolveu usar da artilharia pesada. Trocou o Viper de marcha e pisou o mais fundo, que pode, atropelando uma série de caixas de fruta, e até algumas mesas de um bar, vazias.

Passou por Remus, que berrou mais uma série de palavrões. Agora estava atrás de DUAS garotas. E um cara, claro.

Lily sorriu maliciosamente, e estalou seu pescoço.

Dorcas, que estava em atrás de James, ouviu o barulho ensurdecedor de uma série de gritos vindos de trás. Provavelmente alguém tinha causado um acidente, haha. Continuou pisando fundo no acelerador, desviando o olhar às vezes para o GPS. Aquele barulho de apito a irritava demais.

James sentia que ia ganhar, é claro. Não deixaria barato para a tal Evans. E quando a viu logo atrás de Dorcas, pelo retrovisor, chegou à conclusão de que ela realmente não era uma garota fácil.

Dorcas jogou o Camaro para cima de Lily, que dessa vez não conseguira desviar.

Mais palavrões.

A pintura do carro havia arranhado, mas nada que Dorcas não pudesse dar um jeito depois. Lily revidou, mandando o carro para cima dela e esmagando toda o pára-choque. Dorcas trincou os dentes quando percebeu que Lily estava a milímetros em sua frente.

O velocímetro só ia aumentando mais e mais, algo que fazia Dorcas pirar. Agora estava em terceiro lugar.

Mas não se contentaria com aquilo.

Sirius e Marlene, os lanternas, queriam morrer. Qual é, estar atrás de todos seria a maior vergonha do mundo.

James não pode evitar de sorrir quando viu que Lily estava atrás dele. Ela piscou para o irmão de Marlene, que balançou a cabeça. Mas James não deixaria barato.

Mais uma curva, e eles já podiam ver a porta de trás do galpão número 22. Virou o carro o mais delicado – ou não – que pode, e acelerou mais, se é que era possível. Lily revirou os olhos. James estava na entrada do galpão, quase chegando.

Lily tentou mandar o carro para cima de James, que já presumia o que ela faria. Ele então desacelerou, imaginando que Lily reduziria. Crash.

Ela sentiu o baque a mandar para o volta de e depois de volta para o banco. Só teve forças para puxar o breque de mão e tirar a chave da ignição. James foi mandado para o volante, e se segurou.

A tontura tomava conta da cabeça de Lily, mas aquilo era rotineiro. Já tinha sofrido batidas piores.

Mas ela sabia o que ele tinha tentado fazer. Destrancou o carro e desceu cambaleando. Os outros já tinham chegado, e ela podia ver de canto de olho, Marlene berrando e xingando o mundo.

Lily tomou fôlego e gritou o mais alto que pode:

-MEU CARRO, FILHO DA PUTA! SEU MERDA, AGORA CONSERTA ESSA PORRA COM A LÍNGUA, O QUE ACHA? EU VOU TE MATAR, AH, EU VOU! – Ela reuniu toda a sua força e pulou em cima do rapaz, que somente sentiu uma força ruiva o empurrando no capô de seu próprio carro.

-Ai, ai! Pára, sua louca! AI! FAZ PARTE DAS CORRIDAS ESTRAGAR O CARRO, SINTO MUITO! – Gritou ele, tentado desviar dos tapas e socos vorazes que Lily desferia nele.

-Lily! – Marlene e Dorcas caminharam até a garota, tentando tirá-la de cima de James, que já estava ficando com alguns roxos. – Vamos lá, Lily! Pare com isso antes que você se machuque! – Marlene dizia, tentando arrancar Lily do pescoço de seu irmão.

Sirius e Remus se entreolharam divertidos, e caminharam até Lily, rindo. Agarraram seus braços e a tiraram de cima de James com facilidade.

Homens, ela pensou.

James estava todo arranhado, e assustado com a reação dela. Não lembrava de ver uma garota tão irritada desde o dia em que tinha cortado os cabelos de Marlene enquanto ela dormia. Riu ao lembrar daquilo.

Resolveu ver o tamanho do estrago.

Uh.

O carro de James até que estava ok. Tinha amassado, os faróis haviam quebrado, e a pintura, como sempre, arranhada. James rolou os olhos mentalmente. A pintura que fazia nunca durava mais do que uns 10 dias.

Mas o carro da ruiva, ih.

As laterais estouradas pelas muretas que ali ficavam, e o pára-choque terrivelmente danificado. A pintura antes vermelha brilhante estava cheia de pó de mármore e amassados enormes. Deu uma olhada mortal para James.

-Ei, ei! Dá pra consertar, calma! – Dorcas assegurou, o que fez Lily parar de tentar matar James novamente. Na verdade, se Lily quisesse machucar alguém de verdade, teria usado a faca que estava em seu bolso. Mas não, não. Era desnecessário sujar de sangue uma peça tão bonita quando sua faca. – Pronto. Parou?

Lily se encostou-se ao carro que estava com a frente total e completamente destruída.

-Você pode se considerar morto se eu não consertar isso, Potter. – Lily limpou o suor que escorria pela testa. Remus tirou uma garrafinha de whisky do bolso e entregou para a garota, que tomou um gole rapidamente.

A sensação de fogo descendo por sua garganta escondeu a raiva que estava sentindo.

-Estou melhor. – James riu dela, mas se limitou a fazer aquilo o mais baixo que pode, não queria morrer.

Realmente. Naquela noite, revira todos os seus conceitos sobre aquela ruiva.

James estava tremendamente enganado sobre ela.

Sirius se sentia derrotado. Tinha ficado em penúltimo lugar, só Marlene na sua traseira. Certo, era só um treino. Ele melhoraria depois de entrar na corrida de verdade. Não que ele não fosse bom, de forma alguma.

Mas ser um agente duplo exigia muito cuidado. E paciência. E aquilo meio que deixava Sirius pilhado e cansado.

-Ei, Black. – Alguém o chamou. James. – Tá legal?

-Ahn? É, aham. – Ele respondeu, e James riu. – Claro que não, né. Fiquei em penúltimo lugar.

-E eu em último. Isso é deprimente. – Marlene comentou, enterrando o rosto nas mãos e limpando um pouco de fuligem que tinha ali.

-Potter bateu no meu carro. – Lily riu sem humor, fazendo James escancarar a boca.

-Mentira! – James bradou, consternado. – Você sabe que é mentira! Quem bateu no carro foi VOCÊ! – Ele fez questão de dar ênfase ao você. Ela riu com escárnio.

-Quem ficou andando que nem um lesado na minha frente? Ah, foi você. – James fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, tentando conter suas duas vontades.

A primeira: Enfiar a cara daquela ruiva no chão.

A segunda: Agarrar aquela ruiva gostosa.

James balançou a cabeça, perturbado. Tinha que pensar melhor em suas vontades.

Dorcas não estava satisfeita com sua posição, mas também não tinha muito o que fazer, né? Tinha somente que treinar loucamente, ajeitar a potência do carro, e vencer. Simples. Fácil.

-Muito bem, muito bem. Nenhum de vocês é perfeito, claro. Mas foram muito bem nesse treino. E... Oh, belo estrago, hein? Mas pode ser resolvido. – Phobos Steven era um cara desagradável, isso já estava mais do que provado. – Bom... Eu vou mandar trazerem equipamentos de mecânica, para vocês ajeitarem os carros como quiserem.

-Quando é a corrida? – Remus perguntou, ajeitando a camisa.

-Na sexta, 15 de Novembro. – Phobos respondeu com desdém. Espera... Ainda faltavam mais duas semanas para a corrida.

-Vamos ficar treinando pauleira durante três semanas para que? Não acha que é tempo demais? – Sirius perguntou, indignado. Três semanas!

-Nunca é tempo demais para Voldemort. – E com a ótima frase de efeito, Phobos saíra andando e entrar em seu carro, que foi visto pela primeira vez pelos jovens. Era uma GTO 93, pintura prateada.

James e Dorcas particularmente achavam aquele carro o maior atestado de velhice do planeta. Após a saída de Phobos, Dorcas teve uma crise de risos:

-Tá brincando? Phobos Steven usa uma GTO 93! Que piada, até meu carro é mais de macho do que o dele! – Dorcas gargalhavam sem parar, e os outros a acompanharam.

-Nós corremos, rimos e ainda são... Meia noite e meia. Bem... Vamos fazer a única coisa boa que a maioridade trouxe para nós, além da "carteira", claro! Vamos beber, colegas! – James e Lily deixaram seus carros dentro do galpão. Seria suspeito demais andar com dois carros de elite totalmente detonados.

No dia seguinte, consertariam os carros no galpão, com os equipamentos de Phobos.

-Acho melhor não... – Sirius começou, mas Remus já tinha passado o braço pelo seu ombro, rindo.

-Vamos lá, Black! Primeira rodada por minha conta, pessoal! – Remus gritou fazendo todos os outros o acompanharem. Quando Sirius percebeu, estava por vontade própria dentro de seu carro, seguindo para um bar que ele não fazia a menor idéia de onde era.


	5. Chapter 5

Lindinhos da tia! Olha, me desculpem pela demora, eu sei que demorei, _eu sei._

Mas é que meu TCC não podia esperar, e nem meu professor. Mas aqui estou eu, postando o capítulo pra vocês!

Temos romance nesse, pra quem pediu! Ó, já adianto que não é James/Lily, porque não quero que se decepcionem lá embaixo. Mas acho que vão gostar, hehe.

Outra coisa. Todos eles já são maiores de 18 anos, todos vacinados, grandinhos e adultos. Nesse capítulo eles usam uma linguagem chula e cheia de palavrões. Peço que não se ofendam, sim?

E OBRIGADA PELOS REVIEWS! GENTE, VOCÊS FIZERAM MINHA SEMANA MAIS FELIZ!

E aqui vão as respostas:

**Mila Pink**: Hahahahaha, Lil mostrou quem manda na parada. Ela arrasou! Dorcas? Dorcas é estilo e atitude em carne e osso, kkkkk. Espero que goste desse :)

**Vanessa E. Potter**: Kkkkkkk, sonho de vida ser corrompida por eles. Pois é, eles arrumaram briga nas duas! Só James e Lily mesmo! James e suas prioridades masculinas, tsc, tsc. Os hormônios falam mais alto! Gostou? Sério mesmo? AI, SUA LINDA MARAVILHOSA! Owwwwwwwnt *-* Sim, sim, já corri como acompanhante. De tanto encher meu pai, ele me levou no autódromo, e tals. Aí, o pessoal de lá tava fazendo essa coisa de levar a galera pra dar uma volta, mas com capacete, proteção e tudo mais. Foi emocionante, nem tenho palavras. A sensação é incrível! Aí está, espero que curta :D

**M. Alice Lovegood**: USHUAHSUAHSAUSH', James querendo agarrar a ruiva gostosa é fogo, kk! Como já adiantei lá em cima, rola pegação sim. Mas não deles, hehe. Para eles eu estou guardando umas surpresas. Owwwwwwwwnt *-* Tomara que goste :)

**Infinity21**: Ai, que fofa você é! James sorrir pra garotinha ficou mega fluffy, mas não resisti. Eu adoro cenas de adultos com crianças, assim, fofinhas. As brigas JL são sempre hilárias, não resisti e tive que colocar uma dessas! Pobrezinhos do Six e da Lene! Mas eles vão melhorar, kkkkkkkkk. Prometo o/ Doloroso, né? Lily quase destruiu o Viper lindo maravilhoso dela inteirinho por causa do Jay-Jay. HAHAHAHAHA' James Potter versão Dom Toretto seduz, eu morro XP. Ah, meu TCC foi bem sim. Um monte de encheção de linguiça, umas falhas, mas tudo certo. Obrigada por perguntar. Owwwwwwwnt *-* Obrigada! Espero que goste do capítulo, você é uma das leitoras mais importantes aqui na fic!

**Mariana E. Potter**: Meu, Eu olhei seu nick, aí eu fiquei: NOSSA, COMO ELA COMENTOU DE NOVO? Aí eu li melhor. Quase te confundi com a Nessa, ali de cima, USHAUSHASUHS'. A Lily esfregou o James no treino, não acha que já foi demais para ele? Mentira, eu também não acho! Tá aí o cap, espero que goste!

**Marismylle**: AAAAAAAAAH *-* Leitores fofos como você alegram meu dia! Exatamente isso! Exatamente, você foi a única que conseguiu desvendar tudo, kk. Jay-Jay entra como o Dom, Lene como Mia, Lily ocmo uma Letty ruiva (e mais bonita, nunca curti muito a Letty u_u), Siriuslicious é definitivamente um Brian moreno, Dorcas é a Gisele em pessoa (hehe), e Remus é um Han loiro e com os olhos não puxados, kkkkkkkkk. Tenho planinhos para o Sev, kkkk. Mas é algo bem relacionado a isso que você disse. Mas shhhhh, segredo, USHAUHSASUAH'. Sim, sim, Peter entra na história! Mas mais pra frente, também! MANDA, MANDA, MANDA! Manda sim, por favor *-* Vou adorar se você mandar uma tracklist pra me inspirar, sua FOFA! Espero que goste do capítulo! E MANDE A TRACKLIST POR MP, OK, OK?

Sem mais delongas, aí está o capítulo de número 4!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4 – Alguns Shots e Muitas Verdades. <strong>

Marlene estava no carro com James, Lily ia de carona no Camaro de Dorcas. Remus conversava consigo mesmo em seu carro, e Sirius apertava as mãos nervosamente no volante.

Não estava com medo, de forma alguma. Mas estava se sentindo estranhamente culpado em fazer aquilo. Se sentia sujo, se sentia criminoso. Parte de um mundo que jurar nunca entrar. Balançou a cabeça, perturbado. Ligou o rádio o mais alto que pode para tentar calar sua maldita consciência.

-E aí, você é daqui mesmo? – Dorcas perguntou para Lily.

-Não. Está olhando para uma garota do subúrbio. Bristol. E você?

-Liverpool, também conhecida como "poço de merda tedioso". Mas chame como quiser. – Dorcas era uma garota deveras espontânea. – Veio pra cá criança?

-É... Eu tinha uns 7 anos, eu acho. Na época que meu pai bebeu tanto em Bristol que tivemos que nos mudar para um lugar onde ele pudesse beber em paz e sem ser preso. – Lily riu sem humor, e Dorcas tentou fazer algum som se parecesse com uma risada.

Os quatro carros foram estacionados no fundo do bar. Sirius olhou em volta e percebeu a existência de muitos carros potentes estacionados. Era um bar certamente especial, então.

Os pilotos empurraram Sirius para dentro do bar. A senhora atrás da mesa de bar sorriu largamente.

-Ora, ora! Os irmãos Potter, a loira Meadowes, Lupin e a ruivinha fogosa juntos? Podem explicar o porque da aglomeração de vocês juntos? Vão causar uma explosão no meu bar! – A senhora esfregava um trapo no balcão, e colocava os copinhos de shot em cima da pedra de mármore.

-Calma aí, Rosmerta. Longa história. E hoje temos carne nova, querida! – Dorcas empurrou Sirius para mais perto do balcão. – Conheça o mais novo garoto das corridas. Sirius Black, essa é Rosmerta. É basicamente nossa mãe. Sempre, depois de correr, o pessoal vem pra cá. Bem, agora é seu lugar também!

Sirius sorriu amarelo e se sentou num dos bancos.

-Primeira rodada por conta da casa, então! – Sirius sorriu agradecido, enquanto os outros gritavam de animação. Rosmerta serviu a primeira dose para os seis, que viraram os copinhos ao mesmo tempo.

-UHUL! – Remus gritou, batendo o copo na mesa. – Ah, como eu amo a Inglaterra.

Depois de algumas rodadas a mais de shots, e de gargantas queimando por causa da bebida, a verdade começou a sair sem que pudesse ser segurada. Até Sirius já estava falando algumas coisas que não devia.

Pelo menos tinha consciência pra guardar o segredo que era realmente importante.

-Com quantos anos perderam a virgindade? – Sirius perguntou, malicioso. Dorcas jogou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou.

-Ahn... Acho que foi com... Ah, lembrei, lembrei. – Remus riu debilmente. –16. Foi perto no meu aniversário de 16, isso.

-Nossa, que boiolagem... Eu perdi com 14. – James disse orgulhoso, e a maioria revirou os olhos. Bem, os que ainda tinham forças para revirar os olhos, é claro.

-16. – Disseram Dorcas e Lily juntas, um pouco arrastadas.

-15. – Sirius murmurou olhando para o teto, esperando discretamente a resposta de Marlene.

-Eu? Ah, é verdade... Foi com 15. É, 15, eu era caloura no ensino médio. Ai, ai... Veteranos e seus super poderes. – James arregalou os olhos.

-Ahn? 15? Quem foi o desgraçado? – Marlene podia jurar que pelo tom de voz de James ele iria atrás do cara que desvirginara Marlene.

-Foi com o... Ai... Como era o nome dele, _ic, _mesmo? – Ela perguntou em meio a soluços e risadas. James parecia impaciente. – Oh, sim. Paul Simon, acho que era o nome dele.

-Aaaaaaaah, ele era meu amigo. MEU AMIGO COMEU MINHA IRMÃ! Que traição... – James disse, fazendo biquinho.

-Ai, não chora Potter... Você já comeu bem mais do que sua irmã foi comida. Sem ofensas, _ic!_ – Lily soluçou, se escorando na parede.

-Eu posso comer você, se quiser. – Ele disse, malicioso.

-Morra... – Ela murmurou sorrindo.

-Certo, certo! Minha vez! Er... Lugar onde você transou pela primeira vez! – Remus gritou, e Dorcas riu, se apoiando no ombro dele.

-Na cama dos meus pais. – Dorcas fez todos arregalarem os olhos, enquanto ela ria debilmente e se abraçava a Remus, puxando-o para perto.

-Em cima do capô do meu carro... – James respondeu, sonhador.

-Na cama do_ irmão_ da garota. – Sirius fez todos rirem alto, e baterem as mãos no chão.

-Que feio! Eu teria ficado bravo para cacete se transassem na minha cama. Claro, a não ser que fosse eu. Aí sim. – James disse, orgulhoso. Lily revirou os olhos longamente, sentindo a tontura do álcool. – E você, Evans?

-No banco de trás do Grand Torino do cara. – James assentiu, admirado com a memória dela. E com o bom carro, sempre. – Lene?

-Por favor, diga que não foi na minha cama... – Seu irmão implorou com a voz arrastada, fazendo Marlene rir desajeitadamente.

-Não, não... Foi no armário de produtos de limpeza da casa. – Marlene virou mais um shot, e se encostou na parede, sentindo sua cabeça latejar um pouco.

-Hum, legal, original... Uma vassoura de cutucando ali, um, _ic_, detergente entrando nas calças... – Remus comentou, gargalhando. – A minha foi na minha cama mesmo. – Todos gargalharam gostosamente. Espera, tinham dois James e duas Lily? E dois Sirius? Remus balançou a cabeça, a visão lentamente voltando ao normal.

-Primeira coisa que pensaram quando me viram! – Dorcas se arrependeria de ter perguntado depois, mas estava tão bêbada que nem ligaria naquele momento.

-Gostosa! – Sirius gritou.

-Quero comer! – James exclamou, sorrindo safado para ela.

-Vou comer... – Remus deu um beijo no pescoço de Dorcas, que fechou os olhos lentamente. Os abriu rapidamente, balançando a cabeça.

-Louca. – Disseram Lily e Marlene juntas, fazendo Dorcas sorrir alegremente, e virar um pouco da garrafa de whisky de Remus.

A noite foi passando, passando e passando. Marlene acabara dormindo em cima de uma mesa, assim como Sirius e Lily. James estava ocupado demais cantando Don't Stop Believing, do Journey, em cima do balcão. Remus e Dorcas estava conversando, jogados num canto do bar.

-Primeira briga. - Ela perguntou, desta vez ligeiramente curiosa. Remus Lupin parecia o tipo de cara que arrumava brigas constantemente.

-JUST A SMALL TOWN GIRL! – James gritou, abraçando a garrafa.

Talvez fosse por sua áurea fria, e seus olhos gélidos que ele transparecesse que era um cara mau.

Seu sorriso era sempre debochado, cruel, ou malicioso. Remus nunca sorria por algum motivo que realmente o fizesse sorrir. Mas sorrir radiante, sorrir de alegria.

-Chase Williams, na sétima série. - Remus riu sem humor. Seco.

-Por que?

-Porque eu era o tipo de cara que ninguém gostava. Nerd. Quieto. Tímido. E ainda por cima, pobre. - Dorcas franziu as sobrancelhas, se virando um pouco mais curiosa do que antes. - Ele disse que eu era um "pobretão nerd sem futuro e nem".

-Nem. Nem o que? - Dorcas perguntou, colocando uma mecha do cabelo para trás.

-Ele não terminou de falar. Eu dei um soco na boca dele. - Remus se lembrou do sangue escorrendo pelo rosto de Chase, e da primeira vez que se sentiu capaz de fazer qualquer coisa no mundo. A sensação era ótima.

Depois não parou, é claro. Começou a se defender sempre que um dos populares ricos e metidos a inteligentes vinham para cima dele.

E então passou a ser não só o nerd, esquisito e pobre. Passou a ser o Lupin, nerd, esquisito, pobre e violento.

-Infância barra pesada, huh? - Dorcas comentou, um pouco triste. Remus assentiu, igualmente silencioso. Ambos se sentiam alto e com a cabeça girando. Ela tomou um gole da vodca que estava jogada no chão e passou para Remus.

Ele tomou um gole, e tomou uma lufada de ar deprimente.

-E você? - Ele perguntou, fazendo uma careta por causa da bebida.

-Marie Stevenson, primeiro ano do colegial.

-Por que? - Remus perguntou, imaginando o quanto Marie Stevenson apanhara.

-Ela me chamou de lésbica. Disse que eu iria crescer e pegar alguma sapatona e iria estuprá-la dentro do meu carro de homem. - Remus franziu a testa ao ver a frieza dela ao lidar com tudo aquilo. Parecia tão silenciosa. Calma.

-O que você fez? - Ele realmente não queria saber o que.

-Eu peguei a cabeça dela e bati na parede. E depois na pia. E por último no espelho. O espelho quebrou, e ela ganhou uma cicatriz na cara. Nunca mais mexeu comigo. - Dorcas podia se lembrar claramente da garota. Aquela nojentinha.

E dos gritos estridentes que vinham dela. E de todas as vezes que Dorcas praticamente a fritava com seus olhares frios.

-Primeira corrida! - Remus exclamou, e Dorcas sorriu.

-Eu tinha 19 estava dirigindo uma Eclipse da série antiga. Foi minha primeira batida séria. 23 pontos na perna. - Remus ficava cada vez mais admirado com o modo de ela lidar com tudo aquilo. Era tudo fácil pra ela. A frieza dominava cada ato, que era completamente cheio de sarcasmo e crueldade. Mas Remus apeciava tudo aquilo numa mulher, de fato.

Mas Remus tinha uma completa obsessão por sorrisos. Ele nunca sorria, claro.

Mas o sorriso era algo de suma importância. Nunca sabia exatamente o que era, mas o sorriso de Dorcas era algo extremamente chamativo. Tinha a aparência pura, de fato.

Aparência pura e delicada. Mas se revelava um poço de informações que talvez nunca pudessem ser descobertas.

-Eu tinha 21. Dirigi uma merda de um Monte Carlo. Cheguei em segundo lugar. E o carro intacto. -Dorcas ficou impressionada. Nem ela tinha ido bem em sua primeira corrida. Ele sorriu convencido para ela, que se limitou a revirar os olhos e dar um beijo no pescoço dele. Os pelos de seu pescoço arrepiaram, e achou melhor continuar.

-Primeiro beijo? – Ele perguntou, rindo.

-Aidan Stewart. Em cima da árvore de cenário do teatro da escola. Eu tinha uns 15 anos, acho.

-15? – Surpresa!

-É... – Ela admitiu envergonhada, e Remus achou aquilo gracioso. – E você?

-12, Emily Walkins. Na sala de química. – Dorcas riu. – Ela tinha aparelho. E eu também. Ficaram presos.

Dorcas arregalou os olhos e riu durante um tempo.

-Lindo, imagino. – Ela riu, e nunca soube o que aconteceu. Se fora a conversa, o cheiro do perfume de Remus, a vontade louca de sentir alguma coisa, ou só a vontade de alguma coisa. Ela engatinhou até o garoto e sentou no colo dele.

-Dorcas, você...

-Shhhh. Você teve primeiro beijo muito, muito ruim. Merece ser recompensado pelo beijo ruim que você teve, Lupin. – Ela colocou as mãos no pescoço dele e uniu seus lábios antes que Remus pudesse sequer dizer um ai. Ela abriu as pernas e colocou uma de cada lado da cintura dele.

Remus, ainda um pouco assustado, levou sua mão até as costas dela. Era uma sensação muito boa, e engraçada. Sentia-se com 13 anos de novo, e aquele constrangimento enorme em falar que 'gostava' de Emily. Sorriu mentalmente.

Ele a puxava o mais perto que podia. Sentia as mãos dela emaranharem os cabelos curtos de Remus, as vezes puxando, outras vezes, só acariciando.

O loiro sentiu Dorcas abrir a boca levemente, e depois um pouco mais. Suas línguas travaram uma batalha enorme por predominância, mas nenhum dos dois se importava sem perder aquela luta desnecessária.

Dorcas mordeu o lábio inferior dele, fazendo Remus soltar um gemido involuntário. Ela riu baixinho, ao som de _"She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_" na doce voz de James. O frio na barriga esquisito que Dorcas sentia não incomodava mais.

Agora era só o calor que a tirava do sério.

O beijo, que antes era calmo, se tornara um pouco lascivo e enérgico. A língua de Remus coordenava tudo, e Dorcas apenas seguia as ordens. O desejo corria na veia dos dois.

Remus resolveu que estava na hora de ele dar um jeito naquilo.

Mordeu o lóbulo da orelha esquerda dela, fazendo Dorcas sorrir satisfeita.

Ela sussurrou o nome dele sensualmente, somente o incentivando mais. Ele sorriu com seus dentes brancos e murmurou alguma coisa inaudível..

Percebera que James ainda cantava em cima do balcão para o bar vazio, sendo que só restaram eles seis ali. Até Rosmerta havia ido para casa, largara a chave com Lil.

Remus começou a depositar beijos leves e provocativos no queixo de Dorcas. Podia sentir as unhas dela cravadas em suas costas, deixando provavelmente algumas marcas vermelhas ali.

-Dorcas? – Ele a chamou, a voz rouca de desejo. Dorcas balançou a cabeça, perturbada, e se separou dele. A consciência voltando a si aos poucos.

-Wow... – Sussurrou para si mesma, surpresa. – Não costumo fazer isso quando eu conheço um cara há uma semana, sério.

Remus riu debochadamente.

-Sou a única pessoa no mundo que não pode julgar você. – Ele riu ironicamente, e balançou a cabeça, tentando tirar aquele beijo violento e delicioso de sua cabeça. Suspirou perturbado, e olhou no fundo dos olhos de Dorcas. Ela se levantou do chão, e estendeu a mão para ele também.

Remus segurou na mão de Dorcas, e se levantou do chão também. Inicialmente, teve que se segurar. A quantidade de bebida, combinada com o beijo de Dorcas tinha o deixado levemente tonto. Ele caminhou até ela e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Sabia que ter beijado a Emily Walkins ia me ajudar em alguma coisa. – Dorcas não pôde evitar de sorrir. A loira pegou sua jaqueta e se virou em seus calcanhares para sair.

-Tchau, James. Desça daí antes que se machuque. – Ela riu, abrindo a porta de madeira e saindo do bar, deixando um Remus surpreso e pasmo para trás.


	6. Chapter 6

Ai, ai.

Olá, pessoal lindo da Jackie.

Esse capítulo, teve grandes problemas para ser escrito. Primeira: As idéias não fluiam na minha mente. Nada parecia legal para ser colocado aí. No final, acabei colocando algumas coisas que achei que ficariam interessantes, e desenvolvi a história no plano original mesmo. Segunda coisa: Eu queria falar um pouco mais de James e Marlene, e eu escrevi uma cena grande sobre o James, mas achei que não se encaixava no começo da fic. Terceira coisa: Eu coloquei o lado policial do Sirius, e do ponto de visa de uma pessoa que conhece o cachorrão bem.

Enfim, aí vai a resposta aos lindos reviews:

**Mariana E. Potter**: Mas é séro! Te juro, eu tava meio distraída, e fiquei assim *O*. KKKKKKKK, James fala umas coisas que nos deixam loucas, né? E logo esse James da minha fic, que é bem style Dom Toretto, é claro que ele vai falar essas coisas, né! e a Lil, ela respondeu à altura, claro! DIVA.

**Mila Pink**: Pobrezinho dele, né! Hahahahaha, eles são hilários. Todos querem a Dorcas, mas ela esnoba todo mundo, porque ela é foda, kkkkkk. Opa, te juro que eu pegava todos eles também. James ficou perturbadão ao saber da sex life da Marlene. Até parece que ela é a virgem maria, caham... Opa, é agora que você vê!

**Marismylle**: Owwwwwtns *-* Ai, é que eu gosto tanto de RemusDorcas, e o Remus é o Mr. Pervertido da turma, claro que ele ia atacar! Sim, a cena do Han morrendo não fazia sentido mesmo! Quando ele apareceu de novo, eu fiquei: "WTF?" AAAAAH, a cena do roubo da carga é muito boa. Olha, você tem razão, tem mesmo. Fast 4 é um dos mais chatos. Meu favorito é o primeiro mesmo, só que eu acho que as corridas do primeiro são muito fracas. Os efeitos eram péssimos (of course, início dos anos 00...), mas valeu pela história! Sério, o carro da Suki? Putz... Se formos falar assim, o carro que mais combina comigo, é o Mustang do Sean. Ai, carrão lindo... Ah, recebi a tracklist! Está muito legal, a partir do capítulo 7 eu já vou começar a usá-la . E com você, tudo bem? E o baby, ele tá bem? É menino ou menina (adoro bebês, kkk)? Beijos!

**Vanessa E. Potter**: UHAUAHSAUSHAUSH' Ok, certo, certo! E eu me desculpo mais uma vez pela demora! Essa foi negligência mesmo, hahaha. Owwwwwnts, gostou? *enviando abraço pela internet*. KKKK, um pouco de álcool, e todos começaram a soltar as verdades perigosas! Então, é que eu gosto muito de RemusDorcas, e se você perceber, a personalidade dos dois realmente indicava que eles seriam os primeiros a engatarem em alguma coisa. O lance todo, é que a personalidade deles vai causar outras coisas também... OK, PAREI DE DAR SPOILER AGORA! Espero que goste!

**Infinity21**: Seu review, as always, um dos mais importantes! Owwwwwwwwwwwnt, valeu! Sério fico muito agradecida! Eu gosto de escrever o ponto de vista em terceira pessoa, deixa bem mais interessante e misterioso, por isso que eu adoro! Hahahahaha, todo mundo ficou surpreso! Mas o que um poucadinho de álcool não faz, hein? KKKKKKKKKKKKKK, você é fraca pra beber? Ixe, tadinha... Pois é, Jamesie bebeu um pouquinho a mais, sabe como é, hahaha. Pelo menos ele cantou uma música boa! Atrevido, ele, né? Fazer o que, é o James, a gente ama assim mesmo! Ri loucamente aqui com o comentário! Ai, menina, você é muito engraçada! KKKKKK, realmente, Remus e Dorcas estraçalharam seus oponentes durante as brigas. The girl and the boy are the devil! Seu comentário, como sempre, lindo! Curta o capítulo!

**M. Alice Lovegoo**d: Ai, sua linda maravilhosa! Eu fico muito agradecida com os elogios, viu? Me ajudam a escrever demais! Obrigada! Então, meu gosto por Camaro varia muito. Eu olho para eles cada vez com uma opinião diferente. Mas o Porsche, vai com fé, querida! Beijos!

**Flah'**: Assista. Sério, assista, e me orgulhe, Flah! Porque, os filmes são demais! Dorcas deixou o Remus todo animadinho, e abandonou o coitado pra trás! KKKKKKK. James cantando mega sensual! JAMESIE PEGA EU! Enjoy ;)

**Clara Casali**: Owwwwwwwwwwnt, Clarinha! (Já te dei apelido carinhoso, minha prima chama Clara, não me deixa chamá-la de Clarinha, então vou chamar você, kkkk)! James bêbado é demais, eu sei. Sexy beast, kkkk. Beijos!

Sem mais delongas, aí está o capítulo de número cinco!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5 – Ressaca.<strong>

A cabeça de Lily iria explodir a qualquer momento, de verdade. Ela sentia suas têmporas latejando, e seu cérebro queimando loucamente. A claridade do lugar desconhecido também não ajudava muito, mas doía tanto, que ela se recusava a abrir os olhos.

Sentiu, em baixo de si mesma, um braço. Oh, pobre braço, ela pensou. Espera...

Não era o dela.

Então era de quem?

Ótimo, hora de abrir os olhos. Lentamente, ela deixou o verde de suas orbes a mostra, por mais que doesse. A visão estava embaçada, e tudo que ela desejava era que não tivesse aberto os olhos.

Certo, certo... Quem é aquele ali, mesmo? A visão estava literalmente péssima. Lily esfregou os olhos, e virou-se para o ser que ali dormia. Chutou o joelho do rapaz, que deu um pulo e se sentou na mesa, assustado.

-Calma aí, Black. Ninguém quer te estuprar ou violentar, sua cara tá parecendo a de uma garota assustada. – Ela caçoou, sarcástica. Sirius revirou os olhos, e os esfregou, cansado.

-Eu dormi aqui?

-Eu e você, acho. Marlene e Potter já foram... E a última coisa que eu me lembro foi de Potter colocar Don't Stop Believing e cantar em cima do balcão. – Lily riu consigo mesma, e estalou o pescoço, se esticando. – Ai, credo... Que cara péssima. – Ela disse para Sirius.

-Obrigado, Lily. Agradeço a compreensão. – Ela revirou os olhos e fez carinho no cabelo dele.

-Estou com fome...

-Vem, vamos. A gente passa numa lanchonete, e depois te deixo em casa. – Lily meneou a cabeça, ainda um pouco confusa pela quantidade de álcool da noite anterior.

Suspirou e desceu da mesa, indo para o carro de Sirius. Sentou-se no banco de couro, e respirou fundo.

-Você se lembra de alguma coisa? – Ela perguntou, enquanto Sirius dava ré e saía do terreno atrás do bar.

-Depende... Eu me lembro de responder algumas perguntas, e depois de conversar um pouco com você... Sobre coelhos, acho. – Sirius riu baixinho, e Lily sorriu sarcástica. – E eu apaguei depois.

-Eu também. Bebi demais, cara... – Ela gargalhou, e Sirius riu também, ligando o rádio na primeira estação que apareceu. Uma música qualquer daquela Katy alguma coisa começou a tocar, e Lily revirou os olhos.

Sirius Black tinha um péssimo gosto musical, haha.

-Pára aí. Vamos tomar um café. – Sirius balançou a cabeça e estacionou no pequeno terreno atrás da cafeteria com um letreiro brilhante na frente. Ambos saíram do carro, e caminharam para dentro do pequeno recinto sujo e um tanto quanto sombrio.

-Fale um pouco de você, Lily. – Ele disse, enquanto sentava-se à mesa velha e bamba, e se ajeitava na cadeira de plástico, pronto para descobrir mais algumas coisas.

O pior, era que talvez, numa remota e terrível possibilidade...

Ele estava se importando.

* * *

><p>Marlene piscou os olhos, sentindo a claridade inundar o recinto onde ela estava. Lugar macio, mas não sua cama. Abriu os olhos lentamente, e com o pouco de força que tinha, os revirou. Tinha dormido no carro.<p>

Chutou seu irmão, que estava no banco do passageiro. Bêbado demais para dirigir.

-Ei, James? Acorda aí... – Ela cutucou as costelas dele com os pés.

James lentamente se virou, e sentiu sua cabeça pesar. Ai. Tinha exagerado. Esfregou os olhos que estavam repletos de olheiras e fez uma careta. Ajeitou-se no banco, balançando a cabeça e rindo.

-Onde estamos? – Ele perguntou confuso, e Marlene riu.

-Bem vindo a onde eu moro. Um pequeno moquifo atrás de um armazém fechado. Longe o suficiente para nenhum policial patrulhar, perto o suficiente para nenhum maluco tentar roubar meu carro. – James riu. Marlene tinha um senso de humor inabalável. – Levanta, preguiçoso. Temos que arrumar seu carro hoje.

Rapidamente, James saltou do banco e abriu a porta do carro de Marlene. Espreguiçou-se e acompanhou a irmã mais nova para dentro da minúscula casa atrás do tal armazém. Era pequena mesmo.

Tinha um banheiro, um quarto, uma sala do tamanho de um ovo, uma TV e uma mesa de jantar.

-Não é grande, mas é casa, assim mesmo. – Ela admitiu envergonhada, fazendo James sorrir carinhoso, do mesmo jeito que sorria para ela depois que saía de uma corrida. Seus olhos castanhos foram parar numa estante de madeira.

Ali tinham algumas fotos, e o olhar dele foi direto para uma onde James tinha 16 anos. Estava sentado no capô do Challenger de seu pai, tomando uma cerveja. A foto estava jogada em cima da prateleira, sem um vidro em volta.

Uau. Ela tinha guardado aquela foto?

-Eu nunca jogaria fora. – Ela murmurou, como se tivesse lido os pensamentos dele. – Geralmente ficava na minha carteira. Olho pra ela todas às vezes antes de correr.

James sorriu para si mesmo, orgulhoso de sua garotinha.

-Aqui. Uma escova de dentes e uma toalha. Vá tomar banho e se arrumar, depois eu vou. – James não tinha muito que falar, então somente meneou a cabeça e foi para o banheiro. – Deve ter alguma roupa sua no armário, olha lá.

* * *

><p>-Ai, merda... – Remus murmurou, massageando as têmporas. Havia saído do banho, e tropeçara no meio do caminho. A cabeça explodia de dor e a única coisa que ele queria era sua boa e velha cama.<p>

O beijo de Dorcas não saía de sua cabeça, e ele não sabia porque. Mas não. Estavam prestes a entrar no mundo de Voldemort, relacionamentos só piorariam as coisas.

-AI, CARALHO! – Ele gritou, dando um soco na parede. Sua mão latejou durante um momento, e ele se sentiu fraco novamente. Se escorou na parede, e sentir seu corpo descer, descer, até chegar ao chão. Sentou-se e esfregou o rosto, irritado consigo mesmo. Se arrastou sem vontade até a porta.

Pegou a chave de seu carro que estava no bolso, e foi fazer a única coisa que o ajudaria naquela hora.

Dirigir. Bater em alguma mesa de restaurante externo e dizer que foi sem querer, passar dos 200 quilômetros.

Para Remus, era só relaxar.

* * *

><p>Sirius estava indo bem, na opinião de Kate, e de Carter. Principalmente na de Kate.<p>

Kate sabia o quanto Sirius era um cara justo, um rapaz leal. Mas... Mas tinha algo nele. Uma bondade que Kate desacreditava. Não que ele fosse bonzinho e piedoso, mas ele era sempre tão generoso e solicito.

Kate York, amiga de Sirius Black, sabia que ele conseguiria.

-Bom dia. – Sirius entrou no escritório, de mau humor. – Alguma novidade?

-Que cara horrível. – Ela revirou os olhos, e Sirius se limitou a revirar os olhos para a amiga. – E que cara horrível é essa, Sirius? E você está cheirando a vodca. Ai, meu deus...

-Ressaca é algo que não dá pra ser controlada, Kate. – Ele resmungou irritado, e Kate arqueou as sobrancelhas. Ressaca?

-Sirius Black de ressaca? Oh, deus. O mundo está mudado demais para mim. – Ela gargalhou, e Sirius revirou os olhos longamente. Kate e seu humor irônico irritante e inconveniente.

-Descobriu alguma coisa, senhora sem graça? – Ele puxou uma cadeira e se sentou ao lado dela, ficando sério. Kate digitou a senha do computador. – Sabe que "JustinS2Kate" é uma péssima senha, não sabe?

Kate ficou vermelha, e deu um tapa no braço de Sirius. O moreno riu, afagando os cabelos da amiga. Kate continuou a abrir algumas janelas, digitar uma coisinha ali, outra aqui. Uma das janelas continha dois históricos.

-Aqui. Dorcas Eleanor Meadowes e Remus John Lupin. – Sirius empurrou a cadeira de rodinhas de Kate para o lado, e se postou no lugar dela. Sirius e seu jeito de ser. Ela voltou a ficar mais perto do computador, analisando as reações dele.

Sirius lia avidamente o histórico dos dois. Pela quantidade de informações tinha até o número do tênis.

-Blábláblá... Escola Thomas Edison... Hum... Foi expulso cinco vezes? Normal, eu fui expulso 3. – Kate arregalou os olhos. – Não se surpreenda. Quantas infrações, hein! Batidas, violência... Desacato a autoridade... – Sirius particularmente achava àquela infração desnecessária. – Violência, violência... Mais violência. Porte ilegal de armas. Normal, até agora. Nascido e criado em Merceyside. Alérgico a amendoim. Coitado... Hora da loirinha. Vejamos aqui... Estudou na Beauxbatonx e, claro... Foi expulsa por causar danos permanentes a uma garota! Uau... Vejamos... Infância conturbada... Pais morreram num acidente quando era criança. Acidente de avião.

Sirius engoliu em seco.

-Nossa... Deu baixa no hospital dezessete vezes num ano... Apanhava da irmã... – Sirius só ficava mais assustado com o que lia sobre Dorcas. Nunca imaginava que por trás daquela postura animada ela revelava tudo aquilo. – Tem uma irmã de 12 anos, agora. Mora com a avó... A irmã mais velha era viciada em crack... Morreu aos 24.

Kate encarava Sirius, esperando a reação dele. Mas ele parecia imóvel.

Sirius respirou fundo, e piscou várias vezes, confuso. A história _deles_ era dura. Pais mortos, violentados... Haviam sofrido, então.

-Peguei o histórico dos Potter também... A meu ver, parece que a mãe morreu no parto da garota. E o pai corria o tempo todo, não tinha tempo para os filhos. Sobrando o tal James para cuidar da casa.

Sirius sabia que todos eram bandidos. Incluindo Remus, que era um cara muito amigável, Lily, que era uma garota muito sensata, e Marlene, que simplesmente era Marlene, e ponto final.

Mas não podia deixar de pensar: Então por que diabos eles tinham se voltado para as corridas? Era algo que Sirius parava para pensar seguidas vezes. O que fazia alguém entrar numa daquelas corridas?

Era a imensa a vontade de se meter em encrencas? Mas tão grande assim? Ou talvez fosse o prazer de saber que se está correndo perigo. Sirius suspirou pensativo.

-Sabe que o fato deles terem sofrido não muda nada, não sabe? - Kate parecia preocupada, o que só fez Sirius se sentir mais estranho.

-Katie... Descobriu mais alguma coisa? - Ele desviou rapidamente, buscando evitar mais perguntas vindas da amiga.

-Bem... Nenhum deles tem envolvimento com drogas. Nenhum mesmo. Todos andam armados até a alma, claro. Mais nada... As coisas fúteis, claro. - Kate admitiu. A melhor coisa de ser agente especial:

Sem dúvida, o poder de saber da vida dos outros. O FBI sabia de tudo e de qualquer coisa. Sabia desde sua comida favorita até a matéria que você mais odiou nos tempos de colégio.

-Ah, claro. - Ele arfou, até um pouco aliviado. Olhou seu relógio

Duas da tarde. E Sirius achara melhor ir até o galpão. Precisava se entrosar melhor.

-Vou fazer meu trabalho. - Ele se levantou da cadeira, enfiando a mão nos bolsos.

-Traga rosquinhas. - Kate pediu, e ele saíra andando para a garagem da unidade.

A excitação de dirigir aquela belezinha novamente nunca passava.

Deu partida no carro, e ao mudar de marcha, soltou uma gargalhada alta.

Sirius ligou o rádio, e Highway To Hell, do AC/DC, começou a sair dos altos falantes num volume deliciosamente alto, que acalmava a mente de Sirius.

-Goin' down, party time! - Sirius cantou junto, batucando no volante. Riu de si mesmo por alguns momentos, achando graça de suas reações infantis.

Lembrava-se do dia que havia sido promovido. Ele havia começado como o garoto do café, depois passara ao menino das cópias, mais pra frente: organizador de provas, e por fim, agente especial. Sirius sempre fazia seu trabalho bem. Ele sendo o pirralhinho das cópias, ou o Agente Black, ele sempre foi humilde para fazer qualquer que fosse o serviço, e fazer direito.

Alguns caras mais velhos ficavam irritados. Ter um pivete de 25 anos uma posição acima era algo humilhante!

E dois anos depois, lá estava Sirius, caminhando para um galpão clandestino, cheio de pilotos criminosos.

Riu de si mesmo mais uma vez. Aquela era realmente uma cena irônica.

Estacionou o carro, e puxou o breque de mão. Tirou a chave da ignição e saiu do carro.

Caminhou até o interior do galpão, onde estavam Dorcas, Lily, James e Marlene.

-Olha quem resolveu dar as caras! - James riu, e esfregou os olhos repletos de olheiras. - Estou um caco.

-Shhhhhh. – Pediu Dorcas, se revirando no sofá. – Minha cabeça vai explodir...

-Idem. - Sirius respondeu, e James voltou a trabalhar no carro.

O Challenger 74 de James estava bem, até. Os amassados da traseira haviam sido consertados, os danos reparados

Sirius olhou em volta.

O galpão, antes vazio, agora tinha, num canto, um tapete retalhado, um sofá velho e uma caixa de isopor.

Sirius se sentou ao lado de Marlene, e deu uma olhada no que ela lia.

Uma revista com um Fairlady na capa. Ela lia avidamente uma matéria, e passou a ler em voz alta para que seu irmão ouvisse.

-Escuta isso, James! Blábláblá, durante essa semana, houve dois seqüestros envolvendo membros de uma quadrilha clandestina... Os prováveis executores de tal crime são: Tom Riddle, ou como é mais conhecido, Voldemort. Julius White, ou como é chamado, Cobra Faith, e o garoto prodígio das corridas ilegais, James Potter.

James somente tirou o rosto de dentro do capô e revirou os olhos para Lene.

-Acha mesmo que eles algum dia irão parar de pôr meu nome em qualquer coisa? Nem sei porque você ainda fica brava, Lene. - Voltou a trabalhar em seu carro, tranquilo. – E também não sei como você tem força para ler. Se eu ler alguma palavra nesse momento, minha cabeça vai sair de órbita. E não adianta me olhar assim! Você sabe que eu não ligo.

-Pois o senhor deveria! - Marlene parecia indignada com tal fato.

-Tenho coisas melhores com que me importar. Dorcas, passa a chave de fenda. - Dorcas pegou a chave e estendeu para o moreno, que balançou a cabeça agradecido. - MERDA DE RADIADOR! - Sirius se levantou para ajudar, e Lily colocou as mãos na cabeça, irritada.

-Aqui. É só você apertar mais aqui, substituir a rosca, e tirar esse remendo daí. Belo motor. - Sirius comentou, olhando admirado para dentro do capô de James. – Seu carro é ainda melhor debaixo do capô, cara! Quanto tempo?

-Desde 74. Era do meu pai. – James riu e se encostou a parede. – Eu reformei inteiro.

Sirius sorriu admirado, e balançou a cabeça, tentando tirar a merda da admiração do rosto.

-Incrível...

Pensando bem... Como Evans tinha estourado seu radiador? Não teria como. A batida não havia sido grande, e, ao contrário do que ela insistia em dizer, James não havia provocado o impacto

E, além de todas as razões anteriores, havia a principal: O radiador era na frente. Não teria havido como ela estragar algo a alguns metros de distância com uma batida daquelas.

-Alguém fechou o galpão? Na segunda feira? - Nenhum deles respondeu. - Eu perguntei uma coisa!

-Certo... Não, ninguém trancou o galpão. - Marlene admitiu, envergonhada.

James balançou a cabeça.

-Evans, seu carro! Tem algo de errado, ou ao menos diferente do que era antes? - Lily franziu a testa e se enfiou quase inteira nas ferragens do carro.

-Nada... Meu tanque tava com defeito, mas consertei há alguns dias. Deveria? - Ela pareceu mais confusa do que antes.

-Não, é que... Meu radiador estourou. – Ele murmurou, franzindo a testa.

-E daí? – Lily perguntou, como se ele tivesse problemas. James revirou os olhos, e Sirius começou a prestar atenção na conversa.

-E daí que você e sua batida mortal não teriam esmagado meu radiador! A batida foi fraca, e o radiador não estava perto o suficiente pra você estourar a tampa. – Lily parou de mexer em seu carro e ficou pensativa durante alguns minutos.

De fato... Não teria como.

-Potter! Dá licença! – Ela pediu, empurrando James para o lado. O rapaz lhe dirigiu um ollhar indignado, mas a ruiva se limitou a rir e continuar mexendo nas ferragens. Tinha alguma coisa estranha ali... Algo faltando... E algo a mais, também.

Lily franziu a testa, e afastou uma mangueira fina para o lado.

-ACHEI! – Ela gritou, vitoriosa. Todos levantaram o olhar para ela, curiosos. Dorcas se levantou e resolveu ir olhar, afinal, não era sempre que alguém achava algo e ficava tão feliz assim. – Olha isso, Dorcas!

Dorcas aproximou o olhar, e percebeu uma fissura no canto da vela. Era uma fissura um pouco grosseira, mas a loira não pareceu notar nada de errado. Lily revirou os olhos e enfiou a unha gasta no meio da fissura, puxando de lá uma pequena placa de metal, que tinha uma luz verde piscante e continua.

A plaquinha era ligada ao motor, o que chamou a atenção de todos.

Lily sorriu cruelmente.

-Parece que alguém quer rastrear seu carro, querido. – Ela disse irônica, e James franziu a testa. – Isso, meus amigos queridos, é um rastreador, dos mais avançados. Saquem só o tamanho dessa belezinha. – Sirius se levantou do braço do sofá e caminhou até lá.

Não, não. Impossível algum agente ter cometido um erro daquele tamanho.

James bufou irritado, e puxou a pequena placa com força. Rompeu o fio verde que ligava a plaquinha ao motor do carro. Sorriu satisfeito e sentou-se no sofá, ouvindo o barulho de 'piooooooon' que a placa fez ao ser desativada.

-Valeu, Evans. – Ele disse, agradecido. – Mas... O que meu radiador tem a ver com isso?

-Provavelmente, o babaca que fez isso não sabia mexer em ferros de solda. – Lily respondeu, pensando em quem seria o idiota que não conseguiria manusear um ferro de solda. – Então ele ferrou o seu radiador, o inútil, e tentou remendar porcamente com um pedaço de fita isolante.

-Alguém fraco... – Murmurou Dorcas, pensativa. – Alguém fraco que foi idiota o suficiente de furar seu radiador, haha. Como policiais me surpreendem, às vezes.

-O que disse? – Sirius perguntou, saindo de seus devaneios costumeiros. Dorcas sorriu.

-Policiais, Black. Eles me surpreendem. Como alguém consegue deixar um ferro de solda furar um radiador? – Dorcas riu consigo mesma, folheando alguma matéria sobre Robert Pattinson e eu novo filme. Sinceramente, revistas podiam ter conteúdo melhor.

A loira revirou os olhos. Mais matérias sobre a ilha de Bali e a casa de Brad e Angelina lá.

-Como você sabe que são policiais? – Sirius estava mais curioso do que preocupado. Lily riu junto com James e Dorcas.

-Sirius, quem você acha que iria querer nos rastrear? – A ruiva perguntou, enquanto apertava alguns parafusos de sua traseira. –Ah, isso vai demorar...

-Não, sei... Voldemort, talvez.

-Ele já teria colocado gente atrás de nós. – Dorcas disse com escárnio, e Sirius mordeu o lábio. Não. Não haveria alguém tão estúpido assim de destruir um radiador pra colocar a droga de um rastreador num carro.

A cabeça de Sirius pegava fogo. Quem tinha sido estúpido o suficiente para causar um estrago daquele tamanho com um ferro de solda e achar que não seria percebido? Amadores idiotas...

-Mas conseguimos tirar o rastreador do carro, e é isso que importa. – Dorcas disse, vitoriosa. – E agora, seria bem legal se começássemos a trancar o galpão, não acham?

Marlene coçou a cabeça, envergonhada.

-É... Você tem razão... – Lene murmurou, ficando vermelha.

-Relaxa, a gente deu sorte dessa vez. Podemos não dar tanta na próxima, por isso temos que ficar espertos. – Lily observou, e Marlene sentiu-se mais aliviada. Jogou-se no sofá, esgotada pelo susto que tinha levado.

Sirius engoliu em seco, e se sentou também. Pelo menos nenhum deles pareceu desconfiar _daquilo_. Mas por mais que naquele momento, tudo parecesse bem, ele sabia que nada estava bem.

Só o fato de ele estar ali já indicava que nada estava bem, não acha?


	7. Chapter 7

Ai, vocês devem estar me odiando, fiquei quase uma era sem postar! Mas eu escrevi sse capítulo umas milhões de vezes, nunca conseguia obter o resultado que eu queria!

Eu realmente sinto muito pela demora :(

Mudando de assunto... Fiz B-Day no sábado passado! Quem quiser escrever uma shot pra mim, de presente, eu vou adorar, KK.

Outra coisa. Faço uma menção à religião no final do capítulo (Dom Toretto é religioso, lembram-se? E o personagem inspirado nele é o James...). Não estou entrando na discussão de religião, até porque acho que cada um tem a sua. Mas como o Dom era religioso, achei legal fazer a menção.

Respostas aos Reviews:

**Marismylle**: Ahhh, mil desculpas! Devo ter te enlouquecido com essa demora de agora, KK. Hahaha, ac/DC arrasa, e na voz do Sirius, ainda melhor. AAAAAH *-* Rescobriu o sexo do baby já? Espero que sim, estou curiosa aqui (não ligue, eu adoro bebês, acho muito fofos). Curta o capítulo!

**AnneBlackPotter**: Owwwwnts, obrigada pelo elogio!

**Infinity21**: AAAAAAH *-* Seu review, sempre me alegrando. Obrigada, é incrível ouvir uma coisa dessas. A Lily irônica é demais, né? Eu me inspirei numa fic que eu tinha lido sobre o Sirius, sabe? O Sirius era bem diferente do usual, então eu pensei: "Ah, eu quero mudar um pouco o Remus" Ele sempre fica com a imagem de garoto quietinho, nerd... Eu quis colocar ele como um personagem bem misterioso. Mas ele ainda dá as caras dele de verdade, prometo! Ah, a Dorcas é uma fofa! Hahahaha, misturas nunca dão certo! KKKKKKK, é triste, é triste. Eu não costumo beber muito, sou da turma que beb etrês shots e já tá dormindo... Espero que goste do capítulo!

**Clara Casali**: KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK, nossa, sério? Suspeita louca, hein! Clarinha *-* Adoro esse apelido, lindinho! A história da Dorcas realmente bem complicada, mas na verdade, a vida de todos eles foi complicada, depois eu vou abordar bastante isso. Beijo!

**Margaux-hz**: AAAAAH *-* Leitora nova, bem vinda! Eles são perfeitinhos demais juntos, também acho. Eu tenho um pouco de pena do Sirius, eu acho ele bem confuso, sabe? Não sabe de que lado fica, tem uma atração pelo perigo, mas gosta de fazer as coisas do jeito certo. Ele é um personagem bem compliado. Então, sobre a coisa do FBI. Eu tenho uma certa loucura por eles, sei lá porque... Acho o trabalho bem interessante (embora eu tenha uma queda pelo perigo também, KKK). Não coloquei a Scotland Yard porque eu acho que o FBI é um ícone policial mais chamativo. Embora a Scotland Yard seja considerada a melhor polícia do mundo. Pensando bem, você me fez pensar agora. Acho que vou fazer um recall e mudar umas coisas aqui... Bom, nada demais, eu aviso se for fazer alguma mudança drástica. Fico feliz que esteja gostando!

**Mariana E. Potter**:Ai, eu sei, me desculpe. Você agora deve estar querendo me matar, demorei demais mesmo, confesso. Ah, ninguém gosta do carro da Lil, só eu. Vou trocar mais pra frente, ok, KKKKK?

**Sem mais delongas, chapter number 6!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6 – Simplesmente Complicado.<strong>

Sirius desceu do carro estourando de raiva, e preocupação. Chutou a porta, e entrou na agência. Foi impacientemente revistado, e entrou no elevador. Apertou o botão do quarto andar, e sentiu o elevador subir. Tamborilou os dedos no metal do encosto na parede, e esperou mais alguns segundos, contrariado.

A porta se abriu, e ele soltou uma lufada de ar. Correu até a porta de vidro que dava para seu departamento.

Passou por Kate, e nem se manifestou. Tinha outras prioridades, e pouco, muito pouco tempo. Sem nem ao menos bater na porta de madeira vernizada da sala de Carter, empurrou-a e entrou na sala.

Seu chefe lia alguns relatórios, distraído. Levantou a cabeça e olhou para Sirius, que o encarava exigindo uma resposta para algo.

-O que diabos deu na cabeça de vocês pra colocar um rastreador no carro do J... Potter? – Sirius se corrigiu antes que aquele pequeno deslize fosse notado.

Carter riu secamente e colocou a pastar de relatórios mal-feitos em cima da mesa e fitou Sirius de cima a baixo.

-Black, olha como fala. E outra coisa, eu mando nesse departamento aqui. Melhor. Eu mando _nesse andar inteiro_ – Ele ressaltou a última parte, olhando agressivamente para Sirius. O rapaz se mexeu desconfortável, sem sair da pose arrogante.

-Ah é? Pois bem, então veja quem você manda colocar rastreadores nos carros, tá ok? Porque o babaca que fez isso, cagou com o radiador do carro! Quem é o idiota que não tem capacidade de segurar um ferro de solda direito? – Berrou Sirius, andando de um lado para outro na sala sombria de seu chefe.

A feição tranqüila no rosto de Carter foi de desfazendo aos poucos.

-O que?

-Pois é, o calouro ridículo que você mandou fazer a tarefa de colocar uma porra de um rastreador num carro, conseguiu estragar um radiador! – Sirius gritava, batendo na mesa e tremendo de raiva. – Pelo amor de deus, o que deu na sua cabeça, Carter? Por que não ME deu o rastreador?

Carter balançou a cabeça.

-Não é trabalho para agentes especiais. – Carter e seu orgulho ridículo. – Mas o Potter fez o que?

-Você acha que ele fez o que? Consertou o radiador, né. E tirou o rastreador do carro. – Sirius disse impaciente, batendo os pés.

-Ótimo. – Sirius respirou fundo, e virou as costas para sair da sala antes que batesse em Carter. – Aonde vai?

-Estou atrasado. – Ele disse, parando com a mão na maçaneta.

-Pra onde?

-Não é da sua conta.

-É da minha conta quando eu sei que você está indo se encontrar com aquele monte de delinqüentes. – Carter levantou o tom de voz, e Sirius largou a maçaneta, olhando para ele incrédulo.

-Você me mandou fazer isso! – Acusou irritado, e Carter riu sarcástico.

-Você não tem que passar o dia inteiro com eles, Black.

-Claro, porque se eu ficar dez minutos lá, eles vão achar bem normal. – Sirius sentiu uma pontada de um tom de voz de omissão. Engoliu em seco.

-Não acha que está se envolvendo demais? – Perguntou Carter, olhando para Sirius com curiosidade.

-Não acha que o que eu faço fora da agência não é da _sua conta_? – Sirius bateu a porta ao sair, e Carter suspirou cansado. Será mesmo que Black tinha sido o melhor para o trabalho?

* * *

><p>Remus desligou o rádio, que tocava mais alguma música horrível daquele artista... Jason, Johnny, Jesse, Jensen... Enfim. Tirou a chave da ignição e puxou o breque de mão. Saiu de dentro do carro lentamente, sentindo o frio da madrugada bater em seu rosto.<p>

Enfiou os braços fortes na jaqueta de couro e bateu a porta com o pé, entrando no galpão. Checou o relógio. 4 e meia da manhã.

-Ah, quem resolveu aparecer! – Resmungou Marlene, olhando feio para ele. – Estamos esperando desde manhã! E chamamos você para vir aqui _anteontem_!

-Ei, ei! Sou um moço ocupado, minha filha. – Ele respondeu bem humorado, fazendo Marlene se irritar mais. Afagou os cabelos da morena, e olhou para Sirius e James, que conversavam baixinho num canto. – Vocês dois aí, que me ligaram. Expliquem!

Sirius riu sem humor, e James disse:

-Rastreador. No meu carro. – Remus parou de fazer sua cara de quem estava pouco ligando, e passou a ficar sério, franzindo a testa.

-Ah, merda... Conseguiu tirar? – Perguntou Remus, preocupado.

-Sim, consegui. – James disse, cruzando os braços e encostando-se ao capô de seu carro. – Mas estamos preocupados.

-Obviamente que sim! – Remus olhou para James como se ele fosse louco. – Mas e aí, tá tudo certo? Deu tempo de eles rastrearem alguma coisa?

-Não... Pelas contas, o rastreador foi colocado de madrugada, ontem. Mas não faz sentido! Se tivessem colocado enquanto deixamos o carro aqui, já teriam vindo, e nos prendido e...– Remus parou de ouvir por um minuto.

Lembrou-se de Dorcas, e seu olhar correu por todo o galpão, e caiu sobre uma loira que se escondia atrás de uma revista que ele tinha certeza de que ela não estava lendo. Seu estômago revirou lembrando-se da última vez que a vira.

Dorcas sentiu um frio na barriga irritante e infantil quando ouviu a voz grave de Remus passar por seus ouvidos. Engoliu em seco, se escondendo atrás da revista que ela nem ao menos se dava ao trabalho de fingir ler.

-Achamos que colocaram antes de eu bater o carro...

Levantou o olhar por um minuto, e aquele foi seu erro. O olhar faiscante dele cruzou com o confuso dela. Os dois se encararam e sentiram como se tivessem treze anos novamente. Remus balançou a cabeça, discretamente perturbado.

Complexo de Emily Walkins¹ de novo.

Marlene olhou discretamente para Lily, que segurava o riso colocando a mão na frente da boca. Ah, só faltava a pipoca para apreciar aquela cena.

-Lupin? Ei! – Sirius passou a mão na frente dos olhos de Remus, que coçou a nuca, envergonhado.

-Ah, desculpa. – Remus admitiu, vermelho. – O que você estava dizendo, James?

James revirou os olhos.

-Só para que tenhamos cuidado, sim? – James disse novamente, como se falasse com alguém que tivesse cinco anos. James Potter era realmente alguém que perdia a paciência muito, muito rápido.

Remus assentiu, ainda um pouco confuso.

-Você tá legal? – Perguntou Lily, curiosa. Remus estava um tanto quanto estranho em seus movimentos, e Lily percebeu facilmente, afinal ele não estava nem um pouco parecido com o rapaz extrovertido que ela conhecera há alguns dias.

-Ahn? É, faça isso.

-Faça o que?

-Isso aí que você falou.

Lily revirou os olhos, e riu seca para ele. Sentou-se ao lado de Dorcas no sofá e puxou conversa, falando algo sobre os novos modelos de carburador que estavam sendo lançados. A loira resolveu se interar na conversa, a fim de deixar Remus de lado.

Ah, tentativa infrutífera.

Num surto de adrenalina, Remus caminhou até Dorcas, e sentou-se ao lado dela. Lily percebeu aquela tensão toda, e saiu de perto dos dois, indo conversar com Sirius.

-Er... Oi. – Ele disse, olhando para o teto.

"_Vamos lá, pára com isso! Você já tem 26 anos, pelo amor de deus..." – Praguejou em seu pensamento._

-Hey. – Ela disse por trás da revista, escondendo o rosto. Dorcas realmente não sabia o que estava sentindo. Era um embrulho ridículo no estômago, que a fazia querer vomitar. As mãos estavam esquentando, e suando.

Mas que inferno de sensação ridícula era aquela? Dorcas respirou fundo atrás de sua revista. Dorcas não se lembrava da última vez que sentira aquela coisa ridícula. Aquele embaraço em olhar para um rapaz. Revirou os olhos mentalmente. Estava se sentindo extrema e completamente ridícula.

Remus também não estava muito conformado com aquela situação. Desde quando _ele_, Remus Lupin, ficava tímido?

-Então, - Começou Sirius, interrompendo aquele momento incômodo entre Dorcas e Remus. Dorcas fez uma nota mental de agradecê-lo depois.

Sirius resolveu ir pelas bordas. Perguntas simples, discretas. Depois ele iria ao ponto, até o osso.

-Andam correndo muito? – Perguntou distraído, enquanto olhava ao seu redor, tentando sair displicente. James riu.

Realmente, Sirius Black tinha bastante coisas para aprender sobre eles.

-Sempre, Black. Sempre. – Disse Marlene, sorrindo misteriosa para ele. Sirius devolveu o sorriso para ela, e ficou preso naquele par de olhos castanhos de Marlene. Seriam iguais aos de seu irmão, se não expressassem aquela áurea de bondade, que exalava de Marlene.

-Falando em correr, - emendou Lily, sorrindo daquele jeito estranho que Sirius achava extremamente assustador. – Teremos uma corrida em... Meia hora. Vocês vêm?

James sorriu convencido para ela, e Lily retribuiu do mesmo jeito. Marlene riu alto e tirou a chave do bolso. Dorcas fechou a revista, e se levantou do sofá.

Sirius deu de ombros, e olhou para cada um daqueles que estavam naquele galpão com ele. Sorriu brevemente para si mesmo e disse:

-Vamos lá.

* * *

><p>Sirius estacionou, e engoliu em seco ao descer do carro. Estava rodeado por pilotos de todos os tamanhos e formas diferentes. Altos, baixos. Fracos, fortes.<p>

Havia tantos carros. E carros lindos, por sinal. Motores roncavam a cada passo que ele dava. Olhou para trás, e viu Lily descer do carro e ir conversar com Marlene. Dorcas desceu de seu carro e chutou a porta.

Sorriu para Sirius e andou até ele.

-Pronto, amigão?

-Prontíssimo. – Ele respondeu, sorrindo confiante. Mas seus olhos não mostravam tanta confiança. James se aproximou dos dois, e cochichou:

-Não olhe agora. Ali atrás, tem uma porta de metal. Lá ficam o pessoal do 'VIP'. – James disse o mais baixo que pode, ainda soando um pouco alto. – Vamos para lá, agora.

Nenhum dos dois contestou. Acompanharam James, um pouco aflitos. Afinal, Sirius só havia corrido algumas vezes, e Dorcas nunca havia entrado na VIP sem ser convidada.

Marlene, Lily e Remus seguiam os três, conversando baixinho e apontando discretamente para um carro vermelho. James empurrou a porta de metal, e o barulho de música que antes era baixo, ficou estonteantemente alto.

Alguma batida conhecida saía por alto falantes de todos os lados. Mulheres de todos os tipos e tamanhos dançavam com poucas roupas em cima das mesas, e os homens gritavam por mais. James continuou guiando o grupo até outra porta de metal.

Antes que pudessem perguntar onde diabos estavam, foram recebidos por uma personalidade sorridente.

-James Potter? – Disse uma voz masculina, e divertida. James se virou e sorriu, abraçando uma figura alta e musculosa. – Caaara, quanto tempo!

Os dois se separaram e sorrira um para o outro.

-Pessoal, esse é Frank, um amigo antigo. Frankie, você já deve conhecer a maioria, mas esses são Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Lily Evans, minha irmã, é claro e Dorcas Meadowes.

Os olhares de Frank e Dorcas se cruzaram, e a loira sorriu para ele, envergonhada. Remus sentiu uma queimação do inferno em seu estômago. Realmente havia algo errado com ele.

Os seis e Frank estavam encostados num canto daquela sala barulhenta e somente iluminada por luzes coloridas e um pouco arroxeadas. Remus batia os pés impaciente a cada vez que Frank abria a boca para falar alguma coisa. Os outros haviam percebido a tensão entre Dorcas, Remus e Frank, mas resolveram não falar nada, afinal, não era da conta deles.

-Frank? – Lily o chamou. Frank se virou para ela.

-Estou te reconhecendo de algum lugar... Você não é aquela garota que coloca a galera nas corridas? – Perguntou Frank, analisando Lily. A ruiva assentiu, um pouco envergonhada.

-Bom... Eu queria saber quais são as próximas corridas. Pro fim do mês, sabe? – Ela se fez de inocente, e James entendeu o que ela estava tentando fazer. Sorriu para si mesmo. Lily Evans era realmente uma garota sobre qual ele estava tremendamente enganado.

Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas a fechou rapidamente. Olhou incerto para eles, e se rendeu.

-Tem uma. – Dorcas engoliu em seco, prevendo o que ele diria. Ela não havia contado para nenhum dos outros sobre o tal nome da corrida, e o que havia ouvido falar. – Chama-se Kamikaze.

-Kamikaze? – Remus perguntou, confuso.

-É, ela é feita pelo tal de Voldemort. – Os seis se entreolharam, entendendo a participação deles ali. – Os melhores transportam uma carga para ele, e ainda recebem £100.000. – Era muita grana. Muita mesmo. Mais os $700.000 que iriam ganhar de Phobos.

Era muito dinheiro mesmo.

-Por que esse nome ridículo? – Dorcas riu baixinho ao ouvir a pergunta de Sirius. – É difícil entrar?

-Não, na verdade não. O difícil é sair. – E com essa frase, Fraznk asiu, dizendo que ia pegar um drink. Lily engoliu em seco, sentindo a tensão.

-Fiquem calmos. – Disse James, respirando fundo e devagar. – Nós damos conta.

-No inferno que nós damos conta... – Resmungou Lily, tomando um gole da dose de whisky de James.

James engoliu em seco. Realmente...

Ele não tinha certeza de mais nada.

* * *

><p>Faltavam apenas alguns dias para corrida. Para ser mais exato, quatro. Nenhum deles demonstrava pânico entre si, porém quando estavam cada um em suas respectivas casas, sentiam a pequena pontada de desespero tomar conta de cada um.<p>

De formas diferentes, claro.

James não se sentia muito afetado pela pressão que era feita, porém... Porém tudo aquilo era muita coisa para ele. Dorcas, só ao ouvir as palavras, "morte", "perigo" e "corrida", sentia sua barriga revirar. Remus lidava bem com tudo aquilo, mas ao se imaginar no meio daquela corrida suicida... Sua cabeça girava. Lily tinha medo. Medo de errar, medo de _matar_. E Sirius... Sirius estava aterrorizado com tudo, claro.

Naquela tarde, eles haviam combinado de fazer um churrasco na pequena residência de Marlene.

Lily estacionou o carro no terreno, e percebeu que James e Remus já haviam chego. Bateu na porta, e foi recebida por uma Marlene deveras alegre e radiante.

-Você veio! – Exclamou, abraçando Lily. A ruiva ficou surpresa, porém retribuiu na hora, calorosa. – E trouxe vodca!

Lily balançou a cabeça, envergonhada, e entrou. Marlene apontou para a sala, onde James lia uma revista, e Remus dormia no sofá.

-Ah, oi Evans. – Disse James, enquanto Lily desejava que fosse Remus quem estivesse acordado. Remus e Lily foram dois que se aproximaram bastante. Tinham gostos muito parecidos, e eram os únicos do grupo que liam alguma coisa por vontade própria.

Remus se mexeu no sofá. Se revirou e os três perceberam que ele falava algumas palavras inaudíveis. Aproximaram-se para ouvir, curiosos.

Ele dizia um nome...

-Ah... – Ele sussurrava, e Marlene arregalou os olhos, olhando assustada para Lily. – Oh...– James cobriu a boca para não rir histérico. – Ah...

Marlene não agüentou, explodiu em risos que pareciam querer ser contidos.

-Vamos zoar o Remus, vai... – Lily revirou os olhos, e se aproximou do ouvido dele, sussurrando.

-Ahh... Isso, Remus... Vai... – Ela dizia sensualmente disfarçando o tom de voz, e James se matava de rir, rolando no chão com Marlene. Pareciam crianças. – Ahhh, mais rápido... Isso... Oh, oh... Rem...

Remus sorria bobamente, e James e Marlene, mais controlados, respiravam normalmente e conseguiram finalmente parar de rir. Os dois se levantaram e voltaram a olhar Remus, risonhos.

-Eu quero saber com quem é...! – James disse indignado, e Lily assentiu.

-Oh... Vai... Isso, aí mesmo... Qual é meu nome, Remus, diga? – James achava aquela situação hilária demais para ser descrita assim como Marlene. Ambos pararam para prestar atenção, e num gemido rouco, ele disse:

-Dorcas... Ah... Minha Dorcas... – Os dois olharam para Lily, com os olhos arregalados. Antes que pudessem ter outra reação... Voltaram a rir histericamente, sentindo o ar faltar. Lily não agüentou e se juntou aos amigos, gargalhando.

Deu um cutucão em Remus, e saiu de perto dele. Deu um pulo do sofá, assustado. Olhou para seu corpo e percebeu que ele estava nada mais, nada menos, do que excitado.

A camiseta suada, os cabelos duplamente bagunçados, e com um volume anormal nas calças de moletom. Jogou uma almofada em suas pernas, constrangido.

-Me diz que eu não gemi alto, por favor... - Remus implorou, e James riu, dando tapinhas nas costas dele.

-Dorcas... Oh... Minha Dorcas... – James imitou Remus, gargalhando. O moreno empurrou o amigo para o lado, e ficou emburrado pela gracinha.

Mas que o sonho tinha sido bom... Ah, tinha.

Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia. Dorcas e Sirius haviam chegado também. Todos estavam reunidos na mesa posta do lado de fora da casa, com vários pratos de carne, refrigerante, e bebidas em cima da mesa.

Tudo aquilo para conseguir aliviar a tensão que cercava a todos eles. Afinal, já haviam ouvido da boca de mais de uma pessoa que era suicídio entrar numa corrida daquele porte.

Antes de começarem a comer, James fez uma parada estratégica. Com o tempo, os amigos (ou qualquer que fosse o tipo de relação entre eles seis) haviam descoberto pequenas coisas um sobre os outros.

Lily odiava azeitonas, Dorcas gostava de frio, Marlene sempre atrapalhava James e suas namoradas, Remus sempre quis ter irmãos, Sirius tinha um irmão mais novo e James era ligeiramente religioso.

Não que ele fosse a igreja, pelo contrário, ele achava ir a igreja um desperdício de tempo. Mas ele tinha fé. Não sabia no que exatamente, mas tinha fé em algo que fosse maior. Não acreditava que deus fosse interceder e fazê-lo ganhar uma corrida, ou não morrer, mas acreditava que de certa forma, sempre havia alguém cuidando de você. Mesmo que fosse um amigo, ou a própria família. E James gostava de agradecer quem quer que fosse por ter colocado alguém para cuidar dele.

-Vamos lá... Pode orar, Remus. – Disse James, aleatoriamente. Remus despertou de sua distração, e olhou incrédulo para James, que sorriu se canto para ele.

Remus engoliu em seco.

-Tá certo... Querido... Deus? – Marlene balançou a cabeça, e Remus se sentiu mais confortável. – Obrigado pelas... Hum... Peças novas que eu coloquei no meu carro... Pela injeção especial e... Er... – Remus ficava vermelho a cada palavra que falava. Olhou de canto para Dorcas, e percebeu que ela sorria quase docemente para ele.

Dorcas estava achando Remus, de certa forma, um rapaz adorável. Embora ele realmente não fosse adorável.

-Pela comida deliciosa feita pela... Hum... Marlene. É. Obrigado. – Remus disse, constrangido. Marlene sorriu para ele, e deu um empurrão amigável com o ombro.

Todos estavam se preparando para comer, quando Lily disse:

-Posso... Hum... Orar também? – James olhou surpreso para ela.

-Claro. – Respondeu ele, colocando um pedaço de bife que pegava da travessa de volta no prato. Todos voltaram sua atenção para Lily, que começava a falar.

-Querido... Bem, vocês sabem. Obrigada por ter colocado na minha vida... Hum... Pessoas tão especiais como as que estão aqui hoje. Como você sabe, eu não... Bem, eu nunca tive muitos amigos, mas os que eu tenho agora, bastam. Eles são como minha família, agora.

Lily sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem, e sorriu para si mesma. James olhou para ela, ainda surpreso e um pouco atordoado.

-Eu sei que todos nós fazemos coisas erradas, o tempo todo... Mas é tudo um pelo outro. Obrigada por tudo... Acho. – Lily abriu os olhos, e uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto alvo. Percebeu que todos olhavam para ela, um pouco emotivos. – Vai, vamos comer agora! – Ela disse, desviando do assunto e sorrindo alegremente.

Lily precisava ter dito tudo aquilo. Ela precisava, estava dentro dela, há semanas, e queria tanto que eles soubessem o quanto ela se importava com cada um deles, inclusive até com James.

O moreno olhava admirado para ela. Nunca pensara que uma mulher pudesse ter sentimentos tão profundos como aqueles.

Sirius perdera a fome que tinha. Olhava para cada um dos rostos ali presentes, sentindo náuseas de si mesmo. E dessa vez, não era por estar ali, e sim, por saber o que fazia depois de estar ali. Ele falava da vida pessoal de cada uma daquelas pessoas, que confiavam plenamente nele, para aqueles que poderiam lhes tirar a liberdade.

Parou para pensar no que acharia de alguém que fizesse isso com ele. Nojo. Raiva. Ódio. O temor de que eles um dia sentissem qualquer um dos sentimentos anteriores por ele, o deixava muito irritado consigo mesmo.

Era tudo tão complicado!

O que diabos ele estava fazendo de sua vida?

Pior.

O que diabos ele estava fazendo da vida dos outros?

* * *

><p>Gostaram?<p>

¹Emily Walkins = Garota do primeiro beijo do Remus. A do aparelho, lembram?


	8. Chapter 8

E vocês, lindos da Jackie, devem estar querendo me matar, presumo! Mas depois desse aqui, vão me amar pra sempre!

Temos romance saindo pelos poros aqui. E vocês vão entender o porque desse título bem estranho.

Resposta aos Reviews:

**Marismylle**: Ai, é que as coisas tão bem apertadas aqui! Mas tô indo como dá! Olha a chantagem, pelo amor de deus! Assim você me mata! KKKK, me mandando pastar, como você é má, haha. Baby tá fazendo suspense? Qualquer notícia, manda aí! Sim, o Sirius vai ter que escolher um lado uma hora ou outra, mas isso só o tempo dirá. E o JayJay e a Lils... Bem, leia o capítulo!

**Mariana E. Potter**: Eu sei, eu sei! Me desculpe! Ai, vocês estão fazendo a pobrezinha se sentir culpada. KKKK, ai, ai! Valeu pela breocupação, honey :) Enjoy :*

**Flah '**: Hell-o! Remus e Dorcas apaixonados é mega fofo! Ah, eu também achei fofo, nem sei de onde saiu tanta fofura! Sirius, é complicated.

**Margaux-hz**: OWWWWWWNTS *-* Pode ser RemusDorcas sim, pode ser o que você quiser :) Ai, ai, esses dois tão cheios de vergonha, tadinhos. Então, eu acho que vou mudar sim. Porque, a Scotland Yard é a melhor polícia do mundo, então, de certa forma, é um ícone também. Mas tudo isso pro próximo capítulo! Vou avisar, e tals. Ai, você é uma linda! Sério! Até me sinto uma boa escritora quando você fala isso! Esto planejando algo bombástico from hell pra saída do Six, haha! Huuuuum não posso contar, lalala. Beijo! PS.: O cheiro de hospital será sentido mas de uma vez, KKKK.

**Infinity21**: Olá, minha querida Infinity! Ah, relaxa, o que importa é a review! AAAAAAH *-* Presente, presente! Como eu amo vocês leitores :D. KKKKKK, ai, ai, só você mesmo! Sim, sim, Sirius quase estraga tudo (again). Imaculada Senhora dos Pastéis! HAHAHAHA, ri alto. Claro! Mas nesse capítulo vc vai ver o desenrolar do Remus. James está pagando de tímido agora, né? Vontade de dar uns tapas nele, hahaha. Não, não pode! É o James Potter, ele é importante demais! Estamos esperando o little Potter, por favor, vão rápido! Acelerem esse processo! Hahaha, Marlene é boa na cozinha, juro que te passo o número dela pra você descolar uma comidinha deliciosa! AH, você é demais, Infinity! Sério! Sempre elogiando, é o que me dá vontade de escrever. Sem dúvida, quase chorei agora. Obrigada, muito, muto obrigada mesmo!

Capítulo número sete, aí está! Espero que gostem!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7 – Quebrando as Correntes.<strong>

Lily e James estavam sentados no chão, encostados à uma parede. Remus e Dorcas já estavam dormindo, Sirius havia ido embora, e Marlene havia ido comprar mais cerveja. James desviou o olhar de um ponto fixo no chão, e olhou para Lily.

-As coisas que você disse hoje... Foram bem legais. – Ele disse, constrangido. Lily sorriu de lado.

-Valeu. Mas não foi nada demais. – Admitiu envergonhada, colocando uma mecha do cabelo ruivo para trás. James se aproximou dela.

-Qual a sua história?– James previu um grande tapa em sua cara, e alguns berros. Mas a reação de Lily foi totalmente diferente. Ela suspirou e tombou a cabeça na parede.

-Eu nasci em Bristol. Num bairro pequeno. – Ela disse, olhando sem vontade para o chão. Falar de sua história era sempre uma coisa difícil. Mas James parecia querer ouvir. – Meus pais se conheceram quando eram adolescentes, e minha mãe engravidou logo que começaram a namorar. Primeiro nasceu minha irmã, Petúnia. E dois anos depois, eu. Mas digamos que eu e minha irmã não nos damos muito bem.

James não conseguia entender quando as outras pessoas diziam que não se davam bem com seus irmãos. Ele e Marlene sempre tiveram uma relação boa, desde crianças. Ele, de fato, não era um irmão chato, e ela, raramente irritava o garoto.

-Meu pai se chamava John. E... Bem, ele sempre correu. Desde que eu nasci. E não parou nunca. – Lily lembrou-se, rindo levemente. Seu pai realmente era um ser muito complexo.

-O que aconteceu com ele? Eu lembro que Phobos falou... Ah, esquece. Não precisa falar. – James se atrapalhou. Não sabia se tocar no assunto ia ser uma boa idéia. Lily esperou alguns segundos antes de responder.

-Eu tinha nove anos. Meu pai tinha saído com um amigo pra correr, em Liverpool. E ele estava devendo uma grana pra um cara... Ele e esse amigo. – Lily sentiu um turbilhão de memórias vir até sua cabeça. Engoliu em seco, e sentiu James se aproximar mais, encostando seu braço ao dela. – E podemos dizer, por experiência própria, que esses caras não costumam perdoar. Então eles simplesmente colocaram fogo e gasolina no meu pai.

James ouviu tudo aquilo, tentando não demonstrar alguma reação que pudesse fazer Lily ficar irritada. Somente assentiu, respirou fundo. Um silêncio pairou durante alguns minutos, e a única coisa audível era a respiração regular deles.

-Eu sinto muito. Pelo seu pai. – Disse James, quebrando o silêncio.

-Obrigada. Você foi a primeira pessoa a me dizer isso. – James franziu a testa, e olhou intrigado para ela. – Só me perguntam sobre o carro dele, ou se ele costumava fazer isso ou aquilo. É bom ouvir outra coisa.

James riu sem humor. Havia comprovado naquele dia que realmente estava tremendamente enganado sobre Lily e qualquer coisa relacionada a ela.

-E você? – Ela perguntou, de repente.

-Eu nasci aqui em Londres mesmo. Minha mãe morreu no parto da Lene, e durante alguns anos, meu pai culpou a Marlene por isso. – James lembrou-se de todas as vezes que tivera que acudir a irmã que chorava depois de ter sido esbofeteada. – Mas, depois que ela fez uns cinco anos, ele parou de culpá-la por isso. Meu pai não era um cara muito... Muito carinhoso. Ele fazia o que podia, pagava a escola com uma grana, e dava casa e comida. Mais nada. Ele não conversava, não ligava, saía às 9 da manhã e voltava às quatro do outro dia.

-Você foi meio que um pai pra Marlene, não é?

-É. – James riu nasalmente. – Eu ajudava nos estudos, eu levava a Lene pra escola, e eventualmente, batia nos carinhas que queriam ficar com ela. – Lily riu. – Você realmente não é nada do que eu achava.

-O que você achava? – Perguntou curiosa, e James abaixou o rosto, envergonhado.

-Que você fosse como as outras, sabe? Atirada, inconveniente. Chata. Burra. Mas não. Você provou que é exatamente o contrário. – James respondeu virando o rosto para encará-la.

-Isso é bom? – Perguntou divertida, e percebeu que James estava perto demais. Seus rostos estavam quase colados, e ela estava perdida nos olhos âmbar dele. – James.

-Sim?

-Ou você me beija, ou eu vou sair correndo. – Antes que ela pudesse respirar, James colocou a mão na nuca dela, puxando-a para um beijo que ele nunca havia dado antes.

Os lábios dele se mexiam com agilidade, e as mãos dela já estavam perdidas nos fios macios dos cabelos escuros dele. James estava surpreso consigo mesmo. O beijo não era violento, e nem lascivo.

Tinha um certo carinho. Ele a tratava como se ela fosse de cristal, e pudesse se quebrar a qualquer momento no meio daquele beijo.

E Lily realmente se sentia como se pudesse se quebrar a qualquer momento. Estava se sentido frágil por dentro, como se a qualquer momento fosse despedaçar. Fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar pelo beijo calmo de James.

James nunca havia sentido aquilo durante um beijo. Aquele sentimento de querer mais, de saber que deve "partir para o ataque", mas ao mesmo tempo, aquela dúvida, aquele medo de fazer algo errado. Na verdade, ele nem se lembrava de quando havia tido medo de fazer algo de errado.

Sua língua explorava com calma a boca de Lily, que não pestanejava em deixar James tomar conta de tudo. Separaram-se em busca de ar, arfando. Lily tombou a cabeça molemente no ombro de James, enquanto respirava atordoada.

James a envolveu com os braços, e Lily nunca pensou que o calor dos braços do Potter fosse tão cômodo.

-James, eu...

-Shh. Shh, agora não. E nem hoje. – Ele disse, dando um beijo no topo da testa dela, que o encarava com seus olhos verde-esmeralda. Engoliu em seco e fechou os olhos antes de puxar James para si novamente.

Ela estava quebrando as correntes que a prendiam lentamente. E ele também.

x-x

Faltavam três dias para a corrida. Eles estavam treinando todos os dias, dando o máximo de si. E estavam, de fato, melhorando. Só que, graças ao stress, o cansaço e a preocupação, as brigas entre eles se tornaram mais freqüentes.

Dorcas e Sirius berravam um com o outro, batendo na mesa, e quase rasgando o mapa ali em cima.

-VOCÊ ACHA QUE ESTÁ SEMPRE CERTO! – Gritou a loira, andando nervosamente em círculos, e Sirius riu sarcástico.

-Falou a Miss Humildade! – Ele rebateu, e ela fechou o punho, sentindo as unhas feitas cravando em sua carne. Conteve o monstro verde e grande da raiva que pulava de dentro dela. Relaxou e respirou fundo, antes de continuar.

-Essa discussão está encerrada.

-QUEM DISSE? EU DIGO QUANDO ESTIVER ENCERRADA... – Sirrius continuou berrando e gesticulando, e Dorcas não deixou passar em branco, batendo os pés e apontando o dedo na cara dele.

Lily, sentada no sofá velho e desgastado que eles haviam arrastado ali para dentro, enterrou o rosto nas mãos, cansada. Remus revirou os olhos e coçou o queixo, mais exausto do que Lily. Marlene respirou fundo, cruzando os braços e fechando os olhos ao ver Dorcas afundando um dedo magro no braço de Sirius.

James soltou um urro de irritação e partiu para cima de Sirius, segurando-o pelos ombros.

-PAROU COM ESSA PORRA! – Berrou para ele, e depois olhou para Dorcas, nervoso. – Nós temos a corrida mais perigosa das nossas vidas inteiras em dois dias, e vocês brigando? Eu estou cansado de brigas e discussões. Já basta as anteriores que a Marlene e eu tivemos, além das que Remus também teve com Dorcas. – James deu um olhar significativo para Remus, que balançou a cabeça. – Nós somos um time, pessoal! Uma equipe. –James soltou Sirius, e olhou para todos no galpão.

Por mais que tentasse negar para si mesmo, eles eram um time. Juntos, eles eram um time. Dorcas e suas brincadeiras, Marlene e sua preocupação, Lily e suas explosões, James e toda sua áurea de liderança, Remus e toda sua seriedade, e Sirius e todo seu mistério.

James entendeu, naquele momento, não havia como negar.

-Nós somos incríveis, modéstia a parte. Mas juntos. – Todos se entreolharam, e Dorcas sorriu de canto para Sirius, que riu nasalmente e andou até a loira, dando um abraço nela. Dorcas retribuiu, e James sorriu aliviado, por achava que ela viraria um soco mais cedo ou mais tarde no queixo dele e de Sirius.

O moreno olhou para Lily, que estava no sofá, porém com os olhos abertos e irradiando esperança. Ela sorriu para ele, que sorriu de volta.

-Vamos continuar, então. – Dorcas e Sirius se aproximaram da mesa, assim como Remus, Lily e Marlene. – Steven disse que a corrida vai passar por essa avenida – James apontou uma risca com o dedo. – Depois por essa viela – Apontou uma risca menor – Pela rua daquele shopping vermelho que é uma merda. E por último, essas duas ruas.

-Certo... – Murmurou Remus. – Está simples demais. Qual vai ser a dificuldade em tudo isso?

James respirou fundo.

-Esse é o problema. Eu movi mundos e fundos pra achar alguma coisa. Não sei nem de onde a gente vai sair. Nem quem vai correr, nem quem vai fechar as ruas. – Ele disse, frustrado.

-Está querendo dizer que não sabemos nada dessa corrida? – Lily exclamou, e sentiu seu estômago revirar quando viu James assentir.

x-x

Dorcas havia ficado até mais tarde no galpão, naquele dia. Precisava resolver algumas coisas, e acabou cochilando no sofá. Quando acordou, olhou assustada para o relógio. Merda...

Havia dormido muito pesado. Esfregou os olhos, e distinguiu os números ali. Meio dia. Caralho, ela havia dormido uma noite inteira num sofá com as molas quebradas. Marlene e Lily nem para acordá-la!

-Bom dia, flor do dia. – Disse alguém, despertando Dorcas. Ela virou a cabeça em direção da voz, se arrependendo na hora. Remus Lupin, sentado numa cadeira lendo um livro. Dorcas o encarou curiosamente. – Otelo, do Shakespeare. Já leu?

Ela não respondeu, somente se levantou do sofá.

-Está aqui por quê?

-Oras, sou Londrino! Onde mais esperava que eu ficasse?

-Remus... Você entendeu. – Ele sentiu um arrepio na espinha ao ouvi-la falando seu nome.

-Eles foram embora, e eu fiquei com pena de ter acordar. Resolvi ficar aqui até a hora que você levantasse. – Ela não pôde deixar de sorrir tortamente, abaixando o rosto envergonhada.

-Obrigada... – Murmurou. – E nós precisamos conversar.

Remus arqueou as sobrancelhas, tentando disfarçar o incomodo ao ver Dorcas se sentar na frente dele. Ela tirou um chiclete do bolso, mastigando-o nervosamente.

-Remus, eu preciso saber. – Chegava a ser melodioso o modo como o nome dele saía pela boca dela. Era como se ele se dividisse em duas sílabas, com uma parada estratégica no meio "Re-mus". E o 's' se prolongava, como se morresse na ponta da língua dela. – O que nós somos?

Ele pensou antes de responder, e fico encarando as próprias mãos durante algum tempo.

-Nós somos o que você quer que sejamos. – Remus disse, levantando o olhar e encarando Dorcas e seus olhos azuis claros de Dorcas. Eram tão claros que até chegavam a assustar. Mas ele se sentia estranhamente confortado ao olhar para eles. – O que você quer que sejamos?

-Eu... Eu gosto de você. Eu gosto muito de você, mais do que eu deveria, mais do que eu posso. – Respondeu antes de conseguir frear. Remus não conteve um sorriso enorme, e, ainda mais do que por impulso, aproximou-se de Dorcas e tocou seus lábios frios.

Saiu de perto dela antes que acabasse estragando o momento. Ela ficou estática, encarando o rosto dele com uma feição de surpresa.

-Eu também a... Gosto de você. – Ele tratou de dizer, e antes que pudesse perceber, Dorcas estava colada ao corpo dele, o abraçando fortemente.

Remus gostou daquela sensação. Afinal, ele também tinha suas correntes. E estava se libertando delas.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello!

Aquecendo os ânimos para a corrida, vamos lá! Como, no capítulo nove, nossos seis queridinhos irão para a corrida, resolvi aquecer os ânimos antes do oito, e colocar um bônus!

Já que vocês queriam tanto saber da infância deles, e adolescência, aí está!

Eu respondo os reviews no capítulo, capítulo mesmo, ok? No oito eu respondo os reviews do sete e do bônus :)

O título é um trocadilho com a música Sweet Child O'Mine. Sweet - Doce, Bitter - Amarga.

MUITOS, MUITOS REVIEWS, HEIN, GALERINHA, EU VOU ADORAR RESPONDER!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Bônus - Bitter Child O'Mine<strong>

Dorcas caminhou mais um pouco. Andar com o Camaro ou o Mustang naquela hora da manhã seria suspeito demais. Cada passo que ela dava arrepiava cada um de seus pelos milimétricos em seu braço fino.

E não era pelo frio, de fato.

Chegou à frente da pequena casa num subúrbio escuro e pobre de Londres. Bateu os nós de seus dedos na porta de madeira gasta, se arrependendo logo depois. Bateu as botas Stilleto no chão, e quanto percebeu que tinha uma chance rápida de conseguir ir embora dali, o barulho da tranca sendo girada a fez congelar.

A porta foi se abrindo devagar, fazendo um rangido irritante.

Uma figura baixinha, de cabelos muito brancos e olhos bem azuis, tão claros que até assustavam, surgiu ali. A boca da velha senhora se abriu num perfeito "o".

-Oi, vovó. – Disse Dorcas, abraçando com cuidado a avó, que sorria animadamente.

-Dorcas! Querida, entre, venha, tome um... – A frase da pequena senhora foi rapidamente cortada pela neta.

-Eu passei aqui só pra deixar o dinheiro, não quero incomodar. – Antes que a avó de Dorcas pudesse argumentar qualquer que fosse a coisa, a loira continuou: - E minha irmã? Cadê ela, vovó?

-Está dormindo na casa de uma colega, Dorcas. – Dorcas franziu a testa. Sua irmã não era do tipo que dormia fora, pelo contrário, Anita Meadowes odiava dormir fora, pelo simples fato de que tinha medo e era tímida demais para se sociabilizar.

-Oh... Certo. Obrigada, vó. – Dorcas deu um abraço rápido na avó, e saiu correndo de lá o mais rápido que pôde, até ficar longe das vistas da senhora que cuidara dela durante grande parte de sua vida.

Dorcas fechava os olhos à noite, e ainda conseguia lembrar da irmã mais velha. Allison odiava ser irmã de Dorcas. Odiava mesmo. Allison odiava ter irmãs mais novas. Queria que depois de tudo aquilo, da morte dos pais, ela tivesse paz.

Pobrezinha, então.

A loira conseguia se lembrar bem. Da irmã estapeando, socando, chicoteando as mais novas. Lembrava-se de gritar muito. E de sangue. Muito, muito sangue escorrendo de sua testa, uma vez. Doera muito, aquele dia. E ele nem ao menos podia gritar sem ser incomodada, pois Allison dizia que aquilo "interferia em sua paz".

Dorcas queria mandar Allison ir à merda.

Só que Allison tinha um cinto, e uma mão pesada.

Naquela noite, estava um frio sobre humano. Quando Dorcas chegou a casa, após um dia cansativo, ouviu um riso de satisfação de sua irmã.

Mais alguma rapaz que ela levara pra casa, provavelmente. Dorcas revirou os olhos e largou o monte de cadernos e livros em cima da mesa, e caminhou até a cozinha. Antes que pudesse colocar dois pés dentro da cozinha, viu sua irmã, apoiada no balcão e sorrindo debilmente.

-Ah, é _você_. – Ela disse com desgosto, e soltando uma gargalhada cruel. – Vem cá, querida.

Dorcas deu um passo discreto para trás, e a feição de sua irmã se tornou cruel e sanguinária. Alisson largou o saco de pedras estranhas que Dorcas sempre a via segurando, e sorriu malvada. Começou a caminhar em direção de Dorcas, que se preparava pra correr.

Mas antes que a menor pudesse pensar em correr, Alisson caíra no chão, um baque surdo. Dorcas deu um pulo assustado, e se encostou a parede, o mais longe o possível do corpo da irmã.

Não soube o que fazer. Sentir alívio, sentir dor. Sentir medo. Sentir pena, sentir saudades, sentir tristeza. O conflito de emoções era tão grande para uma garota de apenas treze anos.

Ela começou a se mexer de forma estranha, tremendo no chão. A tremedeira começou a ficar mais forte, e continua, e Dorcas percebeu que sua irmã já virava os olhos.

Entendeu o que era aquilo, então.

Alisson estava tendo uma _overdose_.

* * *

><p>-Dez libras. – Remus tirou uma das vinte notas de dez libras que tinha no bolso e entregou para a moça do caixa. Pegou a sacola com algumas latas de energético e voltou a rumar para seu apartamento, a pé.<p>

Passou na frente de uma vitrine, que o fez parar abruptadamente e olhar a nova versão de um tal videogame. Fez menção de entrar na loja e comprá-lo, só pra poder chegar em casa com aquele gosto de realização em sua boca. Mas não adiantaria nada comprar naquele momento. Já havia passado dezoito anos.

Remus voltava da escola, andando o mais rápido que podia. Ele só tinha uma coisa na cabeça, e precisava falar com a mãe. Os passos largos do garoto se apressaram. Acenou para o vendedor da banca de jornal e continuou andando sem parar.

O franzino garoto de 9 anos avistou a porta de sua pequena casa, já com a pintura gasta e com as janelas trincadas, e sorriu. Correu e destrancou a porta o mais rápido que pode, a animação aumentando.

-Cheguei, mamãe! – Ele exclamou, fechando a porta atrás de si e caminhando para a cozinha onde sua mãe picava o último repolho da caixa.

A mãe, Mary, que estava visivelmente cansada e cheia de olheiras, sorriu para o garoto.

-Olá, querido. Como foi seu dia? – Perguntou, deixando a faca em cima da pia e lavando sua mãe. Secou as mãos na calça e se sentou numa cadeira, olhando pra o filho.

-Foi legal. Mamãe, o Chase Williams estava dizendo para os amigos dele que ele ganhou um videogame novo dos pais. – O garoto começou a balançar a perna, nervoso e animado. Mary sentiu o sorriso escorregar por seu rosto lentamente. – Eu posso ganhar um também? De Natal e aniversário, tudo junto mesmo!

Mary pegou o filho no colo, sentindo um aperto no coração. Respirou fundo e fez carinho nos cabelos loiros de Remus, e olhou para ele cautelosa. O sorriso esperançoso do garoto a fez pensar duas, três, quatro vezes antes de dizer algo.

-Hoje não dá querido. Hoje não. – Foi o que ela conseguiu dizer. Deu um beijo na testa dele, e o aninhou em seu braço. Mas Remus não deixou aquilo o abalar.

-Quando, mamãe?

-No mês que vem, meu bem. – Respondeu num fio de voz, sentindo uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto. O pouco de esperança que tinha a fazia acreditar que Remus teria se esquecido do videogame no dia seguinte.

Mas não. E Remus esperou durante anos, com a esperança de que sua mãe comprasse o videogame que ele tanto queria.

Só foi entender que "mês que vem" tinha outro significado, muito tempo depois.

x-x

Encarava a única foto dela que tinha naquela caixa. O rosto sorridente e alegre, a mão com unhas belas e feitas segurando a mão dele. Os olhos vibrantes que Sirius nunca esquecera. Como nunca esquecera aquele dia, também.

Sirius levantou-se do quarto do irmão mais novo. O garoto magrelo e alto, de quatorze anos, saiu andando, deixando o pequeno bebê dormindo, indo para a garagem conversar com seu pai.

Seu pai, Orion, passava mais tempo na garagem do que em outro lugar. Sirius nunca entendeu porque seu pai gostava tanto de carros. Carros, pff.

Afinal, o que diabos eles tinham demais?

Seu pai estava com a cabeça enfiada no capô do carro, mexendo em alguma coisa que Sirius não sabia. Caminhou até uma caixa de ferramentas alta e se sentou em cima dela, observando o pai mexer no carro.

Virou a cabeça pra um lado, e franziu a testa. Não entendia mesmo o porque de seu pai ficar tanto tempo naquela maldita garagem.

-Papai? – Ele o chamou, e Orion tirou a cabeça de dentro do capô, sorrindo fraco para Sirius. Baixou o capô e sentou-se no chão, ao lado de Sirius. – Posso perguntar algo?

Orion franziu a testa, e assentiu.

-A mamãe foi embora. – Soou muito mais como uma afirmação do que como uma pergunta. Orion suspirou depreciativo antes de responder a pergunta do filho. Não havia mais como mentir. Sirius já era um garoto grande, entendia o que havia acontecido.

-Sim. Sua mãe foi embora.

-A mamãe foi embora com o tio Thomas. Não foi? – Sirius olhou para o pai, que piscou duramente antes de assentir.

-Sim. Ela foi embora com Thomas.

-Papai?

-Sim, Sirius? – Orion se virou para o filho, que olhava sem vida para ele. Sentiu um aperto no coração, e seu estômago embrulhar. Sirius endireitou o corpo, sabendo da resposta à sua pergunta.

-Ela não vai voltar, não é? – Sirius sentiu uma lágrima descer pelo seu rosto. Engoliu em seco e não olhou para pai novamente. Ficaram em silêncio. Nenhum dos dois queria se mostrar fraco naquele momento.

Orion passou o braço pelo ombro do filho, e o puxou para um abraço.

-Não, Sirius. Ela não vai voltar.

* * *

><p>Lily sentou-se no banco do parque, e tomou um longo gole do refrigerante que segurava. Algumas crianças brincavam normalmente, escalando os brinquedos e rindo alto. Não pôde evitar de sentir uma inveja grande.<p>

A pequena ruiva se empoleirou num banco, e ficou olhando para o lado de fora. Algumas crianças brincavam na rua, e Lily as observava tristonha. Bolas coloridas voavam, lápis de cor estava espalhados pelo chão, assim como desenhos coloridos.

Saiu de perto da janela, e foi para seu quarto, chateada.

Pegou um livro que estava em sua mesa e sentou-se na cama, amuada. Suspirou antes de começar a ler o título. "A mgraee dmaoda". Respirou fundo, irritada, e tentou novamente.

"A egmera damoda". Fechou o punho, e tentou uma última vez. "A megare ddaoma". Soltou um grito de raiva e jogou o livro num canto do quarto. Ela era uma aberração da natureza, mesmo.

Jogou-se na cama e enfiou-se debaixo dos cobertores, segurando o choro inutilmente. Nunca seria normal. Nunca seria popular, nunca teria amigos.

A angústia de ir para a escola todas as manhãs nunca passaria. Afinal, era só Lily colocar o pé naquele maldito lugar, que todos caçoavam dela. A burra. A idiota. A lesada. Não tinha um amigo. E era a única coisa que ela precisava.

As vezes perguntava-se porque a odiavam tanto. Nunca havia feito nada para nenhum deles. O que diabos eles tinham contra ela?

Um dia, descobriu porque. Ela era diferente. Atormentavam-na porque ela diferente dos outros. Perguntou-se o que tinha de errado em ser diferente. Perguntou-se se era mesmo uma aberração.

A resposta, nunca soube.

Quando chegava em casa, também não tinha paz. Os pais brigavam o tempo todo, e a megera da irmã a chamando de aberração. Nunca tinha paz. Em lugar nenhum. Lily nuca tinha paz. Era cercada por ódio, raiva, frustração, medo. Cresceu em volta daquela áurea negra.

As marcas da infância a perseguiriam para sempre, um fato. Toda a angústia acumulada durante anos a perseguiria para sempre, e ela sabia disso. E não queria que aquilo acontecesse.

Tinha vontade de fugir. O tempo todo, ela tinha vontade de fugir. Mas media as conseqüências, e desistia de idéia.

Até que um dia, cheia de tudo, cheia de todos, parou de medir as conseqüências.

E a primeira vez que se sentiu bem, durante muitos anos, foi quando colocou a chave na ignição, e saiu daquele maldito lugar, sem olhar para trás, sem relutar, sem pensar nem meia vez.

O peso que estava em suas costas há anos, parou de machucá-la. A dor, o medo. Acelerou e respirou fundo, sorrindo para si mesma.

Finalmente livre.

* * *

><p>James entrou em sua casa. Melhor, na sua casa do mês. Porque, com tanta polícia atrás dele, ele realmente tinha que ficar se mudando o tempo todo. Jogou-se no sofá, e suspirou. Estava cansado. Muito cansado.<p>

E tudo o que queria era um minuto de silêncio e paz. Mas nunca o teve antes, também não o teria naquele momento.

Ouviu um choro alto vindo do corredor. Aquilo acontecia várias vezes. Sempre. E James sempre se lembrava da mesma coisa.

James bateu a porta, entrando em sua casa. Largou a mala da escola num canto e subiu até seu quarto. Estranhou o silêncio que acomodava a casa inteira. Deu de ombros e entrou em seu quarto.

Ouviu um barulho da porta do quarto de sua irmã se abrir agressivamente. Franziu a testa. Deu um pulo ao ouvir um grito agudo e gutural.

Marlene.

James esfregou o rosto, respirando fundo. Fechou os olhos e contou até dez, sentindo o coração bater descompassado. A porta de seu quarto bateu. Barulho de tranca se fechando. Ótimo. Seu pai havia trancado-o no quarto.

-CALA A BOCA, MENINA! – Berrou aquela voz grossa e assustadora que metia medo nos dois. James engoliu em seco, arregalando os olhos. Ainda se surpreendia com aquelas reações de seu pai.

Correu até a gaveta, procurando a cópia da chave que tinha escondido. Suas mãos tremiam nervosamente, e ele não conseguia se lembrar onde tinha deixado a maldita chave.

Soltou um gemido doloroso ao ouvir um grito raivoso de seu pai, e barulhos de passos pesados e violentos. Revirou seu armário em busca de sua chave secreta. Procurou a chave em todos os lugares que se lembrava de ter guardado.

Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, revirando roupas. Nada da maldita chave. Correu até aporta, tentando abri-la. Puxou a maçaneta de todos os jeitos possíveis, chutou a porta. Nada parecia funcionar.

Sua mente gritava para que ele fosse ajudar Marlene, mas seu corpo estava estático. Seus pés não se mexiam conforme ele queria que o fizessem. Sentiu o estômago gelar ao ouvir mais um estrondo vindo do quarto da irmã.

Sentiu seu corpo escorregar, com as costas coladas a porta.

Fechou os olhos e tentou ignorar os barulhos. Se sua mãe estivesse ali, tudo estaria melhor. Juntou as mãos à sua frente e começou a murmurar algumas palavras.

-Eu não tenho sido muito religioso. Mas por favor, seja lá quem estiver aí em cima, proteja minha irmã. – As palavras foram silenciadas por um grito desesperado do quarto da frente. – Por favor.

Encostou a cabeça na porta de madeira, e esperou os barulhos, os gritos, as dores e os medos pararem de atormentá-lo. O que nunca aconteceu.

* * *

><p>Marlene olhou a foto de James antes de sair de casa. Suspirou e apoiou-se na mesa de madeira, sentindo-se abatida. Aquela foto fora tirada dois dias antes do dia em que Marlene sentiu a maior angústia que já havia sentido.<p>

A garota baixinha respirou fundo antes empurrar a porta de vidro e entrar no hospital. Sentiu o ar condicionado arrepiar os pelos de sua nuca. Caminhou até a recepção e ficou esperando no balcão, sozinha, até que alguma enfermeira viesse falar com ela.

-Boa noi... Querida, você está sozinha? – A moça saiu de trás do balcão, indo preocupada e curiosa até Marlene. Abaixou-se e ficou da altura da garota. – Quantos anos você tem?

-Doze. Eu vim ver meu irmão, ele... Ele deu baixa aqui a pouco tempo. – Marlene disse, com as mãos tremendo, e nervosa. A enfermeira assentiu, franzindo a testa.

-Seu pai veio com você? Ou sua mãe?

-Não. Eu vim sozinha. – A enfermeira arqueou as sobrancelhas, e perguntou:

-O nome do seu irmão, como é? – Foi para o outro lado do balcão novamente, pegando alguns prontuários que estavam em cima de uma pilha de papel.

-James. James Michael Potter. – Respondeu rapidamente, tamborilando os dedos na madeira do balcão. Engoliu em seco, e esfregou o rosto, cansada.

-Quarto número 17. É só virar a primeira direita, querida. – Marlene assentiu, e agradeceu, saindo dali e virando na primeira direita.

Seu coração batia descompassado, e aquele corredor começou a parecer maior do que realmente era. Estava com medo. Medo do estado que encontraria seu irmão. Medo de... Não, não... Aquilo não.

Colocou a mão na maçaneta gelada, e a girou. Entrou no quarto e deu de cara com a pior imagem que havia visto sua vida inteira.

James, deitado na cama, com um monte de fios hospitalares ligados à suas veias. Sua pele estava tão pálido que suas veias e artérias conseguiam ser vistas à olho nu. Os olhos estavam roxos em volta, e o rosto sem expressão.

Marlene se jogou numa das cadeiras, e encarou o corpo do irmão naquela maca.

Só percebeu que chorava e soluçava alto quando sentiu as lágrimas pingarem em sua camiseta e escorrerem pelo seu pescoço.

Tudo o que ela mais desejava era que James levantasse daquela maca, e dissesse que tudo ficaria bem. Que as coisas melhorariam.

Mas James não levantaria da cama naquele momento. E o grande medo de Marlene, era que ela não se levantasse mais.

Ao pensar naquilo, Marlene soltou um soluço alto e desesperado, sentindo a respiração ficar difícil de ser feita. Enterrou o rosto nas mãos.

O que seria dela sem James?

A dor e o medo a corroíam. Levantou-se da cadeira, com o último suspiro de força que tinha, e caminhou até a maca do irmão, segurando na mão pálida e gelada dele. Sentiu o choque de sua pele quente à dele gelada.

O desespero era a única coisa que Marlene conseguia sentir. O medo de perdê-lo era algo que a acompanhou durante a vida toda. Mas nunca pensara que realmente chegaria perto de perder James.

James era... James era James! Seu irmão, aquele que nunca perdia uma luta, aquele que nunca caía. O que ficava de pé até o último segundo. E vê-lo tão vulnerável assim lhe causava a dor.

Porque precisava de um super-herói para protegê-la. E sabia que James não era um super-herói. James não podia fazer tudo.

James não estaria ali para sempre.

* * *

><p>A parte da Lene pra mim foi a mais ruim... É que eu ia fazer uma cena só, pra ela e pro James. Mas acabei pensando melhor e resolvi colocar uma exclusiva pra cada, porque acabou que quando eu terminei de escrever a cena dos dois, ficou muito mais só do James do que da Lene também.<p>

AGORA, UM AVISO MUITO, MUITO FUCKING IMPORTANTE!

Eu vou fazer fichas da fic, e uma capa. Maaaaaaas, para isso, eu preciso que vocês, meus leitores maravilhosos que eu amo tanto, me ajudem.

Como vocês, meus bebês, vêem nossos 6? Eu tenho mais ou menos uma ideia de quem eu colocaria, mas eu queria que vocês, meus amores, dissessem quem vocês curtiriam? Atores, cantores? Sugiram, sugiram *-*

Beijos :*


	10. Chapter 10

Hell-o!

Estou atrasada uma semana, desculpem.

**ATENÇÃO, ATENÇÃO, ATENÇÃO: Temos uma mudança no emprego do Sirius. Primeiramente, eu queria dizer porque o Sirius está no FBI: todo mundo conhece o FBI, e tal, é um ícone policial. Só que a polícia da Inglaterra é a Scotland Yard, e é considerada a melhor polícia do mundo. Eu achei mais legal colocar que ele era do FBI. Mas depois de ler, achei bem melhor que eu colocasse-o na Yard. Então teremos essa mudança, Sirius não trabalha no FBI, trabalha na Scotland Yard. Não fará diferença nenhuma, estou só avisando pra vocês entenderem o porque do nome "Scotland Yard" aparecer no capítulo. E eu vou mudar nos outros capítulos durante essa semana. **

Vamos lá, hoje temos a cena que todos esperavam: LEIAM O CAP E SABERÃO, MWAHAHAHA.

Temos mistérios, temos muchas cosas hoje.

Temos ceninhas quentes (não, não são NCs, galerinha, são só umas cenas nervosas de pegação, hehe), temos bebês... Ok, essa última foi mentira. COMO TODO MUNDO É VACINADO, SABE DA VIDA, POR FAVOR, NÃO SE ASSUSTEM COM A PEGAÇÃOZINHA DELES, BLZ?

Sou má.

Resposta aos reviews (duplos, ainda, hehe):

**Mariana E. Potter:** Cap. 7: KKKKKKKKKK, hahaha, eu vou ver se consigo fazer isso de colocar uma data, pode deixar. Eu realmente não sei quantos capítulos a fic vai ter, mas eu estimo que sejam mais de 20. E se vai ter continuação, tudo depende de vocês, haha.

Bônus: HAHAHAHAHA, eu sou má mesmo, eu admito. Mas eu tô atualizando rapidinho, viu!

**Marismylle:** Cap. 7:Ahhhhhh *-* Valeu, valeu mesmo! Todos in love com James e Lil, haha. Ma são uns fofos mesmo. A corrida? SUR-PRE-SA, KKKK. Você acha que não vai ter briga entre eles? Espere e verá (nesse cap, temos uma little discussion). Beijo!

Bônus: Então, só que eu não acho que eles façam juízo a cara dos personagens da fic, sabe? Tipo, tenho certeza que não rola colocar o Paul Walker para o Six, afinal, Six é um gatão morenão. Eu pensei em colocar o Paul Walker como o Remus, mas ia confundir demais, então ainda estou pensando. Isso é um fato, Lene e Sirius são o segundo casal mais complicado da fic, só perdem para JL.

**AnneBlackPotter:** Cap. 7: Todo mundo quebrando correntes, isso aí. Ah, a Lene e o Sirius você vê o que rola hoje, haha. Beijo e muito obrigada pelo elogio!

Review do Cap. 3 que foi pra falar os personagens, haha: Obrigada pelos personagens! Haha, a Karen Gillan é a Lil escrita, só que eu acho que não encaixa aqui na fic, porque aqui eles estão todos na base dos 25, 26 anos. Estão adultos, e acho que para isso, o melhor são os atores mais velhos. VC ASSISTE DOCTOR WHOOOOO? OMFG, EU TAMBÉM! ADORO DOCTOR WHO, HEHE! DOCTOR, FUCK MEEEEEEE, ai, ai. KKKKKKKKK.

Bônus: Ah, sim, a cena da Marlene e do James eram para ser as cenas mais impactantes, porque os dois tiveram contato com esse mundo muito cedo, assim como a Lily. Ah, mal agradecida não, acho que não. Mas ela tem muito medo, sabe? O trabalho dela é perigoso, ela tem medo de que acabe prejudicando a irmã e a avó. Ah, a pergunta era pra saber como você os vê, a cara deles, sabe? Que atores você acha que faça juízo a eleS? Atores, modelos, cantores? Beijo.

**Flah ':** Cap. 7: KKKKKKKK, também acho, toca aí o/ JayJay e Lil são demais de tão fofos! Dorcas e Six fighting, hahaha, a personalidade dos dois são aquelas que quando se juntam, explodem, hehe. Ah, Remus é totalmente amável! Beijo!

**Clara Casali**: HAHAHA, relaxa, Clarinha. AAAAAAH *-*Que anjo você! Obrigada! James e Lil são realmente fofos, eu acho os dois fofíssimos! Nesse capítulo já é a véspera da corrida, e no próximo, eles descobrem onde é, e toda essa papagaiada ae. James e Lily deram só uns pegas. Mas tudo vai mudar hoje, MWAHAHA. Beijos.

Bônus: Sim, a Lily é disléxica. É isso mesmo, as crianças zoavam ela porque ela era disléxica. CARA! Você melhorou minha vida falando da existência da Alyssa Campanella! Eu achei ela a Lily perfeita! Não tem cara de criança, nem de inocente (venhamos e convenhamos, aqui na FC, a Lily não é inocente não...). Sim, manda pra mim as fotos dela! Meu email é: rock[.]queen00[]gmail[.]com, só tirar os colchetes. Beijos!

**Margaux-hz**: OOOOI :D OWWWWWWWNTS *-* Haha, fico feliz por ter alegrado sua segunda! AAAAAAAAAAH, ok, eu vou tentar is o mis rápido que der. E vc, mocinha, pode ir com calma, quando der você posta. Seus elogios são ótimos, muito obrigada! Sério, vc é uma fofa. A cena J/L ficou fluffy até a última letra, haha. Die? Hum... no one. but hospital... Hell yeah. KKKKKKK. A Lene vai ter mais desenvolvimento agora, já que vai começar a pedreira, o Sirius vai começar a se envolver mais com ela. Nossa, quando descobrirem do Sirius, tô até com pena. CARA, EU ESTOU DANDO MUITO SPOILER PRA VOCÊ. Não posso, não posso, não posso! Espero que goste desse! Tu é gaúcha? Vc falou "tri-ansiosa" e tals... É? Adoro o sotaque gaúcho, acho mega fofs. Beijo!

Bônus: Sim, a infância deles refletiu imensamente no que eles são agora. Muito, tanto que muitas das coisas que eu vou falar aqui terão ligação com a infância deles (Jamesie principalmente. Sinta o spoiler vindo em sua direção... AGORA!). Valeu pelos personagens! Ah, eu achei bem difícil de escrever esse bônus, mas não pude resistir. Vc gostou do da Lene? Putz, foi o mais difícil de escrever, hehe. O que me deixou mais triste foram o do Sirius e o do James. Aí está o chapter, espero que goste!

**Pamela Evans**: Hahahaha, Salvei Seu Halloween? Putz, tô lisonjeada aqui, haha. Assiste, assiste, assiste! É uma série de filmes incrivelmente perfeita! Ok, valeu! Beijo!

**Infinity21**: Cap. 7: Minha Infinity, como está? O que importa é que você veio, querida! Hahahaha, sim, esse capítulo foi inteiramente voltado para o romance JL e RD. "Tão duros, mas ao mesmo tempo, tão frágeis, tão duros, mas ao mesmo tempo, tão frágeis" você os descreveu perfeitamente! James e Lil são exatamente isso! A tensão pré corrida está loucamente louca! Hahaha, assim que se alivia, berrando mesmo! Berrando que é bom! Ah, Dorcas e Remus saíram do chove não molha, fi-nal-men-te. HAHAHAHA' suspense! Morrer, bom, isso não posso dizer que vai acontecer. Mas que ainda tem muita coisa pela frente, ah tem. Estou a espera, pode deixar, hehe! Eu espero sim minha fic *-* KK, ai, sou muito chata, eu sei u_u

Bônus: OOWWWWWWNNNNTS *-* Valeu! Essa foi realmente a intenção, mostrar alguns porques. Tudo o que eles passaram na infância e na adolescência influenciou muito no que eles são hoje, comportamentos, jeito de ser, ações, comentários, desconfianças, e eu acho importante mostrar o fundamento de tudo isso. Sim, James foi muito corajoso (essa é uma das características mor dele, a coragem, - gryffindor roooooooocks, haha). Obrigada pelos personagens! Beijo e espero que goste do cap!

Agora, sem mais delongas (as always, hehe), the capter number eight!

Excuse me, vou assistir meu ep. de Glee! Alguém aí é Gleek, falando nisso? Se vocês se interessarem, as séries que eu assisto são: Glee, Supernatural, Vampire Diaries, House, Skins, DOCTOR WHO (*-*) e a mais importante, Grey's Anatomy. Grey's e Glee dividem esse posto, na verdade. Ah, e eu assisti The x-Factor quando consigo. Beijos!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8 – Mistérios e Torpor.<strong>

Ainda na mesma manhã, Dorcas estava sentada no sofá, entre as pernas de Remus. Ele tinha seu exemplar de Otelo à frente dos dois, e tentava falhamente ler, mas a única coisa na qual se concentrava era Dorcas. Seu cheiro, seu cabelo, sua roupa. Tudo.

-"Imagine... Logo ele, que costuma tratar as mulheres na palma da mão... Assim que o lenço completar sua obra, isto é, afastá-lo de mim, o que, espero e creio, acontecerá em breve, estarei livre para partir com você, sem vínculos e sem preocupações." – Dorcas leu, segurando um riso no final. Remus sorriu. – Há, que piada.

-Por que? – Ele perguntou, a ajeitando em seu colo. Ela sorriu antes de continuar:

-Porque sim! – Dorcas exclamou, e Remus olhou divertido para ela. – Não é óbvio? Você é a prova disso!

-Do que, Dorcas?

-Disso! – Ela apontou para o livro. – Ela com esse preconceito de que o cara que tem as mulheres na palma da mão é ruim!

Remus franziu a testa, e a ajeitou para poder olhar seu rosto. Dorcas revirou os olhos ao dar de cara com a feição confusa do loiro, e deu um tapa leve na perna dele.

-Você! Você tem todas as mulheres na palma da sua mão, bobo. Mas nem por isso – Dorcas deu um beijo na bochecha dele. – você é um cara ruim. – Ela beijou a outra bochecha dele.

Ele, primeiramente, estranhou tudo aquilo. Afinal, nunca havia... Bem, gostado tanto de uma mulher como gostava de Dorcas. Na verdade, era bem mais profundo do que gostar. Mas Remus tinha tanto medo de assustá-la, que resolveu não dizer a palavra com 'a'.

-Eu _tinha_ todas as mulheres na minha mão. – Remus disse, dando um beijo no topo da cabeça de Dorcas. Ela riu e se aninhou nos braços dele, sentindo seu coração disparar.

-E não tem mais por que? – Provocou ela, rindo.

-Porque... Bem, você sabe.

-A dificuldade em dizer que você é meu namorado é tão grande assim? – Ela perguntou divertida, e Remus parou no meio do caminho para um sorriso.

Namorado?

_Namorado_?

-Vamos dar uma volta? – Ela perguntou, percebendo que ele estava muito quieto desde a pergunta dela. Dorcas moveu-se desconfortável e se levantou do sofá, encarando-o um pouco insegura.

Sentiu-se soltar o ar aliviada ao vê-lo sorrir.

Remus levantou-se no sofá e esticou a mão para ela, que agarrou a mão do loiro. Os dois saíram de dentro do galpão, tomando o cuidado de baixar as portas. Dorcas caminhou até seu carro, e Remus percebeu que encarava a garota, parado. Balançou a cabeça e riu de si mesmo.

A palavra com 'n' ficou rodando na cabeça dele durante um tempo. Namorado. Sorriu alegre e desajeitadamente para Dorcas, que o olhava ainda um pouco temerosa. Andou em passos largos até ela, e abriu a porta do carro de seu carro.

-Ei, pro seu carro, garanhão. – Ela o empurrou rindo.

-Não posso dirigir pra você agora, é?

-Nop. – Respondeu divertida, enquanto Remus revirava os olhos, indo para seu carro. – É só me seguir, loirinho.

-Como desejar, loirinha. – Respondeu irônico, gargalhando, enquanto Dorcas arrancava com seu Mustang. Sorriu para si mesmo, e deu partida no carro.

* * *

><p>O homem magro e desajeitado adentrou o recinto escuro e quente. A fumaça de cigarro e o cheiro de vodca eram abundantes. Tossiu e ouviu uma risada rouca e cruel vindo de trás da mesa de madeira escura e desgastada.<p>

-O que quer, Avery? – Perguntou o homem atrás da mesa, virando-se para o magrelo à sua frente. Avery estremeceu, sentindo até um pouco de medo. Olhou para o homem à sua frente. Usava uma camisa preta, e sua calça era larga e social. A pele era branca como giz, e tinha uma careca reluzente.

Os olhos eram escuros e amedrontadores, e Avery se encolheu, sentando-se na cadeira estofada.

-Precisamos da lista da Kamikaze. – Os olhos do homem atrás da mesa se estreitaram, procurando algum defeito na frase de Avery. Puxou do fundo de uma gaveta uma pasta contendo uma única folha de papel. Tirou a folha de dentro da pasta e disse:

-Bem, aqui está. Quero que preste atenção. Alguns "competidores" são bem espertos. Ágeis, e bons no que fazem. Por isso, Avery, quero que preste muita atenção do que vou te dizer. Não pisque. Não pare de prestar atenção em cada movimento suspeito que eles fizerem. Porque se algo der errado, e for _sua culpa_ você não vai gostar. Ah, não vai mesmo. – Avery sentia seu corpo magrelo se encolher na cadeira a cada palavra ameaçadora que seu chefe dizia.

Assentiu nervosamente, e viu o homem que tanto temia gargalhar maldoso.

-Pois bem. Pode começar _o serviço_. – Avery pegou o papel, com as mãos tremendo, e correu para porta mais rápido do que surgira naquela sala.

-Tchauzinho, Avery.

-Boa tarde, Lord Voldemort. – E saiu antes que acabasse gaguejando de medo.

* * *

><p>Enquanto isso, um garoto magrelo saiu de dentro do táxi, sentindo a brisa gelada bater em seu rosto. Deu algum dinheiro para o motorista, e saiu rumando para dentro do edifício escuro. Notou que a áurea daquele lugar era ligeiramente assustadora.<p>

Empurrou a porta do edifício e deu de cara com muitos seguranças, e caminhou até a recepção.

-Eu preciso falar com... – Puxou um papel gasto do bolso do jeans, e leu em voz alta. – Carter Johnson.

-E quem seria você? – A recepcionista perguntou, fitando-o de forma inquiridora. O garoto se sentiu ligeiramente desconfortável, e bateu sua perna no balcão nervosamente, encarando a recepcionista. – Garoto?

-Eu preciso falar com ele, por favor. – Ele pediu, e a mulher suspirou. Tirou o telefone do gancho e digitou o ramal de Carter. – Sr. Johnson? Tem um garoto aqui querendo falar com o senhor. Hum... Ele tem cabelos escuros e uma franja. Parece com aquele cara do departamento de agentes especiais. É. Esse mesm... Tem certeza , Sr.? Ah, está bem, então.

Bateu o telefone no gancho e encarou o garoto mais uma vez, curiosa.

-Pode subir. Quinto andar, sala 3. – Ele assentiu, e caminhou até o elevador. Apertou o botão de metal e esperou até que o elevador chegasse, nervoso. Entrou e começou a tamborilar os dedos no metal do apoio de mãos.

O elevador chegou ao quinto andar.

Saiu rápido e procurou a sala três com o olhar. Andou um pouco pelo corredor amplo, até que deu de cara com a sala que procurava. Bateu na porta com o nó dos dedos, e ouviu um "entre".

Engoliu em seco, e assim o fez. Abriu a porta polida e entrou na sala de Carter.

-Você por aqui? – Perguntou divertido, apontando a cadeira para que se sentasse. – Seu irmão não vem hoje. – O garoto sentiu seus ombros se encurvarem, e assentiu, levantando-se da cadeira. Carter arqueou as sobrancelhas, e o magrelo sentou-se novamente. – O que queria com ele?

-Meu pai está internado. Coma alcoólico. E meu responsável legal é o meu irmão, embora eu não fale com ele há um tempinho, sabe. – Ironizou, cruzando os braços. Por mais que sua jaqueta o esquentasse, o frio londrino não parava.

-Oh... – Carter murmurou, sem saber o que dizer. – Sinto muito.

-Obrigado, Sr. Johnson. – Ele respondeu, tentando sorrir. – Eu preciso que o Sr. faça uma coisa pra mim.

-Claro, claro. Tudo para o irmão do meu melhor agente. – Respondeu Carter, sorrindo. O garoto sentiu-se aliviado, e soltou o ar. – O que quer? Um táxi, dinheiro...?

-Quero o endereço do meu irmão. – Respondeu, e Carter conteve a surpresa, encarando o garoto. Percebeu que o menor tinha várias olheiras em volta dos olhos acinzentados, e parecia cansado, provavelmente havia passado a noite acordado. A pele estava pálida e sem vida, e os cabelos, diferentes de os de seu irmão, pareciam fracos.

Pegou um papel e rabiscou com sua letra corrida algumas palavras. Deu o papel para o garoto.

-Obrig... Meu irmão mora num galpão? – Perguntou franzindo a testa.

-Não, mas é lá que ele tem passado a maioria do tempo. – Carter admitiu sem muita vontade, e fez o máximo que pôde para não deixar transparecer a incerteza em seu rosto. – É só isso?

-Só. Obrigado. – Respondeu se levantando. Apertou a mão de Carter, e caminhou até a porta, colocando a mão na maçaneta gelada.

* * *

><p>Fora o galpão 22, todos passavam muito tempo na casa de Marlene. Não sabiam porque, mas se sentiam aconchegados ali, sentiam que ali era um lugar bom.<p>

Marlene e Sirius, acompanhados de Dorcas, haviam decidido ir para o galpão checar os carros mais uma vez, afinal a corrida seria logo no dia seguinte.

Lily e James acabaram ficando sozinhos na casa, e estavam se sentindo muito desconfortáveis com aquela, hum... Situação. Ah, só o que faltava mesmo, os dois agirem como Remus e Dorcas.

Desde o dia que haviam se beijado, Lily tentara ficar afastada de James o máximo possível. Não sabia direito o que dizer a ele, e nem o que sentir. Na verdade, Lily não sabia absolutamente nada. Só que era bom, muito bom.

-Evans? – Ele a chamou, e ela levantou a cabeça, o encarando silenciosamente. – Vamos sair.

Lily arqueou as sobrancelhas, e James suspirou resignado, levantando-se do sofá e caminhando até a cadeira bamba na qual Lily sentava.

-Anda. Vamos. – Ele agarrou na mão dela e a arrastou para o lado de fora. Lily tentava se soltar de James, mas por mais forte que fosse, James era enorme perto dela. Bufou e entrou no carro dele, no banco do passageiro.

-Você me seqüestra e eu nem dirigir posso? – Ela perguntou sarcástica, enquanto ele atia a porta do carro e colocava a chave na ignição. James riu nasalmente e abriu um sorriso largo pra ela, que rolou os olhos.

-Não é seqüestro se você quer.

-E quem disse que eu quero ir, Potter? – Ela rebateu, olhando furiosa para ele.

-Voltamos ao tratamento de sobrenomes agora? Adoro quando você fica irritadinha, fica tão bonitinha. – Ele caçoou dela, sorrindo inocente. Quero dizer, fingindo inocência. Lily grunhiu e se virou para o outro lado, ignorando ele. – Você não pareceu reclamar de mim aquele dia, sabe...

-Cala a boca. – Lily resmungou baixinho, e James sorriu vitorioso, dando partida no carro.

Minutos depois de uma viagem silenciosa, a chuva que antes era só uma pequena garoa começou a aumentar. Ver a estrada era um pouco difícil, mas nada que James não pudesse passar por cima.

-Está chovendo.

-Eu tenho olhos. – James respondeu na mesma moeda. Se ela queria briga, então ela teria.

-Deveríamos voltar.

-Não deveríamos não. - Ele estacionou na frente de um monte de mato. De certa forma, Lily identificou como uma floresta.

-O que...?

-Espera. – Ele pediu, pegando a mão de Lily e a levando para dentro do monte de arvores e mato. Lily abriu a boca várias vezes para falar algo, mas o torpor da mão de James agarrada a sua a fez ficar em silêncio.

As roupas de Lily estavam encharcadas, assim como as de James. As gotas de águas nos cílios dela tornavam sua visão um tanto difícil. Sua mão ainda estava agarrada à de James, e por mais que ela quisesse soltar, não conseguiria.

Escancarou a boca ao chegarem a uma cachoeira. Lily nem sabia da existência de cachoeiras em Londres, na verdade. Mas James era James, e com certeza faria existir uma cachoeira.

Olhou maravilhada para a água que descia em sua frente. O turbilhão de águas caía com força no lago abaixo, criando um barulho alto graças a chuva e fazendo algumas gotas voarem. Não percebeu que começou a sorrir.

-Gostou? – James a tirou de seus devaneios. Ela se virou para ele, sorrindo.

-É... Lindo.

-Eu sei. – James riu nasalmente, e encarou a paisagem a sua frente. Não se lembrava exatamente como havia descoberto aquele lugar, só lembrava-se que quando tinha 13, 14 anos, ia até ali respirar um pouco.

Precisava de silêncio de vez em quando. Fugir das coisas.

-Onde estamos? – Perguntou depois de algum tempo, sentando-se no chão molhado. James a acompanhou.

-Precisa mesmo saber? – James riu divertido, e Lily o olhou arqueando as sobrancelhas. – Ah, não é necessário, _Evans_. – Sentiu uma pontada no estômago ao ouvir seu sobrenome.

-Como quiser, _Potter_. – James riu sem humor ao ouvi-la chamando-o pelo seu sobrenome. Gostava do jeito que "James" soava quando Lily dizia. "James".

James, num ato infantil de querer chamar a atenção, arrancou a camisa e ficou somente com a bermuda. Lily respirou fundo ao encarar a figura musculosa ao seu lado.

Ele não era como os caras de academia, cheio de músculos exagerados. James tinha braços fortes e bronzeados, ao contrário de Lily, que era ligeiramente encorpada e tinha a pele quase pálida.

Conteve sua vontade de agarrar os músculos – e outras coisas – de James e continuou encarando a cachoeira.

-Vem. – Ele se levantou do chão, e a ajudou a se levantar também. Pegou sua mão e a conduziu até um lugar mais alto, onde havia uma pequena caverna.

Os pés de Lily e James batendo no chão de barro molhado eram o único barulho, além da chuva e da queda d'água. Nenhum dos dois ousaria quebrar aquele silêncio.

James sentou-se no chão de pedra, e Lily repetiu seu gesto, sentando ao seu lado.

-Tire a camiseta.

-O que?

-Vai congelar se ficar com a camiseta molhada. – James mordeu a língua para conter o sorriso sacana que estava quase se expondo. Lily arregalou os olhos.

-Não, obrigada.

-Ah, vamos lá! Não farei o que você não quiser. – James levantou as mãos no ar, em sinal de rendimento. Lily bufou e virou de costas para ele. – Sabe que eu vou ver de um jeito ou de outro, não sabe?

-Ahhhh, cale a boca. – Reclamou enquanto puxava a camiseta pela sua cabeça.

James engoliu em seco ao ver o corpo alvo de Lily logo a sua frente. Ela tinha curvas delineadas, e seios que chamavam a atenção. O sutiã vermelho só causava mais reações indesejadas em James, que sentia sua pele se eriçar.

E assim a pele de Lily o fazia também. Sabia que James a observara, e por isso queria que aquele processo ridículo demorasse o máximo possível, assim não teria que virar e o encarar.

Sentou-se ao lado dele, olhando para frente e tentando ao máximo matar a curiosidade de saber o que ele pensava.

-Onde nós estamos, _Potter_?

-Chama-se "Bosque Woods" – Ele respondeu displicente, enquanto bagunçava aos cabelos. Olhou mais uma vez para o corpo de Lily, mas dessa vez sem pudor. Observou cada centímetro que cobria a garota, cada curva, tudo o que podia ver. E o que não podia também. – Próxima pergunta.

-Por que me trouxe aqui?

-Gosto daqui.

-E daí? – Ela indagou, cruzando os braços no intuito de se esquentar e cobrir seu corpo, o que sabia que seria uma tentativa infrutífera.

-Gosto de você também.

Lily abriu a boca e a fechou várias vezes, como já havia feito anteriormente. Mas, novamente, o torpor de ter aquele rapaz tão perto dela, a fazia querer parecer menos idiota e falar algo interessante. O problema, é que esse mesmo torpor tirava todas as palavras de sua boca.

-Você gosta do meu corpo, da minha boca, e de sei lá mais o que, não de mim. – Foi o que ela conseguiu dizer, encarando o teto de pedra daquele lugar e suspirando.

James rolou os olhos, e antes que Lily pudesse protestar, ele a agarrou, colocando-a em seu colo e a aproximando de seu corpo. Seus rostos ficaram numa distância minúscula, e ele podia sentir o hálito quente dela em seu rosto.

O mesmo torpor de novo.

-O que te faz pensar que eu sou um cara ruim?

-O que te faz pensar que eu sou uma garota fraca?

-Eu nunca disse que você é fraca. – Ele alegou, encarando Lily com seus olhos castanhos que exalavam terror. Eram frios, concretos e... _Maus_. James a aproximou mais, acomodando-se entre suas pernas.

-Olha pra mim, e diga que você não gosta. Que você não gosta de falar comigo, que você não gosta de tocar em mim, que você não gosta de me ver, e que você não gostou de me beijar. Olha pra mim, e diga que você já fez o que quer que tenhamos feito com alguém melhor. – James pressionou-a contra seu corpo.

Lily sentia a respiração entrecortada de James, que não demonstrava expressão alguma em seu rosto. O contrário dela, que sabia que por fora expressava medo, insegurança e muito mais.

E novamente, o maldito torpor de ficar perto dele deixou-a sem palavras. Porém, por mais longe que ficasse dele, sabia que ao encarar os cabelos bagunçados e os olhos profundos de James, não conseguiria mentir.

-Eu quero alguém que diga que me ama. Não alguém que só queira transar comigo algumas vezes. – Lily segurou com força os pulsos de James, que caminhavam para sua cintura.

James suspirou, e afastou Lily de si mesmo durante alguns segundos, respirando fundo.

Quem disse que ele também não sentia o maldito torpor?

-Se eu disser que te amo agora, você vai achar que é mentira.

-Sim.

-Mas se eu não disser... Bem, não vou dormir essa noite. Eu amo você. – James não esperou a resposta dela. Estava... Estava com medo.

Medo do que ela pudesse responder, medo do que ela pudesse pensar.

Lily não pestanejou um segundo. Deu passagem para James aproximar o beijo.

Nunca soube como, mas sua mão foi parar no meio dos cabelos bagunçados e macios dele, puxando cada fio. As mãos de James em sua cintura faziam pressão, e ela sabia que aquilo deixaria marcas. Mas ela as adoraria, no final.

A língua de James acariciava a sua com calma, e os dois não tinham pressa. Iam devagar, e calmamente. Afinal, o tempo estava sempre a favor dos dois.

Lily apertou as pernas ao redor da cintura de James, e o aproximou de seu corpo gelado. O choque entre o corpo quente dele e o gelado dela fez os pelos de Lily se eriçarem.

Mordeu o lábio inferior de James, que soltou um gemido baixo. Lily riu e ele rolou os olhos, endireitando-a em seu corpo.

-Calma, apressadinha. – Ele riu, virando-a e a empurrando na parede. A pressão entre a pedra gelada da parede e o corpo quente de James a fez suspirar, e se amaldiçoou mentalmente por isso.

Os beijos de James foram descendo pelo seu pescoço, e Lily não pôde protestar quando James colocou a boca em seu pescoço, marcando a pele dali com um chupão. Gemeu sem conseguir se conter.

James sorriu contra sua pele, e foi descendo mais os beijos, até chegarem em seu colo. Lily tombou a cabeça na parede, derrotada.

E quando pensou que James fosse continuar o trabalho incrível que estava fazendo... Ele se levantou do chão, agarrando a camisa que estava jogada num canto. Lily escancarou a boca, e olhou para ele incrédula.

-"Não quero alguém que só queira transar comigo algumas vezes." – Ele a imitou com uma voz de falsete, enquanto lançava a regata azul para ela. – Estou cumprindo sua ordem, milady.

-Ah, não comece com essa! – Lily disse indignada, levantando-se do chão e socando o ombros dele com seus punhos não muito relevantes. James riu, e segurou os pulsos dela.

-Adoro quando fica irritada, sabia? Você faz essa coisa engraçada com as sobrancelhas... Fica gostosinha... – James disse divertido, e Lily rolou os olhos.

Ele colocou uma mecha do cabelo ruivo atrás de sua orelha, e sorriu, dando um beijo em sua testa.

-Sabe, ruiva... – Ele disse, com a testa colada na dela. – Ainda vamos ter muito tempo para isso.

-Vamos, é?

-Claro. Você é minha namorada agora. – James levantou o queixo de Lily, obrigando-a a lhe encarar.

E o maldito torpor novamente se instaurou.

Mas Lily desviou dele facilmente, colando seus lábios aos de James.

* * *

><p>Naquela noite, todos voltaram para o galpão 22, para falerem sobre a corrida, e conseguirem desestressar um pouco (o que não aconteceu).<p>

Marlene já não aguentava mais ficar ali, naquela atmosfera densa e profunda de nervosismo. Saiu de dentro do galpão e foi para o lado de fora, sentando-se no capô de seu carro durante algumas (muitas) horas silenciosas. A pressão que estava sorbe ela era praticamente palpável.

Sirius surgiu com um copo de whisky, e sentou-se ao lado de Marlene, e ambos ficaram encarando o céu estrelado daquela noite. Não quiseram quebrar aquele silêncio, talvez por medo de falar, talvez por medo... Medo de tudo. Medo de não fazer ideia do que estavam sentindo, quem sabe?

-Você está legal? - Ela perguntou preocupada, fitando-o séria. Sirius olhou para baixo e riu secamente.

-É. Não sei direito. - Marlene riu com a resposta dele, e Sirius se sentiu menos desconfortável. - Não consigo dormir.

-Normal. - Marlene murmurou, tentando acalmá-lo. - Eu estou preocupada, Sirius.

-Por quê?

-Eu estou com... - A voz dela foi morrendo aos poucos. Não tinha coragem de admitir aquilo nem para si mesma. - Eu estou com medo.

Sirius abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes. Não conseguia pensar em algo para dizer a ela. Estava tão aterrorizado quanto Marlene.

-Você ouviu o que o Frank disse. É suicídio. - Ela deu ênfase na última palavra, e passou as mãos pelos cabelos escuros, nervosa.

-Lene, fica calma. Você é incrível correndo. - Sirius assegurou, e ela sorriu docemente para ele.

-Não é como as corridas normais, em que você entra e ganha uma grana alta. - Ela disse, sentindo a voz tremer. - É algo grande demais, muito maior.

-Vai dar tudo certo. Eu sei que vai. - Sirius assegurou. Ele sabia que cada palavra era uma mentira imensa, mas ambos se sentiam confortados pelas mentiras ali ditas.

Marlene sentiu a brisa arrepiar os pelos de sua nuca.

-Meu irmão gosta de você. - Marlene observou, e Sirius sentiu um sorriso crescer - Ele se afeiçoou muito a você e ao Remus. - Comentou Marlene, olhando para o céu. - E eu também.

Antes que Sirius conseguisse raciocinar, sentiu Marlene se aproximar. Estavam à uma distância perigosa.

Naquele momento, Sirius percebeu o quanto havia se envolvido. Percebeu que eles acabaram realmente se tornando uma família (e algo mais...).Sirius sentiu uma vontade enorme e irritante de vomitar. Aquele sentimento estranho de culpa...

Mas ele conseguia identificar muito bem a razão para se sentir assim.

E não era por estar sendo corrompido pelos novos conhecidos, que já haviam se tornado amigos.

Era por estar colocando em risco a vida e liberdade daqueles mesmos conhecidos, estando na Yard.

Mas seu cérebro não permitiu que raciocinasse mais, pois sentiu os lábios quentes de Marlene se chocarem com seus lábios gelados.

A mão dela fora parar em sua nuca, e mergulhou nos cabelos dele, puxando-os eventualmente. Antes que ela pudesse continuar as carícias, sentiu Sirius a pegando no colo e a empurrando no vidro gelado do carro.

O beijo, que antes era apenas um choque dos lábios, começou a mudar.

Marlene abriu a boca, e Sirius entendeu bem aquele sinal. Avançou com a língua na boca dela, e sentiu aquela batalha ser travada internamente mais uma vez.

Mas seus hormônios sempre falaram mais alto.

Marlene era o tipo de coisa que Sirius não provava há muito tempo. Ela o excitava e o deixava maluco. As mãos dela, antes inocentes na nuca, exploravam cada parte do corpo de Sirius, por baixo da camisa.

Arranhavam as costas dele, o que deixaria marcas. Se separaram, arfando. Marlene sentiu os lábios arderem, e sabia que seus cabelos estariam bagunçados, assim como as roupas.

Marlene tocou seus lábios, e olhou surpresa para Sirius. Ele definitivamente tinha 'a' pegada.

-Oh. - Foi o que conseguiu dizer, sentindo o ar faltar.

Colou seus lábios novamente, e Sirius chegou à conclusão de que realmente precisava provar Marlene mais algumas vezes.


	11. Chapter 11

Olá, leitores queridos!

Hehehe, eu atrasei pra postar esse, né? Desculpem, desculpem! Para a felicidade de vocês, eu escolhi um dos personagens já! Só _um_.

Sou mega, mega, mega crica pra isso. Gosto de escolher a cara perfeita. Escolhi a Lily, graças a ajuda da belíssima leitora a qual não revelarei o nome agora, porque vocês provavelmente vão nos reviews ver quem foi! Nunca saberão, MWAHAHAH (mentira, aposto que vão descobrir rapidinho...)

Ainda não vou contar quem é a personalidade que representará nossa ruiva, porque quero guardar segredo!

É nesse capítulo que temos a corrida! já vou adiantando que fiz uma mudança: Não teremos hospital, para a tristeza da nação, KKKKKKKKKK. Pelo menos não nessa parte. Hospital mais pra frente (sim, eu estou me sentindo culpada, então vim dar spoiler :D).

Outra coisa: Esse capítulo, como já diz o título, é para ser lido ouvindo "Born to Be Wild", do Steppenwolf. Créditos a linda Marismylle, que bolou uma trilha mara pra eu colocar na fic. Comecem a escutar quando a corrida tiver início.

Espero que gostem desse capítulo, ele ficou bem enormemente gigante, e eu coloquei o máximo de coisas que eu podia. Faltou uma cena, mas ela fica pro próximo capítulo. Respostas aos reviews:

**Flah'**: A Lene e o Sirius vão ficar para o próximo capítulo, onde eu fiz uma cena grande com os dois, acho que vocês vão gostar. Haha, a cena JL ficou boa. E você vai querer me matar depois desse capítulo, tenho certeza, lalala. Skins é uma série bastante pesada, tem nudez quase que explícita e muitas drogas. Mas eu acho legal. House não é a melhor série que eu vejo, mas é boa. GREY'S É DEMAIS, E PONTO FINAL HAHAHA O/. Grey's é foda mesmo, sem comparação. Tudo bem que eu estou atrasada com os eps na oitava season (ainda estou no cinco ¬¬); Meu essa bostinha desse hiatus aí, me deixou sem Damonlicious! Ahhh, porque você não gosta do Kurt? Amo tanto ele! Beijo.

**AnneBlackPotter**: Marlene é a negação em pessoa, credo! Eu falaria: "Vem cá que eu não acabei, cachorrão!". KKKKKKKK, owwwwwwnt *-* fico feliz que esteja gostando, meu bem! Beijos!

**Pamella S. Potter**: R/D é meu casal favorito, hehe. Sim, eu sou uma pessoa da parte fanom do fandom de HP. Saberemos isso no próximo capítulo, hehehe. Ah, relaxa, quando você achar melhor, assista! É muito, muito bom! Inté!

**Clara Casali**: Clarinha! Ah, FINALMENTE a Lily e o James se resolveram, KKKKKKK. Oxe, e como! Ainda tem muita água para rolar. A corrida foi o primeiro desafio deles, e por enquanto o mais difícil. Beijos, beijos, beijos.

**Mariana E. Potter**: o nome disse é "fim de semestre", KKKKKKK. correr atrás de tudo que ficou pra trás é fooooooooda. Ah, é que todo mundo tava querendo a cena JL, por isso falei aquilo. mas agora tem corrida, e com soundtrack ainda, hehe. Espero que goste!

Sem mais delongas, chapter nine!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9 – Born To Be Wild.<strong>

No galpão, o clima estava tenso. Lily estava nos braços de James, com a cabeça encostada em seu peito. Ninguém falava uma palavra. Dorcas tinha suas mãos entrelaçadas nas de Remus, e ele tentava convencê-la de que tudo estava bem silenciosamente, mesmo que ele estivesse morrendo de medo.

Marlene e Sirius se entreolhavam furtivamente, sem saber o que dizer. Sirius, internamente, estava morrendo de medo de James e do que ele poderia fazer.

Um barulho de motor chamou a atenção de todos, e Dorcas deve de se conter muito para não rir de Phobos chegando com seu _carro de velha_.

Mordeu os lábios, e James, que estava prestes a irromper numa gargalhada, olhou para Dorcas que já estava ficando vermelha, e respirou fundo, tentando sem muito sucesso ficar em silêncio.

-Bom dia. – Disse pomposo. – Estudaram o percurso? – Assentiram.

James era o que mais se sentia desconfortável naquele momento. Odiava seguir ordens, por isso era sempre o chefe. Odiava dever satisfações para as pessoas, odiava que o controlassem, e era exatamente o que Phobos fazia naquele momento. E se ele continuasse assim, iria pra baixo da terra mais rápido.

-Deverão chegar no lugar marcado – Esticou um papel a James – às duas da manhã. Sem atrasos. – Todos balançaram a cabeça, e assistiram Phobos ir embora novamente.

Ficaram em silêncio, encarando-se. James resolveu tomar as rédeas.

-Precisamos ficar calmos. Calmos. – James disse, respirando fundo. Coçou a cabeça, nervoso. – Temos tudo preparado?

-Acho que si. Os carros estão com o tanque cheio, fizemos as modificações que precisávamos. – Remus respondeu com a cabeça entre as mãos. Dorcas se remexeu ao lado dele e ficou de pé, chamando a atenção de todos.

-Eu fiz uma coisa no carro de vocês ontem! – Ela exclamou alegremente, e todos levantaram a cabeça assustados. Dorcas parecia o tipo de pessoa que faria modificações bastante curiosas. – Venham! – Ela arrastou todos para onde estavam seus carros. – Vêem o botão no volante? – Perguntou para todos.

Assentiram com a cabeça enfiada pela janela do carro.

-O que é isso? – Perguntou James.

-Digamos que eu turbinei o motor de vocês. Muito. Então, se for MUITO necessário, já sabem como ativar as modificações. Botãozinho vermelho, e os primeiros lugares no papo. – Dorcas disse orgulhosa, passando a mão no capô de seu carro.

-Loirinha, ficamos te devendo essa. – Disse Sirius, rindo abertamente.

* * *

><p>-Prontos? – Perguntou Sirius, quando todos estavam entrando em seus carros. Todos assentiram e entraram em seus carros, tomando o caminho indicado por Phobos.<p>

Cada um estava imerso em seus próprios pensamentos e dúvidas. Lily apertava nervosa as mãos em volta do volante. Sua respiração era descompassada. Ela estava nervosa. Muito.

Assim como Marlene, que sentia suas mãos tremerem. O medo de fazer alguma coisa errada,o medo de não ser forte o suficiente a assolava.

O carro de Dorcas parou ao lado do de Remus no semáforo. Os dois se entreolharam durante aqueles milissegundos de parada. Ele movimentou os lábios num sucinto e discreto "Tome cuidado".

Dorcas assentiu e sorriu sem vontade para ele.

Demoraram alguns minutos até chegarem ao terreno indicado. Perceberam que havia quatro caminhões, e James fechou os olhos ao estacionar o carro.

Sirius suspirou antes de sair do carro. Estava fingindo coisas demais àquela altura do campeonato.

Caminharam até a aglomeração de pessoas que estava reunida em torno de alguns homens.

-Diane Key. – James reconheceu o homem que chamava os nomes. Era Jake Mulciber, um dos caras de Voldemort. James já havia corrido com ele algumas vezes. – Devon Print. – Devon acenou, e entrou em seu carro novamente.

Deu partida e dirigiu até um dos caminhões, subindo pela rampa e entrando no container de metal.

A corrida não seria ali, seria em outro lugar. Ali era só uma fachada, então.

-Dorcas Meadowes. – Dorcas acenou tentando mascarar a tensão. Entrou em seu carro, e pilotou até o caminhão, subindo a mesma rampa.

Remus sentiu seu estômago revirar. "D" e "R" ficavam bem longe. Ele provavelmente ficaria num caminhão bem longe do dela.

Mulciber passou o olhar pela lista.

-Sem E... Sem F... Gabriel Jones. – Gabriel repetiu o gesto de Dorcas. – Sem H... James Potter. – A maioria ficou em silencio ao ouvir o nome de James. Todos os olhares foram para ele.

James caminhou até seu carro, e deu partida, ignorando os olhares. Remus lhe lançou um olhar um tanto desesperado, como se quisesse dizer "Cuide da Dorcas". Há.

Como se ela precisasse de alguém pra cuidar dela, pensou James.

Entrou no caminhão, que teve a porta de trás fechada rapidamente. Um breu se instalou, e tudo ficou escuro. James encostou sua cabeça no banco e tentou não ficar preocupado com Lily.

Seu celular vibrou.

_De: Dorcas._

"_James? Você está comigo?"_

James riu baixinho e respondeu.

_De: James_

"_Calma aí, lourinha. Sim, estou junto com você"_

Dorcas soltou o ar, aliviada. Fechou o celular e jogou-o na bolsa. A claridade do visor se apagou, e tudo definitivamente ficou escuro.

* * *

><p>-Vamos, desçam! – Ordenou Mulciber, abrindo a porta do fundo do caminhão. Os carros foram saindo de ré, em ordem. James e Dorcas manobraram seus carros e estacionaram. Saíram e se entreolharam discretos.<p>

Os outros caminhões foram chegando, e James viu Lily sair do caminhão. A ruiva saiu do carro e encostou-se no capô, tentando não olhar para James.

Aos poucos, todos foram chegando, e se reuniram ali. James não conseguiu reconhecer o lugar, mas percebeu que ainda estava em Londres.

-Boa noite. – Uma voz fria e monótona os chamou. Todos se viraram para encarar quem quer que fosse. – Não, se vocês querem saber, eu não sou Lord Voldemort. Me chamem por Antonio Dolohov.

"Se vocês estão aqui, é porque são muito corajosos, certamente" – Ele riu desdenhoso. – "Pois bem. Essa bela moça – apontou para a moça esbelta que passava entregando GPSs para os competidores. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos claros que iam até o meio das costas. – está entregando para vocês a rota em que passarão."

A moça passou por Sirius, e lhe entregou o GPS.

Ao chegar em James, ela o olhou de cima a baixo, desejosamente. James sorriu para ela, que riu baixinho e entregou o GPS para ela. Lily olhou para ele, sentindo seu estômago queimar.

Estendeu a mão para a moça e a olhou feio, o suficiente para fazê-la se assustar e andar mais rápido.

-Quem vai fechar as ruas? – Perguntou Remus, por curiosidade.

Dolohov riu.

-Esse é o ponto. Ninguém.

* * *

><p>-Senhoras e senhores, entre em seus carros. – Todos entraram e manobraram seus carros o mais rápido.<p>

Sirius contou ali 20 carros. Dez cairiam fora.

Lily sentia suas costas se retesarem, e ela respirou fundo.

Marlene olhou para a foto de James em sua carteira e suspirou. Era 'agora ou nunca'.

Dorcas estalou o pescoço. Era pra valer.

Remus viu a garota alta e encorpada bandeirar a corrida, e a única coisa em que conseguiu pensar foi em ganhar aquela corrida.

James pisou no acelerador com força, sentindo a adrenalina tomar conta dele. Contornou facilmente alguns carros de passeio, e chegou ao primeiro lugar antes que alguns pilotos piscassem os olhos.

_Get your motor running__  
><em>_Head out on the highway__  
><em>_Looking for adventure__  
><em>_In whatever comes our way_

-Ei, gatinha? – Um rapaz de cabelos tingidos chamou Dorcas. Ela rolou os olhos e continuou pilotando o mais rápido que conseguia, mas ainda sim, o carinha insistente continuava atrás dela. – Pista não é lugar pra mulher, queridinha. Lugar pra mulher é na minha cama.

Remus, que já alcançava a namorada, ouviu o rapaz falando. Sentiu seu estômago queimar, e jogou seu carro pra cima do dele, fazendo o rapaz bater numa outra moça. Dois já estavam fora.

Dorcas sorriu para o namorado, que piscou discretamente.

_Yeah, darling, gonna make it happen__  
><em>_Take the world in a love embrace__  
><em>_Fire all of your guns at once and__  
><em>_Explode into space_

Sirius sentia a respiração ficar desigual. Tinha que ficar entre os 10 primeiros, tinha que ficar. Primeiro porque precisava carregar aquela carga para Carter, em segundo, porque... Porque sentia que era uma obrigação com seus amigos.

_Amigos_.

Ah, ótimo.

Sirius pisou no acelerador e desviou de alguns carros, chegando perto de Remus, que estava em terceiro lugar.

_I like smoke and lightning__  
><em>_Heavy metal thunder__  
><em>_Racing with the wind__  
><em>_And the feeling that I'm under_

Marlene estava indo bem, desviando de todos os carros. O que a deixava mais tensa, era que eram duas da manhã, de um sábado, e havia pelo menos uns cem carros de pessoas comuns e inocentes ali.

Desviou de um Fastback verde, e continuou seguindo.

-Filho da puta... – Resmungou Marlene, respirando fundo para não acabar destruindo o interior de seu carro.

Fechou os olhos com um milissegundo, tentando se concentrar o máximo que podia. Desviou de mais alguns civis (afinal, não queria problemas com ninguém) e seguiu.

_Like a true nature's child__  
><em>_We were born, born to be wild__  
><em>_We can climb so high__  
><em>_I never want to die_

O barulho dos motores excitava e ao mesmo tempo assustava Lily. Toda aquela potência concentrada, toda aquela força. Ela sorriu para si mesma. Por que não liberá-la, então? Pisou fundo no acelerador e ultrapassou uns três carros.

Alcançou Dorcas e passou Marlene para trás.

_Born to be wild__  
><em>_Born to be wild_

-Ficar em último de novo é muita humilhação... – Marlene respirou fundo e virou na primeira curva.

Olhou em volta, vendo todos aqueles pilotos. Se ela estava ali, é porque era boa, muito boa. A confiança a invadiu num baque, e ela pilotou como se fosse a primeira vez que pilotava em sua vida.

-Faltam trinta quilômetros para o fim da prova. – O GPS disse com aquela voz de falsete, e Remus sorriu para si mesmo. Estava atrás do dono de um Impreza, que estava atrás de James, que liderava a corrida.

_Get your motor running__  
><em>_Head out on the highway__  
><em>_Lookin' for adventure__  
><em>_In whatever comes our way_

Atrás de Remus, Dorcas dirigia nervosa, e no páreo de Dorcas, uma morena que ela tratou de mandar pra longe.

Alguns centímetros atrás de Dorcas, Lily puxava Marlene, e Sirius estava ao seu lado.

-Faltam 20 quilômetros para o fim da prova. – Lily sentiu um Honda passar a seu lado numa velocidade incrível. Ela fez uma conta mental e percebeu que estava em décimo segundo.

_Like a true nature's child__  
><em>_We were born, born to be wild__  
><em>_We can climb so high__  
><em>_I never want to die_

-Ah, caralho! Dane-se! – Lily exclamou, e apertou o botão vermelho em sue volante.

Num rompante, ela sentiu-se empurrada para frente com a velocidade que o carro atingira. Passou Sirius, Dorcas e Remus, ficando em terceiro lugar.

Dorcas sorriu vitoriosa, e Sirius tomando coragem, resolveu apertar também. Ficou surpreso quando o carro aumentou de velocidade num segundo.

Marlene, que estava nas lanternas, apertou o botão também, acelerando e parando logo atrás de Sirius.

Então, na ordem, estava James em primeiro (sem qualquer uso do botão milagroso de Dorcas), o dono de um Impreza, Lily, Sirius, Remus e Marlene e Dorcas juntas.

James sorriu ao chegar à linha de chegada, e o GPS dizer:

-Parabéns, você chegou ao fim da prova. – James tirou a chave da ignição e puxou o freio de mão, saindo do carro e sendo aplaudido por uma multidão de pilotos e espectadores.

Todos chegaram logo em seguida, e foram aplaudidos tanto quanto James.

-Tenho um presentinho, gatinho. – A mesma garota de cabelos castanhos que entregara o GPS agarrou James pela gola da camisa.

Lily fechou o punho, e sem medir as conseqüências, bateu a porta do carro e caminhou com suas botas de couro stilleto até James, que estava estático. Puxou a vadia pelo cabelo e a empurrou no chão.

-Você é louca?

-Isso – tapa – É – tapa – Para – soco – Você – joelhada no estômago – Aprender – empurrão para o capô do carro de James. – que não deve mexer com o que é _meu_. – Deu mais um tapa na garota, que deu um grito e saiu correndo dali.

Sirius e Remus assistiam àquilo rindo sem parar. James também não agüentou e explodiu em risos. Porém Lily não gostou muito.

-Tá rindo do que, palerma? – Perguntou irritada, socando o braço dele. – É sua culpa!

-Quer dizer que eu sou seu, então? – James perguntou, puxando-a pela cintura. – Então, Srta. Evans?

Lily não respondeu e ficou emburrada. Virou as costas e saiu andando, enquanto James ria. O moreno gritou:

-Bom saber que sou seu, Evans. Porque você também é toda minha. – Lily sorriu para si mesma, e continuou caminhando para seu carro. – Só minha.

_Born to be wild__  
><em>_Born to be wild_

* * *

><p>Os dez vencedores estavam numa sala pequena de uma boate, se encarando. James expunha seu melhor olhar de mau, assim como Remus.<p>

Sirius observava cada um deles. Havia visto todos eles em alguma ficha da Yard.

A música tocava alto, e as batidas faziam as paredes tremerem um pouco.

-Parabéns, parabéns. – Antonio Dolohov e Jake Macnair entraram na sala, sorrindo para os competidores. – Vocês, dos 20, conseguiram chegar aqui. Parabéns, eu admito que se vocês estão aqui, é porque são muito bons.

-O lance é o seguinte. – Começou Macnair. – Vocês são bons, são sim. Se não, não estariam aqui. Mas é bom que prestem atenção no que eu vou dizer, muita atenção. Vocês podem ser espertos, mas Lorde Voldemort tem o dobro de esperteza.

Marlene engoliu em seco, e piscou atordoada.

-Qualquer um que estiver espionando, ou tentando se dar bem por aqui, vai pagar caro. Muito caro. – James conteve a vontade de rolar os olhos e cuspir na cara de Macnair. Quem aquele babaca pomposo pensava que era? – Seus nomes e celulares, escrevam nessa prancheta.

A prancheta foi passando nas mãos dos pilotos, e os seis escreveram seus celulares e seus nomes.

-Ótimo. Agora, podem ir se divertir. Open bar. – Todos saíram da sala, abruptados. Afinal, bebida de graça.

-Seis doses de blue, por favor. – James pediu ao barman, que segundos depois, aparecer com quatro copos curtos de whisky com gelo. – Valeu. – Entregou os copos aos amigos, e os seis procuraram rapidamente um sofá para se jogarem.

Sentaram-se, e James apontou discretamente para um canto.

-Não olhem agora, mas ali no canto... – Todas as cabeças se viraram para o canto da boate, onde um dos competidores se encontrava, bebendo alguma coisa com uma mulher em seu colo. – Nossa, vocês são bem discretos hein! Aquele é Amus Diggory. Não se preocupem com ele, é só um babaca pomposo.

Remus riu.

-Ali, pegando uma dose no balcão, Benjamin Fenwick. Gosto dele, é um cara legal. Virem discretamente, por favor. – James disse sarcástico. – Ali, perto da máquina de chopp, é Trinity Addams. Não se engane pela cara bonita. É louca.

Lily arqueou as sobrancelhas para James, que levou a mão até o cabelo, rindo.

-E por último, Severus Snape. – James cuspiu o nome, olhando feio para o homem alto e esguio que tomava um whisky numa mesa afastada. Ele tinha olhos muito negros, e um sorriso sarcástico. Cabelos escuros e não parecia muito amigável. – Argh, otário. Só mais um idiota que acha que sabe correr, mas parece que a bunda está no lugar do cérebro.

Remus riu.

-Snape... Acho que ele já fechou uma corrida comigo uma vez. – Lily comentou distraída, enquanto mandava mais um gole de energético para dentro. Todas as cabeças se viraram para ela, inclusive a de James, que parecia incrédula. – Que foi? Ele não é tão ruim...

-"Ele não é tão ruim"– James a imitou com uma voz de falsete. Marlene rolou os olhos, seu irmão se revelava um cara muito infantil para um dos maiores corredores do país. – Achei que tivesse alguma coisa na cabeça, Evans.

-_Evans?_ – Olhou furiosa para James. Idiota infantil! Estava se comportando como um verdadeiro bebezão. E ouvir seu sobrenome saindo da boca dele a deixou estranhamente sem ação.

Marlene e Dorcas se entreolharam, preocupadas com Lily. Sirius e Remus se prepararam para arrancar Lily de cima de James quando ela resolvesse atacá-lo com arranhões.

-Como preferir então, _Potter_. – Lily se levantou nervosa do sofá e caminhou até o bar, pedindo mais uma dose de alguma bebida forte.

James ficou a encarando ir, se saber o que fazer. Aquilo nunca havia acontecido com ele antes, foi uma daquelas coisas bem inesperadas. Sua vontade era de ir lá e agarrá-la, dizer que sentia muito. Mas não sabia como fazer, e era aquele o problema.

-Pisou na merda, James. Pisou na merda... – Cantarolou Sirius, que recebeu uma olhada ácida de James. – Que foi?

-Sirius está certo, Jay. – Remus observou, passando o braço em volta da cintura de Dorcas. – Acho que vou indo para casa... – O tom de voz de Remus não era pouco insinuante. Era _muito_ insinuante, tão insinuante que não houve uma pessoa ali que não percebeu o que ele queria dizer.

Marlene segurou o riso, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

-É... Eu também... – Dorcas comentou, ficando vermelha como um drink cor de sangue que estava sobre a mesa. Sirius não se conteve e soltou uma gargalhada alta e grave, que se assemelhava a um latido. – Para a _minha_ casa.

-Ooooopa, alguém aqui vai ficar abandonado hoje! – Marlene gargalhou, batendo nas coxas.

-Coitado, vai ficar no cinco contra um, hahaha. – Sirius caçoou, e Remus revirou os olhos. Olhou significativamente para Dorcas, que entendeu aquilo como um "vá se quiser".

E havia algum motivo para ela _não_ querer?

-Já entendemos que a noite vai ser quente hoje... Quer que eu leve seu carro para o galpão? – Perguntou James, esticando a mão para Dorcas. – Preciso arrumar alguma atividade mesmo, sinto que se eu aparecer na Lily hoje, vou acabar sendo enxotado.

Dorcas sorriu e esperou até que todos estivessem dispersos o suficiente. Entregou a chave para James e seguiu Remus para fora da boate, ignorando os gritos de "Usem camisinha" vindos de Sirius, os de "Esperem até chegar em casa!" vindos de Marlene e "Quero ser o padrinho!", vindos de James.

Dorcas entrou no carro de Remus, um tanto insegura. Ficou encarando a paisagem londrina, e os letreiros brilhantes. Tentou ao máximo ignorar Remus, que pelo canto do olho, ela conseguia ver que a encarava.

Remus não conseguia para de pensar na mulher a seu lado. Em momento algum da trajetória até seu apartamento, ele conseguiu parar de pensar nela. Não que não fizesse isso diariamente, e já estava até com medo de estar virando um daqueles apaixonados idiotas, mas era diferente o que ele estava sentindo naquele momento.

Ele não sabia se era tesão, se era... Se era paixão. Remus realmente não sabia, e desejava com todas as suas forças saber.

Estacionou na porta do apartamento, e tirou a chave da ignição. Com o barulho do motor cessado, ele e Dorcas caíram num silêncio profundo, no qual ambos olhavam para a frente, sem saber o que dizer ou o que fazer.

E ele que achava que já tinham passado daquela fase.

-Quer que eu te leve para casa? – Perguntou um tanto chateado, já tirando a chave do bolso e a colocando na ignição. Porém, antes de o fazer, a mão delicada de Dorcas segurou seu braço.

Remus lentamente levou seu par de olhos castanhos claros até os olhos azuis-quase-brancos dela. Durante alguns segundos, ficaram ali, só apreciando o olhar um do outro. Não que aquilo tenha durado muito tempo.

Dorcas puxou o namorado pela camisa, e colou seus lábios nos dele, como se aquele momento dependesse daquilo. E... De certa forma, dependia. Antes que pudesse tomar conta de seus atos, Remus aprofundou o beijo, colocando as mãos na cintura de Dorcas.

O ambiente começou a ficar quente. Mais do que antes.

O banco da frente do carro já estava ficando apertado, e ambos sabiam disso. Se separaram arfantes.

Em questão de segundos, Remus e Dorcas saíram do carro, e entraram no prédio, chutando a porta como conseguiam. Com dificuldade, Remus tirou a chave prateada de seu bolso e destrancou a porta de seu apartamento.

Fechou-a com o pé, e finalmente estava livre. Dorcas espalhava beijos delo seu pescoço, e empurrava a jaqueta de couro dele para baixo o mais rápido que conseguia.

Remus conduzia Dorcas o mais gentilmente que conseguia para seu quarto, e colocou-a na cama, como se fosse a primeira vez que fazia aquilo com uma garota – e definitivamente não era.

Mas pela primeira vez, era com uma mulher. Uma mulher decidida, adorável, e que ele amava. Sim, ele a amava, e foi naquele momento, com seu olhar preso no dela, e com aquele meio sorriso se formando em seu rosto, que ele finalmente teve coragem de dizer:

-Eu amo você. – Sussurrou perto do ouvido dela, sentindo-a estremecer em seus braços.

E ele finalmente se sentiu apto para arrancar a blusa dela em paz.

* * *

><p>REMUS , KKKKKK.<p>

Cortei a onda, eu sei, cortei a onda de romance. Mas eu vim aqui porque quero falr da minha vida.

Sabe o que eu acho demais? Ir ler uma fic, e depois quando o autor/autora responde os reviews, ler os nomes de vocês! Meu, fico alucinada! Direto vejo a Infinity21, a Margaux-hz e a Mari Potter la nas fics que eu leio, hehe.

Não sei porque, fico muito feliz. Fico pensando: "nossa, elas tem o mesmo gosto que eu, que demaaaaais".

Enfim, cortando pra outro assunto agora...

Agredeço DEMAIS ao pessoal que anda mandando as fotos para eu ver. Mas se não for pedir demais (já pedindo, né), o pessoal aqui da fic tem lá pelos seus vinte e quatro, vinte e sete anos. Precisamos de uma galerinha mais velha...

E com cara de mau, claro.

KK

Enfim, só isso que eu gostaria de falar.

Agora, com a licença de vocês, vou assistir meu episódio de glee: I Kissed a Girl!

Beijos no coração de vocês (baianagem roooooocks)!

PS.: Sou torcedora fanática do Chelsea! Alguém aí sabe como terminou o último jogo deles? Dormi antes de terminar! KKKKKKKKK, beijo definitivo!

**PS2.: Acabei de lembrar de algo! Eu ia perguntar: Vocês querem uma cena mais hot com o Remus e a Dorcas? Eu estava pensando em fazer um bônus com os dois satisfazendo os desejos quentes deles... KKKKKK #hot. Sério, é uma pergunta, gente. Hot or not?**

Beijos DEFINITIVOS!


	12. Chapter 12

Vocês devem estar rancorosos, HOHOHO.

Mas a Tia Jacket ama todos vocês mesmo assim, beleza?

Então, vou dar uma boa notícia procês. Fiz a capa da Marlene, da Lily e o Sirius já *-*

Yep, I did.

Só faltam a do Rem, do James e da Dorcas :D. Então, sugestões, lembrando que eles devem ter entre 23 à 30. Ou pelo menos pareçam.

Eu terminei esse cap por pura pressão de uma amiga de escola minha, a Isabela, que provavelmente está lendo esse cap agora.

Sobre a cena hottie Remus/Dorcas, ela provavelmente virá num bônus, claro, se minha amiga não desistir de me ajudar a escrever. Eu não tenho conhecimento algum na área... Hum... Sexual, sabe... Sou virgem. Então não sei muito bem o que eu escreveria numa NC. Portanto, minha amiga Cass vai me dar um help.

Ok, vamos aos reviews!

Pamella S. Potter: Sim, eu cortei o clima, HOHOHO. Adoro fazer isso com os outros, FATO. O James tava nervosinho, com ciúmes, fez cagada. Aceitável, aceitável. Tenho sim! Me segue lá e avisa que é tu! itsblackened[.]tumblr[.]com. Espero que goste!

DeniseFedato: Owwwwwnt *-* Obrigada!

Mariana E. Potter: HOHOHOHO, sim, eu demorei mesmo :(. Fim de semestre me enrola toda. A "Lily" do filme, se chama Letty. Então, não pretendo matar a Lily aqui na fic, embora a Letty morra no filme. Beijocas espero que goste do cap!

AnneBlackPotter: LOLOLOLOL eterno. Todo mundo aqui é pervo, Jesus! KKKKKKKK, veremos se minha amiga me ajudar. Aí beleza, se ela me der um help. Beijo!

Flah: O Season Finale de Grey's é sempre... ÉPICO! Lembra do tiroteio? E do George morrendo. POIS É! Hiatus sucks, fato. ODEIO. Mas tadinhos, tem que descansar um pouco. Bom, eu não gosto mto do Snape também, hehehe. Mas amo o Kurt de paixão. James sempre wins. tu acha que o James é de se desculpar, Flahzinha? Pffffffff. Sim, ele disse que ama ela! Todos grita em coro HOHOHO. Ah, u amo o Chelsea tanto quanto amo o Kurt LOLOLOL. Tanto quanto eu amo o Remus tbm, KKKKKK. Beijos!

Bem, espero que gostem do capítulo! E por favor, mandem reviews, gente :/ São minha inspiração, poxa!

Beijos

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10 – Eu Preciso de Você.<strong>

Dorcas se remexeu, sentindo algo macio embaixo de si. Abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo a claridade invadir seus olhos. Fechou-os novamente, grunhindo.

Escondeu o rosto no que ela pensava ser o travesseiro. Mas não tinha cheiro de travesseiro. Tinha um cheiro cítrico que ela adorava sentir, e que, particularmente, havia sentido muito na noite anterior, se é que me entendem.

-Bom dia. – disse a voz divertida que ela ansiava em ouvir. Levantou sua cabeça e deu de cara com Remus a olhando como se ela fosse a pessoa favorita dele no mundo.

-Bom dia. – Respondeu sorrindo, e deu um selinho rápido nele. – O que estava fazendo? – Perguntou, se levantando de cima do peito dele. Sentiu-se corar até o último fio de cabelo quando percebeu que estava nua.

Remus riu nasalmente, sentando-se na cama. Dorcas perguntou-se se ele estaria nu também.

Graças a Deus ele estava com a cueca preta. Que ela havia tirado na noite anterior. Ah. Meu. Deus.

Enrolou-se na pilha de lençóis macios, e encarou Remus, que a olhava com a sobrancelha arqueada. Desviou o olhar, segurando-se para não rir.

-Vi tudo isso ontem, não adianta esconder. – Remus comentou, levantando-se da cama e dando uma olhada maliciosa para Dorcas. A loira escancarou a boca e lançou um travesseiro nele. – Ei! – Ele reclamou, olhando divertido para ela.

Dorcas franziu a testa ao vê-lo se abaixar para pegar algo. Esticou o pescoço, e viu que era uma bandeja. Remus colocou-a na cama, e sorriu para Dorcas.

-Café da manha, mademoiselle. – Disse pomposo, sentando-se ao lado dela. Deu um beijo rápido, e avançou nos croissants. – Isso é muito bom! Roubei da Lene quando fomos lá uns dias atrás. E olha, eu fiz ovos e bacon! Você gosta, certo?

-Adoro! – Ela respondeu rindo, pegando um pouco de ovos mexidos com um garfo. – Caramba, Rem, isso está delicioso!

-Modéstia a parte, só precisei de _cinco_ tentativas! – Ironizou, tomando um gole do café que estava na bandeja.

-Você tem que parar de tomar tanto café. – Ela disse, enquanto mordia um pedaço de pão com manteiga. – Estou morrendo de fome, meu Deus.

-Te esgotei, é? – Dorcas olhou mortalmente para Remus. O pior é que ele estava certo, no final de tudo. – Eu sei, eu sei. Você tem vinte e cinco anos, deveria agüentar no mínimo umas quatro rodadas!

Dorcas não sabia se conseguia ficar mais vermelha.

-Eu que tenho quase vinte e sete agüento mais umas duas, poxa. – Remus estava provocando, e ela sabia disso. Sorriu malicioso, e tomou um gole de água.

-Idiota... – Resmungou mal-humorada, rolando os olhos.

-Eu faço café da manhã para você, e sou tratado assim? – Perguntou fingindo indignação. Cruzou os braços, fazendo Dorcas rir. – Esperava algo em troca, pooooxa.

-Eu só agüento uma rodada a cada doze horas, querido.

-Isso é um problema, meu bem. – Remus colocou a bandeja no chão, engatinhando desajeitadamente até Dorcas. A loira riu quando ele colocou uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo, fazendo o mesmo com os braços. – Será que podemos resolver – beijou o pescoço dela – isso?

Dorcas sorriu maliciosa, e empurrou Remus para o lado.

O loiro caiu derrotado na cama, fechando os olhos e tentando controlar a respiração.

-Hoje não. Combinei de ir à casa da Marlene, vamos fazer uma noite de garotas! – Respondeu animada, soltando um gritinho no final.

-Qual é, você só vai para lá a noite... Agora é meio dia! Vamos curtir à tarde, meu amor... – Tentou falhamente agarrar Dorcas, que agilmente deu um pulo da cama, levando o lençol junto com ela.

-Você não pode me cansar mais, querido!

-Doooorcas, vai me deixar no cinco contra um? Sério?

-Se for esperto, vai esperar até amanhã de manhã, quando eu voltar para você, _bonitão_. – Dorcas soprou um beijo para ele, que bufou chateado, mas no fundo não estava realmente irritado. – Você me ama, sabe que ama.

-E esse, Dorquinhas, é o único problema! – Cantarolou, pulando da cama e dando um beijo na bochecha da namorada. Enfiou uma camiseta e disse: - James trouxe seu carro, ok?

-Ah, certo... – Dorcas riu nasalmente.

-Vou aproveitar que você não quer uma rapidinha para começar bem o dia, e vou fazer algumas coisas! – Dorcas entendeu bem o que "algumas coisas", significava. Provavelmente, resolver algum esquema de corridas.

Afinal, fora do esquema com Phobos, eles ainda tinham seus deveres.

-Vai para a oficina?

-Vou, não passo lá há pelo menos cinco dias. Stu deve ter destruído tudo à essa altura! – Dorcas enfiou seus shorts e depois colocou o sutiã. – Fecha pra mim?

-Eu acho bem mais legal abrir, maaaaas... – Remus gargalhou, fechando o sutiã da namorada.

-Está cheio de piadas hoje, hein? – Resmungou mau humorada, e Remus riu, dando um beijo na bochecha dela.

-Quer dizer então – Remus fez uma pausa para passar o moletom pela cabeça. – Que você vai me trocar pelo magrelo da oficina? – Remus abraçou Dorcas, pela cintura, passando as mãos pelo seu abdômen e puxando-a mais para perto. Riu ao senti-la estremecer.

-Reeeeemus, para com isso. – Ela pediu, empurrando o loiro para trás. – Eu tenho que ir, tchauzinho! – Saiu correndo pela porta da frente, e Remus riu, jogando-se na cama mais um momento.

-Ela ainda me mata, ah, mata. – Riu de si mesmo, e continuou a se vestir, rindo.

x-x

Sirius percebeu que não havia qualquer presença ali além de Marlene, que o encarava um tanto... Cautelosa. Sorriu de canto para ela e se sentou ao lado dela no sofá velho.

-Oi. - Ele disse, olhando para Marlene. A morena virou-se para Sirius, sentindo aquela coisa estranha no estômago. - Tudo bem?

-Tudo, tudo. E você? - Perguntou ele, incomodado. Eles tinham mesmo chego naquele patamar podre de conversa? Tentou sorrir, mas nada saiu.

-Estou bem. - Respondeu do jeito mais curto que encontrou.

Ficaram num silêncio profundo, que incomodaria a qualquer um. Sirius olhou para suas próprias mãos, tentando não se concentrar em Marlene. Mas quando viu, já era tarde.

-Precisamos conversar. - Disseram juntos. - Você primeiro. - Repetiram. - Ok, eu vou. - Não puderam deixar de rir naquele momento.

Suas gargalhadas preencheram todo o galpão.

-Então, Lene... - Sirius resolveu começar logo. Quanto mas cedo começasse, mais rápido terminaria. - Depois daquele, hum, dia... Na véspera da corrida...

-Semana passada, sim. - Ela tentou dar um empurrãozinho.

-No dia em que... Bem, eu... E você... - Sirius estava tão inseguro e nervoso que achava que ia morrer. Nunca se sentira tão nervoso assim em toda sua vida, nem em 1980 e poucos, quando cantara no coral da escola.

-Pelo amor de Deus, Black! Cadê a porra dos seus culhões? - Ela esbravejou, olhando para ele como se ele tivesse problemas mentais. Sirius franziu a testa, e coçou a nuca.

-O-o que? - Perguntou, virando-se divertido para ela.

-Eu estou te dando o maior mole, e você aí, mongando e esperando o trem pas... - Marlene foi calada com um choque frio em seus lábios.

Ela se lembrava exatamente de como era. Os lábios de Sirius, macios e gelados como um iceberg, movimentando-se contra os seus (tão gelados quanto os dele naquele momento)

A língua dele acariciando a sua lentamente, e os movimentos pareciam preguiçosamente calculados. Marlene nem dera conta quando sua mão foi parar nos cabelos escuros de Sirius, puxando os fios delicadamente.

Separaram-se em busca de ar. Marlene o encarou novamente.

Não compreendeu a ânsia em estar perto dele, a ânsia em tocá-lo. Mas resolveu acalmá-la.

Puxou Sirius para outro beijo ardente, sentando-se no colo dele. O rapaz sorriu contra a boca dela.

-Caham. - Alguém pigarreou, e Sirius rezou para todas as pessoas e entidades religiosas para que não fosse James.

Pois é.

Não teve sorte.

-Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? - James exclamou, engrossando a voz. Ah, era só o que faltava!

James dar escândalo, aí sim, Marlene ia começar bem o dia. A morena arrumou os cabelos com rapidez e sorriu constrangida para James, que a encarava, vermelho de raiva.

-O. Que. Está. Acontecendo. Aqui? - Perguntou entre os dentes, caminhando em passos duros até Sirius.

-James, pelo amor de deus... – Marlene levantou-se do sofá, empurrando o irmão para trás. – Não seja tão temperamental só porque dormiu no sofá. – Marlene não conteve sua vontade e começou a gargalhar, enquanto seu irmão aprecia a beira de um ataque.

-A questão não sou eu e _minha namora-_

-Ex-namorada. – Marlene observou, e James a fuzilou.

-_Namorada_. Mas como eu ia dizendo, a questão é você e _Sirius. _– James engrossou a voz, soando como um irmão super protetor (que ele era). – Não me olhe assim, McKinnon. – James ironizou ao ver sua irmã o olhando suplicante.

Ele começaria de novo...

-James, por favor, não faça isso que você está pensando em fazer! – Marlene segurou o irmão pelos ombros, desesperada. Toda vez que Marlene arrumava um namorado sério (o que acontecia pouco, uma vez que ela só havia tido três ou quatro namorados sérios).

Sirius estava alheio àquela discussão. Olhava de James para Marlene, amedrontado. A idéia de apanhar do cara enorme e do melhor corredor de Londres o assustava. Só um pouquinho, sabe.

-Sirius. – James começou, sentando-se ao lado do amigo no sofá. – Marlene tem uma... Vasta coleção de ex-namorados.

-_TRÊS_, JAMES, _TRÊS EX-NAMORADOS_ DESDE OS MEUS 16 ANOS! – Ela berrou, estapeando as costas do irmão.

-Como eu disse, uma _vasta coleção_. – James caçoou da menor mais uma vez, empurrando-a para o lado. – Primeiro, o cara que nós descobrimos que era gay.

Sirius arregalou os olhos, e olhou incrédulo para Marlene.

-Mas o que? – Exclamou, com a boca escancarada.

-É, e ele ainda dançava como goo goo boy. – James explicou sério, e Sirius fez força para não rir. – Depois, temos o cara maluco.

-Que dedo podre, Marlene, credo. – Sirius comentou antes de conseguir se segurar. Marlene o fitou com o rosto corado, e ele riu. – Desculpe, continue.

-Depois do maluco, temos o que foi preso por porte de drogas, é. Ele tinha mais pó no nariz do que o Ozzy Osbourne, e acredite, isso é bem difícil. – James respondeu, ainda sério. Sirius estava começando a ficar com medo de James, muito medo (mais do que antes).

Sirius balançou a cabeça, um tanto (muito), nervoso.

-Pois bem. Eu gosto de você, cara, sério mesmo. Você é um rapaz muito legal, e é honesto, pelo que eu percebi. – Sirius sentiu sua pressão baixar, e todas as suas extremidades gelarem. Somente assentiu, tremendo. – É o cara que eu gostaria que a minha irmã namorasse. E se vocês estiverem... Sei lá, namorando... Eu aprovo totalmente.

-Eu preciso pedir sua aprovação para algo, é? – Marlene indignou-se, olhando feio para James.

-Como eu dizia – Ironizou mais uma vez, respirando fundo. – Eu gostaria de te perguntar se tem alguma coisa que eu deveria saber sobre você, ou que você meio que gostaria de dizer.

Sirius engoliu em seco. Aquele era o ponto em que tudo estava no limite. Ele amava Marlene, amava a companhia daquelas pessoas que conhecera, mas as coisas tinham chego ao limite.

Ele havia se apegado a cada um deles, e a cada uma de suas manias. Havia aproveitado cada momento, e ele sabia que poderia chamá-los de amigos, cada um deles. Mas não podia mais mentir sobre quem era de verdade, simplesmente não podia.

Ele amava demais Marlene para mentir sobre mais alguma coisa.

-Eu... – Abriu a boca para falar, as ela se fechou rapidamente.

E a coragem? A coragem para dizer-lhes o que ele realmente era? Sirius sentiu nojo de si mesmo durante alguns segundos.

Nojo das mentiras que ele havia contado, nojo de quem ele era. Sentiu nojo de ser policial durante uma fração de segundo. Sentiu como se ali fosse sua verdadeira casa, seu verdadeiro lugar. Sentiu como se aquelas pessoas fossem seus verdadeiros amigos.

_Sua verdadeira família_.

E Sirius finalmente entendeu sobre o que tudo aquilo se tratava, sobre aqueles sentimentos esquisitos dentro dele. Ele pertencia àquelas pessoas, àquele lugar, por mais que tentasse negar.

Eles podiam ser criminosos, podiam ser pilotos perigosos... Mas eram sua família. Era neles em que Sirius confiava plenamente (mais do que nos próprios colegas da Yard).

E a coragem de falar foi indo embora, embora, embora, e ao poucos, ele se silenciou.

-Não. Não tenho nada para falar. – Respondeu e James sorriu animado, batendo nas costas de Sirius e o abraçando.

-Bem vindo à família Potter, então! – James exclamou, abraçando o amigo/cunhado, e Marlene revirou os olhos. – Pronto, pode pegar o namorado de volta agora, Leninha.

-Sai, James. – Reclamou, empurrando o irmão e abraçando Sirius. – Quer dizer que somos namorados agora, Black?

Sirius, mesmo com seus pensamentos conturbados e peso na consciência, permitiu-se sorrir por um momento, como se aquele fosse definitivamente o momento mais feliz de sua vida.

-Acho que sim, Srta. Potter.

-Como desejar, Sr. Black. – Ela riu, depositando um beijo leve nos lábios de Sirius.

Seu _namorado_.

x-x

Marlene e Sirius, embalados no sonho shakespeariano deles (pelo menos para Marlene), saíram para almoçar juntos naquela tarde, deixando explícito a James que queria um momento romântico e particular. (-Não, James, VOCÊ NÃO VAI SAIR COMIGO E COM SIRIUS!).

Dorcas passara o dia inteiro na oficina, e Remus, resolvendo seus problemas de corridas. O mesmo a James. Só sobrara Lily, que havia resolvido ir para o galpão, tentando fugir ao máximo da mãe que ligava em sua casa constantemente.

Estacionou o Viper ACR no galpão 22, e puxou o breque de mão. Saiu do carro, distraída, e se jogou no sofá velho de molas. E logo seus pensamentos forma parar em James.

Ela não entendia porque se sentia assim quando pensava nele, quando o tocava. Assim... Assim tão... Tão bem. Era um "bem" tão esquisito, e tão contrário ao "bem que ela costumava sentir. Não era um "bem" como dirigir, ou um "bem" como dormir depois d um dia cansativo.

Era um "bem"... Um "bem" amedrontador. Um bem que fazia todas as coisas e possibilidades aumentarem de tamanho. Um "bem" que a fazia se sentir cheia de esperanças e incrivelmente bem.

Perguntou-se durante um instante se estaria apaixonada.

Não, impossível. _Lily Evans não se apaixonava._

Mas se o "bem" era tão incrível... O "mal" era terrivelmente horrível. O "mal" a fazia querer ficar sentada olhando para o nada durante um longo tempo, somente se lamentando consigo mesma. O "mal" era como uma áurea que a perseguia até que ela não agüentasse mais e cedesse.

E James conseguia fazê-la se sentir tão bem e tão mal ao mesmo tempo.

Era muita coisa de uma vez só e para uma pessoa só. Era uma quantidade infeliz e ínfima de coisas dentro dela, de sentimentos que ela julgava ter entendido. Mas sabia, no fundo, que não entenderia aqueles sentimentos, nunca.

Enterrou seu rosto nas mãos, e esfregou a face, nervosa e tremendo. Era um desespero, uma angústia. Ela daria tudo e qualquer coisa para saber o que diabos era aquilo que ela sentia.

Lily teria passado a tarde inteira, em silêncio, tentando achar alguma razão no meio de tantas emoções, se não fosse o barulho de passos arrastados enchendo seus ouvidos.

Levantou a cabeça assustada, dando de cara com uma figura nada ameaçadora. Um garoto magrelo e de cabelos escuros postava-se ali no meio do galpão, lendo atentamente um papel amassado.

-Quem é você? – Lily tentou soar ameaçadora, mas ao ver os olhos do garoto se levantarem do papel, o tom acabou soando mais triste e com pena do que ameaçador.

Os olhos dele estavam repletos de olheiras, como se ele não dormisse há (muitos) dias. A pele pálida e parecia prestes a se rasgar. Várias marcas roxas, provavelmente originadas do frio e de pancadas, na parte de seus braços que a camiseta preta não cobria. Os cabelos cobriam parte da testa, e somente o deixavam com uma aparência mais sombria e triste.

-Oi. – Ele disse, e Lily se levantou do sofá, caminhando até ele. Não com a intenção de bater nele, nem espantá-lo para fora do galpão.

-Você está bem, garoto? – Ela exclamou,analisando as roupas amassadas dele, e o cansaço exposto sem seu corpo. – Qual é seu nome?

-Regulus. – Lily teria rido em outra situação. Era um nome deveras engraçado, de uma estrela. Quem sabe ele não brilhasse? Hum... – Olha, moça, eu to procurando meu irmão. – O magrelo disse, um tanto apressado. Ele ia continuar falando, mas parou durante um segundo, e tomou uma lufada de ar um tanto fraca. – Nossa... Eu... Não me sinto bem...

-Regulus? – Lily o chamou, chacoalhando-o pelos ombros. Antes que ele pudesse ter outra reação, caiu no chão, convulsionando.

Lily entrou em pânico ao ver o corpo do garoto pulando de um lado para o outro no chão. Sentiu todos os seus músculos paralisarem, e algumas lágrimas nervosas começarem a descer pelo seu rosto.

Sua respiração começou a ficar lenta e mecânica, e seu pulmão parecia não querer suportar a quantidade de ar que podia. Tomou uma lufada de ar lenta e desesperada, enquanto se apoiava na parede. Ela tinha que ficar calma, calma.

Tinha um garoto de no máximo 15 anos, convulsionando no chão, cuspindo saliva e se engasgando.

-Respire Lily, respire. Lembre-se o que se faz numa crise epiléptica... Puta que pariu! – Ela berrou, esfregando o rosto desesperada. Não poderia ligar para a emergência, seria suspeito demais.

Mas tinha um menino convulsionando na sua frente! Seria tanto egoísmo não chamar um médico...

Para ganhar tempo, pegou uma das almofadas surradas e colocou debaixo da cabeça dele.

-Por favor, agüente... – Ela sussurrou para o garoto, que continuava a tremer o corpo com espasmos longos e constantes no chão. – Por favor... – As lágrimas voltaram a cair com toda a rapidez do mundo.

Puxou o celular, e ligou para a primeira pessoa que veio em sua mente, e a única que a fazia se sentir tão bem e tão protegida. O desespero do barulho de espera do telefone a angustiava mais e mais...

-Alô? – Ela gritou assustada, ao ouvir um murmúrio do outro lado do telefone.

-_Lily_? – Perguntou a voz do outro lado do telefone, confusa. – Você está legal?

-Tem um garoto aqui no galpão, pelo amor de Deus, James, ele está convulsionando! Eu não sei o que eu faço! – Ela gritou chorando e soluçando, tornando tudo mais difícil para o entendimento de James.

-O que?

-PELO AMOR DE DEUS, VEM PARA CÁ! EU NÃO SEI O QUE FAZER! – Se choro era bastante audível e desesperado, o que só preocupou mais James. Murmurou alguma desculpa para os caras com quem conversava, e entrou no seu carro, arrancando par ao galpão.

-Me explica direito, Lily. O que está acontecendo?

-Tem um garoto tendo um a-a-ataque epiléptico aqui no galpão! Ele apareceu, e começou a convulsionar, por favor! Eu _preciso de você_! – As lágrimas dela e os gritos desesperados foram o suficiente para que James sentisse todo o seu mundo desabar durante um instante.

Pisou com força no acelerador e engoliu em seco antes de responder:

-Estou chegando em dois minutos,


	13. Chapter 13

Oi, pessoal!

Hehehe, vocês devem estar querendo a caveira da tia Jacket.

Esse capítulo é bem focado no Sirius, no James e na Lily, já que na maioria dos capítulos eu coloco Dorcas/Remus e a Lene no holofote, só porque eu amo muito os dois, hoho.

Eu estou PRECISANDO MUCHO de uma Dorcas, um Remus e um james. Deem uma luz ae pra mim, pessoal, as minhas inspirações foram pro ralo.

Como eu amo todos vocês, seus lindos, hoje eu disponibilizo as capas da fic no meu perfil, pelo menos as que eu já fiz.

Respostas aos Reviews:

**AnneBlackPotter**: Eles são mesmo muito fofos juntos, adoro os dois. KKKKKK, Remus tá fogo nos países baixos, LOLOLOLOL. Sim, eu fui má com o Reggy, reconheço. Tu tem um caso com ele, é? SUA SORTUDA! Eu tô a ponto de pegar uma metralha e matar a Dorcas pra poder ficar com o Remus. Beijos e enjoy!

**DeniseFedato**: Owwwwwwwnt, obrigada :*

**Flah**: A morte do George me assombra até hoje, foi mucho triste. Assisti com a minha mãe. Mano, e na hora que ele escreve 007 na mão da Mer? XP. Acho que eles se recuperando do tiroteio foi a pior parte, eu me senti uma lesada. Tipo, eles haviam passado por um PUTA DE UM TRAUMA, e superaram. E eu, trouxona, não consigo nem superar meus amores não correspondidos, KKKKK. O Sirius quase contou, quase mesmo, mas essa realmente não é a hora certa. Os ex-namorados da Lene foi uma coisa que eu TIVE que colocar na fic, eu precisava de uma piada praquele momento, LOL. Eu já to vendo esse povo descendo a mão em mim, KKKK, só porque eu convulsionei o Little Black. Sim, sim, ela ligou pro Jamesito, KKKKK! Beijos, e espero que goste do cap!

**Mariana E. Potter**: OOOOOI! KKKK, sim a Lily entrou em desespero, tadinha. Eu entraria, ficaria piradona. Tenho sim, Mari: itsblackened(.)tumblr(.)com. Só tirar os parenteses, já sabe. hoho, tá aí o cap, beijocas.

**Pamella S. Potter**: Sim, o James faz TOTALMENTE o estilo irmão ciumento. Já assistiu Velozes? Se não assistiu, saiba que o protagonista do filme faz bem esse estilo irmão ciumento. Eu sei, eu sei, to começando a ficar com remorso de ter convulsionado o Regulus, ah, deus. Beijoooooo.

**Infinity21**: AAAAAAH, oi, que saudades de tu, minha portuguesinha. KKKKKKKK. Owwwwwwwnt, que fofa, vou responder como deve se responder a um review digno de rainha! Owwwwwwwwwwnt *-* Tá ótimo, pode ser Short Story sim. Vai ser Rem/Dorcas *-* ? Capítulo 8: Tadinho, dê um desconto pra ele, Miss 21! Sim, se fosse meu namorado já tinha virado defunto tambéem, KKK. Gente, a Dorcas não é demais *-* ? Amo ela de PAIXÃO! Qualé, parece que todo muno tem uma atração fatal pelo Tom, menos eu! Eu acho ele tão otário, sério, KKKKKK. Ah, esses seu gostos tipo carros, sofrimento antes do happy ending são mucho bons, eu adoro também. DARTH VADER ROCKS! Tenho umas três camisetas dele, ele é muito demais. KKKK, o tchauzinho Dark do Lord das Trevas te cativou, foi? KK. EXATAMENTE! É EXATAMENTE ASSIM QUE ELE PRECISA SER VISTO! Da máfia, com charuto, chapéu, malvadão, daqueles impiedosos. Mas que sabe reconhecer quem é bom (no sentido de quem sabe pilotar bem, no caso. Olha eu dando spoiler, ah, vou ficar quieta). Yeeeeep, Little Black aqui, só porque acho ele mto fofinho HOHOHO. Poooooxa, todas queremos um James. Mentira, minha paixão louca é pelo Remus, FATO. KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK, Lily colocaria James pra dormir no sofá até quando eles tivessem lá pelos seus 80 e poucos anos, KK. Yeeeeah, ele usou da arma que ela tinha usado! Sim, eu enrolei Sirius/Marlene durante 09 capítulos! Tinha que fazer algo pra eles! KKKK. Como esse termina, vamos para o...

Capítulo 9: OWWWWWWWWNt *-* A corrida é o grande momento que todo mundo estava esperando, e eu quis fazer o melhor. Coloquei até trilha sonora pra ficar bem louca! a intenção é exatamente essa. Quando eu comecei a escrever essa fic, o ponto era esse: mostrar um lado diferente das corridas, e drifts. KKKKKKKKK, James é O CARA. Ele é demaaaais. KKKKKKKKKKKK, Lily deu uma de boazona estilo Dorcas e mostrou quem manda no pedaço! Eles nunca se resolvem, né? Incrível! Eu não gosto do Snape, nunca gostei. Não é porque ele morreu que eu vou gostar, HOHO. Li uma fic só com ele, que foi assim, de longe, uma das melhores fics que eu já li. É perfeita. Chama-se "Muito Bem Acompanhada", é dele com a Marlene. Sim, um ship inusitado, mas é muito boa! KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK, James vai tomar uma atitude, fique esperando só, HOHO. Remus e Dorcas são mucho fofos, não são? São meu casal favorito, hehe. Owwwwnt, obrigada mesmo, Infinity! Eu fico lisonjeada!

Final do c. 9: É verdade, é muito bom! Tu lê Vermillion, não lê? é MUITO BOA! Escrever é uma arte. Não é só rabiscar uma dúzia de palavras num papel, ou mesmo digitar. É você colocar emoção, você transmitir sentimentos. Para escrever, você tem que colocar tudo o que você tem ali! É uma válvula de escape para mim, escrever. É incrível a sensação de ler depois de pronto. Escrever me ajuda tanto, e eu fico tão feliz que vocês gostem. EU? VOCÊ VAI DEDICAR A FIC A MIM? Ah, querida, você não tem noção de quanto eu fiquei feliz agora, em saber que eu inspirei você! Que maravilha!

Capítulo 10: , isso já tinha sido declarado há tempos! Eles precisam de um certificado! Remus/Dorcas é muito fofo. Sirius/Marlene: LOLOLOLOL, essa frase da Lene foi acho que o toque especial que precisava pra ele se mancar. Sirius precisava tomar uma atitude! KKKKKKKKK, eu não consigo, eu preciso colocar piadas nesses momentos, eu sou muito idiota, KK. Não, eu fiquei com pena do Sirius! Não quis que ele apanhasse, KKKKKK. Pode ter certeza, Sirius está se pelando de medo. Sim, Regulus tem epilepsia, infelizmente. Você vai entender porque ele teve a crise nesse cap, eu achei uma cena bem triste de escrever. Esse cap é quase todo focado no Sirius, já vou avisando. Owwwwwwwnt *-*. Infinity, tu é muito fofa, menina! Eu vou colocar as capas no perfil, só porque eu gosto muito de ti e dos leitores, viu? KKKKK, mas não tem nem a capa do Remus e nem da Dorcas, porque ainda não consegui algo que representasse os dois muito bem. KKKKKKK, o importante é que você veio! Feliz natal pra ti também, querida, e um ótimo ano novo! BEIJOS!

Ufa! Pronto, reviews, respondidos.

AVISO IMPORTANTE NO FINAL, MALANDRINHOS.

Mas agora, sem enrolação, está aí o...

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11 – De Uma Vez Só.<strong>

Lily sentou-se no chão, e ficou encarando o garoto, como era mesmo o nome dele? Regulus. Ficou observando-o convulsionar, deitado, salivando no chão e em cima das almofadas. Dobrou seus joelhos e os abraçou, enterrando a cabeça nos braços e se balançando categoricamente.

Ela só queria que James chegasse logo. Que James aparecesse ali e resolvesse tudo. Mas Lily sabia que James não era um super herói, ela sabia disso. Não que ela precisasse de um super herói naquele momento. Ela só precisava... De James.

-Lily! – ele gritou, estacionando o carro de qualquer jeito e correndo até ela preocupado. O fato de ela estar encolhida e chorando num canto do galpão o assustou muito.

Lily Evans? Lily Evans... Em choque?

Ela não falou nada, só apontou para o corpo de Regulus, que dava espasmos mais lentos e menos demorados no chão. James caminhou até o garoto, e o virou de lado para que a saliva escorresse e ele não se engasgasse. Ajeitou-o mais confortavelmente que pôde no chão, e o observou durante alguns segundos. O que diabos aquele garoto estava fazendo ali?

-Lily? – Ele a chamou, cauteloso. Lily não se mexeu, e continuou com o olhar vazio encarando uma as paredes gastas do galpão. – Lily, olha para mim. – James pediu. Lily não o fez, estava entorpecida demais com tudo aquilo.

Ela queria responder, mas não tinha forças. Nem estrutura psicológica.

James suspirou, e se sentou ao lado dela, sem falar uma palavra. Não era hora de falar, não ainda. James estava realmente preocupado com Lily, e estava se sentindo muito culpado por não ter estado ali com ela quando ela havia precisado, antes.

Passou o braço em torno dos ombros dela, e a abraçou, protetor. James a protegeria, nem que para isso ele tivesse que ir ao inferno e voltar.

-Não precisa falar nada, shhhhh. – Ele disse, afagando as costas dela com círculos tranqüilizadores. Bastou aquilo para Lily desatar a chorar e soluçar tão alto que qualquer um poderia ouvir. James engoliu em seco, e a abraçou mais forte. Era uma angústia vê-la naquele estado, só o fazia sentir mais dor. – Eu estou aqui, Lils, shhh, shhh.

-Ele começou a engasgar... E-Eu não pu-pude fazer n-nada... – Ela dizia entre os soluços e tossidas que dava. – Eu fiquei com t-tanto medo...

-Eu estou aqui. Nada vai te acontecer. Eu prometo.

E no meio de tantos soluços, tantas lágrimas e tanto medo, Lily pôde adicionar um pouco de alívio e proteção.

* * *

><p>O céu quase se escurecia por completo, e nenhum dos outros havia dado sinal de vida ainda. E nem Regulus, que continuava deitado no sofá.<p>

Depois da crise convulsiva ter parado, James colocou o garoto no sofá, com cuidado. E desde aquele momento, eles esperavam, ansiosos, que Regulus acordasse.

-Você acha que ele...? – Lily não conseguiu terminar de falar, sentiu a sua garganta doer só de pensar em terminar.

-Não. Ele ainda tem pulso. – James respondeu, tirando seu olhar de cima de Regulus. – E você? Está bem?

Lily balançou a cabeça, confusa consigo mesma. Ela não sabia como estava. Ela não sentia absolutamente nada naquele momento. Era como se alguém tivesse lhe dado alguma anestesia do mundo.

Mas antes não sentir nada do que sentir algo ruim.

James enfiou a mão no bolso do garoto, tirando dali a carteira dele.

-Temos aqui... Dois dólares, um papel de bala e a identidade. – James começou a ler o nome, mas ao parar no 'B', engoliu em seco. Ele sabia da história de Sirius, pelo menos o que Sirius lhe contara. E sabia que o irmãozinho de Sirius morava com seu pai, e que a mãe deles havia os abandonado.

E que Sirius não falava com ele há mais de anos.

-Lily? – James a chamou, estendendo a identidade de Regulus. A reação da garota foi a mesma. Ela arregalou os olhos, e abriu a boca para falar algo, quando seu celular tocou.

-Alô? – Disse trêmula, encarando a identidade de Regulus.

-Lily, cadê você? Imagino que você e James tenham acabado de fazer um sexo de reconciliação, mas eu e Dorcas estamos esperando aqui em casa. Ela comprou sorvete, e umas coisas gostosas aqui, e disse que só vamos comer quando você chegar. – Marlene parecia indignada do outro lado da linha.

-Lene, temos um problema. – Lily murmurou baixinho.

-Lily, do que você...

-Lene, temos um problema. – Repetiu Lily, engolindo em seco. – Você tem que vir pra cá. Agora.

-Mas o que você...?

-AGORA, MARLENE, AGORA. Você, Remus, Dorcas... E o _Sirius._ Agora.

* * *

><p>Todos desceram de seus carros, preocupados. Lily parecia tão desesperada no relato de Marlene, que eles não demoraram muito mais do que 20 minutos para chegar até o galpão.<p>

-Jame... – A voz de Remus foi morrendo ao bater os olhos no garoto que cochilava no sofá. – Filho perdido seu, James? Se bem que é mais a cara do Six... Ô Marlene, seu namorado cruzou com o veadão e deu nisso aí. – Apontou para Regulus.

-Ah, Remus, cale a boca. – Resmungou Dorcas, olhando acidamente para Remus. Estava cheio de piadinhas naquele dia. – Hum... Quem é esse? – Perguntou preocupada, observando Regulus com curiosidade.

-Lembra que o Sirius disse que tinha um... Hum... Irmão? Bem... Aí está ele. – James apontou com a cabeça para Regulus, que roncava baixinho. O olhar de todos foi lentamente para o garoto que dormia tranquilamente no sofá.

-Esse é o irmão do Six? – Dorcas murmurou pasma, observando as semelhanças, que não eram poucas.

-Pessoal, desculpem a demora! – Sirius exclamou, e estava prestes a inventar alguma desculpa pela sua demora (havia ido conversar com Carter), quando estranhou a aglomeração em cima do sofá velho. – Pessoal...?

Todos viraram-se devagar para Sirius, e engolindo em seco.

-O que estão escondendo aí? – Remus respirou fundo, e lentamente foi saindo de perto de Regulus, levando os outros junto. – Mas o que...

A voz de Sirius foi morrendo aos poucos ao ver quem dormia tranquilamente no sofá, como fazia sempre. Regulus babava na almofada velha e dormir como se dormisse na própria casa.

Sirius engoliu em seco, e ficou estático observando seu irmão. Percebeu que ele não parecia o mesmo Regulus. Pelo menos não o mesmo Regulus que Sirius se lembrava.

Mas de que valia a lembrança que Sirius tinha? Da última vez que vira Regulus ele tinha... 11, ou 12 anos. E ali no sofá, estava um marmanjo enorme que tinha lá pelos seus 15 anos. E Sirius não pode deixar de notar o quanto Regulus parecia com ele. Até no jeito de dormir.

Não soube como, mas conseguiu controlar suas pernas, e caminhou até o sofá, sentando-se no minúsculo espaço que tinha. Ele podia sentir os olhares nele, cravados nele, como se o julgassem.

Mas ninguém ali estava julgando, ninguém mesmo.

Sirius continuava bobo, encarando seu irmão. _Irmão_. Era estranho falar aquela palavra. _"Irmão"_. Sirius não conseguia se lembrar de quando fora a última vez que chamara Regulus de "Irmão".

Seus devaneios mudaram quando ele notou marcas roxas ao redor dos pulsos do irmão. E vergões espalhados pelos braços. Que por sinal estavam muito pálidos, como seu rosto. Seus olhos tinham olheiras profundas e muito escuras.

-Ele estava assim quando chegou? – Sirius perguntou, com a voz falhando em vários pontos. Lily e James se entreolharam, mas não conseguiram dizer nada.

-Estava. – Respondeu Lily, suspirando. Resolveu esconder a parte em que Regulus tinha uma crise epiléptica. Sirius suspirou, e olhou para o irmão novamente. O que diabos havia acontecido com Regulus, para ele estar tão machucado? – Ele está acordando.

Aquela frase fez Sirius gelar de cima à baixo.

Regulus se remexeu no sofá, e aos poucos, foi abrindo os olhos com dificuldade.

O garoto magrelo jogado no sofá piscou os olhos, e os abriu lentamente. Estava costumado com aquilo, desmaiar e entrar em convulsão. Mas geralmente ele tomava os remédios. Aquilo não acontecia há muito tempo.

-Hm... – Ele murmurou, levantando e se sentando devagar, sentindo a cabeça doer. – O que...?

Regulus coçou os olhos e sentiu a visão focalizar lentamente. E não pôde evitar de sorrir, afinal, a primeira coisa que vira quando abriu os olhos foi seu irmão, encarando-o curioso.

Estava exatamente como Regulus se lembrava. O mesmo cabelo, o mesmo sorriso engraçado. A mesma barba malfeita e os olhos acinzentados expressando mais do que ele desejava.

A análise de Regulus foi interrompida quando sentiu dois braços abraçando-o fortemente. Sorriu e retribuiu o abraço. E há quanto tempo ele não abraçava seu irmão assim? _Há quanto tempo ele não abraçava seu irmão?_

-O que você está fazendo aqui, Reg? – Sirius perguntou, depois de um longo tempo.

-Ahn... Obrigado. – Regulus disse para Lily, antes de voltar a falar com seu irmão, sorrindo torto.

-Pelo que? – Sirius perguntou, olhando de Lily para Regulus com muita curiosidade.

-Ele... Ele teve um ataque epiléptico. – James explicou, olhando para o teto e soltando uma lufada de ar, evitando olhar para Sirius.

Sirius arregalou os olhos e escancarou a boca para Regulus.

-Você não tomou seus remédios? _O que você tem na cabeça? _Tem noção do que podia ter acontecido se eles não estivessem aqui? _Você poderia ter se machucado!_ Poderia ter batido a cabeça, poderia ter engasgado! Poderia ter morrido, Regulus, o que você tinha na cabeça? – Sirius gritava desesperado, e chacoalhando as mãos.

Remus não pode deixar de achar que Sirius estava parecendo sua mãe quando ficava brava.

-Eu _tomei_ os remédios – Regulus respondeu envergonhado.

-Então foi o que?

-Hipoglicemia, pela idade e aparência dele. – Remus disse, e todos olharam para ele com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. – Que foi? Eu leio, ok? – Resmungou irritado. – Hipoglicemia é quando há falta de glicose no sangue, pessoal. – Remus explicou, e todos fizeram um "aaah" de entendimento.

-E porque falta glicose no seu sangue? – Sirius perguntou, virando-se com a testa franzida para Regulus. O mais novo engoliu em seco antes de responder.

-Papai entrou em coma alcoólico. – Regulus abaixou o olhar para não olhar seu irmão. Não queria ver a expressão que ele faria.

Todos seguraram o ar ao ouvirem as palavras de Regulus. Coma alcoólico?

-Coma alcoólico? Ele não tinha parado de beber? – Sirius exclamou, olhando incrédulo para Regulus. Pelo menos no dia em que Sirius saíra de casa, seu pai não bebia mais.

Mas Sirius havia saído de casa há muito tempo.

-Mas voltou... – Regulus murmurou, sem tirar os olhos do ponto fixo no chão.

-Certo, mas estamos falando de você agora! Porque _você _entrou em convulsão? – Sirius percebeu que ele tentava desviar do assunto.

-Eu não como algo decente há uns cinco dias, acho. Desde o dia em que o papai deu baixa no hospital. Não que eu comesse muito _com _ele em casa... – Comentou Regulus banalmente, ou bem... Tentando soar assim. Não que tenha conseguido. Sirius arregalou os olhos (pela terceira ou quarta vez só naquele momento).

-O que?

-É... Sobre isso que eu preciso falar com você, é por isso que eu estou aqui. – Regulus soltou o ar, sentindo o estômago rodar várias e várias vezes. Tirou trêmulo um papel do bolso e esticou-o para seu irmão. Sirius pegou-o abruptadamente e abriu o papel, dando de cara com um documento que parecia bastante formal.

"_Da mesa do diretor da 10ª Vara Municipal de Londres._

_Concessão de Guarda._

_Eu, Orion S. Black, nascido no dia 8 de Junho de 1961, autorizo o maior Sirius O. Black (parentesco com o menor – Irmão), nascido no dia 10 de Agosto de 1985, a possuir a guarda do menor Regulus A. Black, nascido no dia 21 de Novembro de 1995, durante o tempo em que seu responsável legal estiver incapacitado._

_Assinatura do Responsável: Orion Black._

_Assinatura do Diretor da Vara Municipal de Londres: Robert Buckley_

_17 de Fevereiro de 2008"_

Sirius ficou estático encarando o documento em suas mãos. Não conseguia nem ao menos se mexer. A única coisa que ficava passando em sua cabeça era: _"Possuir a guarda do menor Regulus A. Black". _

Então ele era legalmente, a partir daquele momento, responsável legal de Regulus.

Ele tinha em sua mão um adolescente de 16 anos para cuidar.

-Você é meu responsável legal enquanto o papai estiver em coma, Six. – Regulus continuava com os olhos cravados no chão. Não queria ver a cara deprimida do seu irmão por ter que cuidar de uma criança. – Mas eu só preciso de uma grana pra comer alguma coisa, eu juro. E depois eu sumo. – Regulus levantou a mão no ar, dando sua palavra a Sirius.

Ele sabia que seu irmão havia saído de casa para tentar uma vida melhor, para ganhar mais dinheiro, para ser independente. E ele não podia invadir a vida de seu irmão daquele jeito, impedindo-o de fazer o que ele queria fazer.

-Regulus, o que está dizendo? Eu ficaria com você mesmo que a sua guarda não fosse minha, você é meu irmão. – Regulus não pôde evitar de sorrir. Abraçou Sirius com todas as suas forças, e sorriu para ele.

-Obrigado.

James e Marlene se entreolharam, e ela sorriu para ele, sentindo os olhos marejarem. Não conseguiu evitar, Sirius estava lembrando tanto James.

-Você gosta de McDonald's, baixinho? – Perguntou Remus, tirando a chave do bolso. Regulus balançou a cabeça freneticamente. – Imagino que esteja com fome, certo? – Remus perguntou irônico.

-Nem nessas horas você consegue ficar sem fazer alguma piada, né, idiota? – Reclamou Lily, e Remus riu, mostrando a língua para ela.

-Eu vou comprar alguns lanches para nós. Alguém quer me fazer companhia? – Remus sorriu sacana para Dorcas, que ficou vermelha. – Acho que nãaaaaao. – Gargalhou enquanto saía do galpão e entrava em seu carro.

-Reg? – Sirius murmurou. Regulus virou-se para ele, distraído. – Onde ganhou essas marcas nos braços?

Regulus subitamente ficou sem palavras, e Sirius percebeu.

-Regulus?

-Na escola, aula de educação física.

-Regulus, as escolas estão de férias há mais de um mês. – Sirius rebateu, olhando para Regulus com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Regulus abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, sem saber o que falar. – Foi o papai. – Não era uma pergunta.

Regulus suspirou.

-Às vezes ele bebia demais. E ficava irritado. E bem, eu estava lá. – Riu sem humor. – Mas deixe isso para lá.

A culpa corroia Sirius internamente. Infelizmente, a culpa era dele. E não havia nada que tirasse aquele pensamento de sua cabeça.

* * *

><p>Depois de comer, Regulus caiu no sono no sofá. Ele estava exausto, Sirius pôde notar só pela aparência e pelo olhar do garoto.<p>

-Precisamos conversar. – Disse James, puxando Sirius para o canto onde todos estavam esperando o moreno.

Como um estalo em sua cabeça, Sirius se lembrou de algo importante. Regulus sabia que ele era policial ou não? Não se recordava de ter dito para seu irmão sobre o que iria tentar quando saísse de casa. Mas com certeza seu pai deveria ter dito algo.

_E se Regulus tivesse falado alguma coisa?_

Sirius engoliu em seco e seguiu James.

- Vocês receberam? – Perguntou Marlene, tirando uma garrafa de cerveja do pequeno frigobar vermelho e dando um gole longo e nervoso. Sua mãe livre tamborilava a mesa. Dorcas e Lily assentiram, e Remus também.

-Receberam o que? – Perguntou Sirius, confuso, e um tanto aliviado.

-Já olhou seu celular hoje? – Sirius tirou seu celular pessoal do bolo, e notou que estava no silencioso. Havia uma mensagem não lida, que ele rapidamente clicou para ler:

"_10/01_

_Mesmo lugar"_

Número bloqueado. E esses eram os únicos dizeres da mensagem, essas duas datas.

-Voldemort. – Murmurou resignado, guardando o celular no bolso.

-Isso. – James respondeu sério, e cruzando os braços. – Eu estou confuso, pessoal. Ele marcou para pegarmos o carregamento _no ano que vem?_ – Era tão estranho.

-Boa pergunta. – Dorcas umedeceu lábios nervosamente. – James?

-Ei, não olhe para mim como se eu fosse o superman ou ago assim! – Ele levantou as mãos no ar, olhando debochado para Dorcas. – Desde que eu entrei nesse lance do Steven, eu não sei de muita coisa.

-Acho que o que nos resta é esperar. – Lily bufou. Odiava ter que ficar esperando na expectativa de alguma surpresa.

-E comparecer. – Remus completou, e todos assentiram em concordância.

Estava marcada, então. A data fatídica.

Chegava perto o momento em que Sirius teria que contar a verdade.

Todos voltaram a conversar baixinho, mas Sirius ficou estático ali, encarando as mãos e pensando em um milhão de motivos para se jogar na frente de um dos carros que passava na avenida.

Porque sabia que no dia que contasse a verdade, ser atropelado ia ser a "menos pior" das coisas que iriam acontecer com ele.

* * *

><p>GOSTARAM *-* ?<p>

Deixem reviews!

Passem na minha fic nova, seus lindos: www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/7657836/1/A_House_Is_Not_a_Home

Já sabem, só tirar os parênteses.

Outra coisa, pessoal, essa é MUITO IMPORTANTE.

Dia 29 eu estarei viajando para Miami, para deixar meu primo lá, pois ele vai fazer intercâmbio. Eu só volto dia 11, e depois viajo de novo pra praia, se der tudo certo. E aí, só deus sabe quando eu volto.

Então não sei se conseguirei postar caps nesse tempo.

MIL DESCULPAS!

Mas eu tenho uma proposta! Eu estava planejando escrever um cap especial de natal pra essa fic, mas não sei se vai dar tempo.

A maior marca de reviews que eu consegui num cap foi 7 reviews! Se eu conseguir pelo menos 8 reviews nesse cap aqui, eu escrevo um cap de natal e posto pelo menos até sábado (estou cheia de ideias, hehehe)!

ENTÃO, PRECISO DE PELO MENOS 8 REVIEWS PRA POSTAR O CAP ESPECIAL DE NATAL, SENÃO, NO ESPECIAL DE NATAL PROCÊS!

So, dedinhos pra funcionar, hein!

Se eu não postar o especial de natal, gostaria de desejar pra vocês um feliz natal e um ótimo ano novo! Muitos presentes, muitas felicidades, muita união nesse natal pra vocês, pessoal.

Para quem teve um 2011 ruim, tente superar as dificuldades em 2012, um passo de cada vez. E eu estou aqui, sempre disponível para conversar, quem quiser. E pra quem teve um bom 2011, ABALE AINDA MAIS EM 2012, AMORZINHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Eu me diverti muito respondendo reviews, conhecendo vocês melhor! Postar essa fic, além de compartilhar meu amor profundo pela escrita, Harry Potter e Velozes, fez com que eu conhecesse pessoas muito legais.

Desejo tudo de bom procês, viu? BEIJOCAAAAAS!

PS.: Vou colocar as capas no meu perfil, oks?


	14. Chapter 14

COMO PROMETIDO, AÍ ESTÁ O CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL DE NATAL, SEUS LINDÕES DA TIA JACKET QUE AMA VOCÊS DO FUNDO DO CORAÇÃO-ÃO-ÃO!

Eu ia postar só amanhã, mas TODO MUNDO vai estar enrolado pra caraaaaaaamba. Vai ter o povo comprando presente de amigo secreto, vai ter gente comprando presentes que deveria ter comrpado semana passada, vai ter o povo ajudando a mamãe a assar o Fiesta ou o Chester de natal, vai ter gente indo comprar comida. Então, resolvi postar hoje mesmo para que vocês tenham tempo de ler com calma, E DEIXAR REVIEWS PARA MIM! *-*

Meu presente, vamos lá, gente.

Quando eu coloco pressão em vocês, cês deixam reviews, né malandrinhos, HOHOHO. Bem, vamos deixar isso para lá u_u

Sabe, eu AMO NATAL, MUITO MESMO MESMO MESMO MESMO MESMO MESMO MESMO MESMO. Sim, eu amo natal. O clima de união, todo mundo junto, e o mais importante, _minha família_.

Então, espero que gostem desse cap, que eu escrevi do fundo do meu coração, hihihi.

IMPORTANTE: Leiam ouvindo essa música: youtube(.)com(/)watch?v=4fo0heRf6q8

tirem os parênteses, já sabem o esquema. Essa música se chama "Do They Know It's Christmas Time?". Essa é a versão do glee, ok? Para quem não gosta de glee, está aí uma otura versão que eu gosto, que é de vários artistas num evento chamado "Band Aid" (sim, o mesmo nome do curativo ¬¬): youtube(.)com(/)watch?v=VQYDRTMcWk0

Eu recomendo vocês ouvirem a versão do glee, porque é mais animada. Mas enfim, o que importa é a música, hehe.

Resposta aos Reviews:

**Mariana E. Potter**: KKKKKKKKKKKK, eu vi tambéééééém! *-*. Então, na maioria das fics, o Sirius banca um filho de uma puta, e o Regulus também não é nada fácil. Mas a idade do Regulus aqui é fanon, porque na realidade, ele é dois anos mais novo que o Sirius. Só que eu, Miss Drama, quis que um garoto de 16 anos tivesse uma convulsão, LOLOLOL. Voltando, eu gosto de quando o Sirius e o Regulus são amigos, sabe. Eu acho que de verdade, se ambos tivessem feito uma forcinha para se darem bem, eles teriam sido bons amigos. Pena :(. A fic tem o enredo de Fast 1, que é o policial que se infiltra como corredor, e conhece uma dupla de irmãos, e se apaixona pela garota. Mas as situações, os acontecimentos, são diferentes. Aí o que eu fiz: Em Fast 4, tem a corrida para transportar uma carga. Como eu achei essa corrida MUITO FODA, resolvi colocar algo do gênero aqui, hehe. Mas a fic é uma misturinha, sabe? Haha, está aí! BEIJO!

**Marismylle**: VELOZEEEEEEEEEES 4 NA RECORD, TODO MUNDO TAVA ASSISTINDO! Tu, a Mari Potter, a galera lá do meu facebook, KKKK. Tu não tem problema não, Toretto seduz a geral. Ah, eu não mataria o Reg! Não sou tão sanguinária assim! HOHOHO, segredinho, segredinho, não posso contar. Sim, sim, tem algumas semelhanças BEM distintas. O Dom sempre reza antes de comer (a cena do churrasco foi pega do Fast 1, quando se eu não me engano, o Luke reza pelas peças que recebeu, KKK). A corrida pra carga é de Fast 4, sim, sim. Owwwwwnt, obrigada! Para você também, desejo tudo em dobro! Beijos!

**Pamella S. Potter**: KKKKK, tudo bem, o importante é que tu mandou! ANTEONTEM FOI TEU BDAY? GENTE, PARABÉNS PRA ESSA LINDA! Flor, tudebom procê, viu *-* ? O Começo JL tá beeeeem tenso, mas eu AMEI escrever, hihi. BEIJO e espero que goste desse!

**Clara Casali**: Clariiiiiiinha, meu bem! Sim, se eu pudesse, juro que eu tirava um monte de bonitões das fics e doava procês, hihihi, mas num dá ¬¬. YEAAAAAAH, KKKK, a capa da Lils tá LINDAAAAAAA DE MORRER, LOL. Está aí seu especial de natal, bem! Espero que goste!

**AnneBlackPotter**: KKKKKK, todas morreriam para ter um caso com o Little Black. Bem, QUAL É A DE VOCÊS? CÊS TÃO ACHANDO QUE EU SOU UM TIPO DE PSICOPATA QUE MATA IRMÃOS, É ISSO MESMO QUE EU LI? humpf. Brincadeira, brincadeira, sei que torturei você quase matando o Reg. Aaaaaah, obrigada! Hehe, sim, tia Hamburguer (apelido carinhoso meu pra Walburga) tem bem cara de quem tomava umas. Obrigada, flor, um ótimo natal procê também! Owwwwwnt *-* eu vi, linda, muito obrigada! Beijooooos!

**Vanessa E. Potter**: NESSA DO MEU CORAÇÃO, QUE SAUDADE DE TU MENINA! KKKK, mas tu avisou, então sem problemas, sim problemas. KKKKK, amor profundo por Dorcas/Remus, eu sei, eu sei! Também amo os dois de paixão, menina! Aaah, dá um desconto pro JayJay, ele ficou chateadinho porque o Ranhosinho recebeu um elogio. AAAAAH, depois que eu escrevi isso fiquei pensando: Velho. Eu escrevi mesmo isso? Tirei das profundezas mais românticas do meu cérebro, hihihi. KKK, mas eu adorei também, JL é um dos casais mais fofos do mundo. De férias e ocupada? Triste XP. Owwwwwwwnt *-* obrigada pelo feliz natal! Desejo tudo de bom procê tbm, viu? KKK, mtos presentes, como você mesmo disse, KKK. BEIJOOOO!

**Infinity21**: Tu não tem noção do que acabou de acontecer. Eu bocejando mortalmente aqui, e aí eu escrevo assim na hora de responder seu review Dorcas21. KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK. Ai, só eu mesmo. EU AMEI ESSA MULHER, CARA, VAI SER ESSA ELISHA CUTHBERG! OBRIGADAAAAAAAAAAA! Só Remus? SÓ REMUS, AAAAAAAAAAH *-* Eu amei a ideia, yuppppy, Remus dark, eu quero, eu quero, eu quero! Infinity gatinha da tia Jackie, você É DEMAIS! Eu vou ADORAR LER ESSA SHORT! Espero que dê tempo de eu ler antes de viajar, pq tipo, se eu viajar não vai dar para eu ler e eu terei que esperar séculos :(((((((. Yeeeeep, estou de férias! KKKKK, aqui no Brasil colega, tá todo mundo de férias vagabundeando, LOLOLOLOL. Obrigada, vou aproveitar DEMAIS nos dois, hehehe. DO QUE VOCÊ TÁ RECLAMANDO, LOUCA? EU AMO FRIO. Nessa praga de país, eu estou derretendo. Sabe quantos graus está nesse momento? 33 graus. 33 GRAUS, ISSO AQUI É A DROGA DE UMA AMOSTRA DO INFERNO! Como eu odeio calor, MEU DEUS DO CÉU. Ao review: SIIIIM, SIRIUS AMA O BAIXINHO QUE NÃO É TÃO BAIXINHO. Sirius se preocupa bastante com Regulus, pode ter certeza. A preocupação dele, na verdade foi só que Regulus deixasse escapar a informação, sabe? Não que o menino falasse por mal, mas só que acabasse soltando sem querer. KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK, Remus viajou na batata, KKKK. Owwwwwnt, obrigada, Infinity, sério mesmo! Putz, fiquei muito feliz com seus elogios. Sim, família é de longe a coisa mais importante do mundo, sabe, eu acho. CANÇÃO DE NATAL PARA MIIIIIIIIIIIM, OWWWWWWNT *-* TU É MUCHO MUCHO FOFA, lindeza! Obrigada! Eu vou cantar também, hehe, roubando sua música: "A Infinity um boooom naaaaaataaaal. A Infinity um booom naaataaaal. Que seja um booom Naaaaataaaal, para a menina Infinity! Que seja um booom Naaaaataaaal, para a menina Infinity!". A menina Jackie deseja a você um bom natal, linda! Beijos e espero que goste do cap!

**Flah**: KKKKKK, sempre. Ver o George O'Malley morrer é triste SEMPRE XP. Obrigada pelo elogio às capas, hehe. Sim, o Sirius seduziu a geral. O cara que interpreta o Sirius é o Francis Cadieux, um modelo francês (tenho uma queda por franceses e britânicos, FATO). Aaaaah, o James sempre chega para salvar o dia (ou não). KKKKKK. Sim, pobre Reg. Eu me sinto má quando vejo vocês falando essas coisas, porque me sinto malvadona de ter causado tanta coisa ruim na vida deles, humpf. Sério? nossa... Que barra, Flah. Não, o Reg não tem câncer no cérebro, KKKK, ele é só epiléptico, e teve crise de hipoglicemia. Ah, eu sei de tudo isso porque meu primo (o que está indo fazer intercâmbio), tem epilepsia. Aconteceu de eu vê-lo tendo crise algumas vezes, só. Da primeira vez, eu fiquei tipo, muito assustada (ele tem 16 anos agora. Na época, eu tinha 10 e ele tinha 12, acho). Mas ele me explicou o que era e tals, por isso que eu sei bastante. BOOOOM, não posso falar isso, não posso é muito spoiler. Mas você saberá se ler a fic, HAHAHA. Yeeeep, vou deixar meu primo de 16 pra fazer intercâmbio lá! Com o tempo, dá pra melhorar sim o inglês, falo por mim, viu? Filmes legendados, músicas, séries legendadas, ajudam MUITO. Muito mesmo, viu? KKK, beijooooo e boas festas pra tu também!

Depois de respostas quilométricas, eu tomo vergonha na casa, e digo: SEM MAIS DELONGAS, AQUI ESTÁ O CAPÍTULO DE NÚMERO DOZE, CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL DE NATAL!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12 – Do They Know It's Christmas Time?<strong>

Natal.

Ah, o Natal.

Aquele dia em que você vai para a casa de um parente, ou se reúne com seus amigos, e troca uma porrada de presentes (embora não seja assim com todo mundo), se empanturra de comida que nem um porco, e madruga do dia 24 para o dia 25.

Mas acima de tudo, o natal é sobre união. Sempre foi, desde os tempos mais antigos, todos se reuniam em volta de uma lareira para trocar presentes e sentavam-se a mesa pra comer um grande pedaço de peru, e finalizavam a noite conversando sobre os assuntos mais banais.

Engraçado, sabe...

Porque Remus nunca havia tido um natal desses. Sirius se lembrava de dois ou três, que sempre terminavam numa briga de família com suas primas arrancando seus cabelos, e sua mãe ameaçando ir embora – tanto que um dia foi. James e Marlene geralmente comemoravam os natais sozinhos... Só os dois. Lily nunca gostara de natal, achava que era só uma data horrível.

Dorcas gostava de natal, muito. Ela adorava. A decoração, as pessoas ficando mais generosas, as luzes, os presentes. A comida. E principalmente, a _união_.

E foi com todos esses argumentos, que ela conseguiu fazer com que todos concordassem em dar uma grande festa de natal. E de quebra, ainda fez Remus concordar em ceder sua casa para que eles fizessem a festa.

Remus morava num apartamento... Grande. De um tamanho grande para alguém que morava sozinho, e pequeno para uma família de quatro pessoas. Mas assim mesmo, era grande, e dava para convidar pelo menos umas 20 pessoas.

-Não acredito que fez mesmo a gente dar uma festa de natal. – Remus reclamou, pendurando algumas luzes na árvore enorme (que Dorcas os fizera comprar também). – Está bom assim? – Perguntou, segurando-se na escada com dificuldade.

-Tá ótimo, pode descer. – Ela disse, num tom um tanto "mandão". Remus arqueou as sobrancelhas para ela, e desceu as escadas. – Que foi?

-Nada, só me lembrando dos tempos em que eu mandava nas coisas. – Comentou sarcástico, e ela rolou os olhos.

-Você nunca mandou nas coisas, bobo.

-Não com você. – Respondeu divertido, mandando um beijo para ela e indo para a direção de James, que fazia um drink na cozinha. – Hummm, isso parece gostoso.

-Eu _sou_ gostoso, querido. – James sorriu afetadamente para Remus, que deu um longo passo para trás, enquanto James gargalhava.

-Qué isso, cara, credo. – Resmungou Remus, fazendo uma cruz com os dedos e apontando para James. – Estava falando a bebida, idiota. É do que?

-Batida de cereja. – Respondeu James, colocando um pouco num copo e estendendo para Remus. – Pedido da Dorcas. Eu sou muito mais o tipo que faz gemada no natal, sabe? – James tomou um gole da bebida e sorriu. – Gostoso que nem eu.

-Nossa, cala a boca, pelo amor de deus. – Remus revirou os olhos.

No mesmo instante, Regulus entrou no apartamento, carregando algumas correspondências.

-Não chegou nada importante, além de uma conta de luz e... O que é isso, me dá um pouco? – Perguntou, apontando para o copo de James. Remus e James se entreolharam, depois olharam para o copo, depois para Sirius, e deram de ombros.

-Toma. – James estendeu o copo, e Regulus tomou um gole, sorrindo no final.

-Bom. – E saiu andando com o copo até a sala do apartamento, deixando Remus e James sem reação.

-SIRIUS, SE VOCÊ ME DERRUBAR EU JURO QUE EU MATO VOCÊ! – Lily gritava de cinco em cinco minutos. Ela pendurava enfeites e luzes brilhantes numa das janelas altas, e Sirius a tinha sentada em seus ombros, para que ela conseguisse alcançar a janela.

-JÁ OUVI ISSO! – Ele respondeu amedrontado, e Lily sorriu vitoriosa ao pendurar o último enfeite.

-Pode desce... AAAH! – Ela gritou, caindo de costas no chão. – SIRIUS! – Levantou-se dolorida do chão, e Sirius sorriu amarelo para ela, que mostrou o dedo do meio para ele, raivosa. – Idiota...

-Está saindo o peru, está saindo! – Marlene gritou, carregando uma assadeira para mesa de centro e colocando-a sem delicadeza ali. – Cavalheirismo está morto, não é mesmo? Venham, vamos comer. – Marlene sentou-se à mesa rapidamente, e os outros fizeram o mesmo.

A mesa da casa de Remus estava repleta de comida. Havia o peru que Marlene assara, uma peça de presunto, uma travessa com arroz, bacon e muitas outras coisas que davam água na boca de qualquer um.

-Legal. Agora... Bem, é natal. Acho que seria legal se a gente... Rezasse. – Remus sorriu para James, que o encarava um tanto abismado. – Posso...? – Todos balançaram a cabeça. – Hum... Quem quer que esteja aí em cima, e esteja ouvindo, olá. Hoje é véspera de natal, hein. Eu gostaria de, hm, agradecer por... Pela comida na mesa, pelos amigos que eu tenho, pela namorada incrível que eu conquistei... Bem, obrigado.

Todos olhavam Remus, de certa forma, emocionados com as palavras dele. Não que as palavras fossem tão emocionantes assim, mas...

Era quase natal.

Para todos ali, era muito estranho estar comemorando o natal, uma vez que nenhum deles havia tido muitos históricos agradáveis no natal.

-Vamos comer, então! – Lily exclamou, pegando um pouco de arroz e colocando em seu prato.

Durante a ceia, houve tantas risadas que ninguém conseguia nem contar. Riam das piadas de Remus, das histórias de infância de James e Marlene, de Regulus que começava a ficar meio débil depois de tomar a bebida de James, e de tantas outras coisas.

-WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS, WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS, WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAAAAAAAAAAAS, AND A HAPPY NEW YEAAAAAAR! – Regulus berrava, pela oitava ou nona vez naquela noite. Lily tampou os ouvidos, irritada.

James e Remus se arrependiam cada vez mais de ter deixado Regulus tomar a batida que James havia feito.

-MANDA ESSE PIRRALHO CALAR A PORRA DA BOCA, SIRIUS, QUE SACO! – Berrou Remus, olhando feio para Sirius. Sirius riu e caminhou até Regulus.

-Vamos lá, _bro_. – Sirius arrastou Regulus para uma cadeira. – Vou pegar uma água pra você, NÃO SAIA DAÍ, ou Remus mata você. – Remus sorriu inocente para Regulus, que mostrou a língua e cruzou os braços.

Sirius voltou da cozinha, carregando um copo de água e entregando-o para Regulus, junto com um comprimido para azia.

-Você não pode ficar bebendo, pode ser que...

-Ah, que eu convulsione, tá bom Sirius, não enche. – Regulus balançou a mão no ar, como se estivesse empurrando Sirius para longe. O mais velho revirou os olhos, e deixou Regulus ali tomando seu remédio.

Se tinha algo que irritava Regulus às vezes, era a mania que Sirius tinha de achar que ele tinha que cuidar de tudo e de todo mundo a todo tempo.

-Olha, falta um minuto! – Dorcas exclamou animada, abraçando Remus. O loiro não pôde deixar de se sentir bem ao vê-la tão feliz com aquele momento. Sorriu também, e a abraçou, beijando sua testa.

-Já? – Exclamou Lily, levantando-se de sua cadeira sobressaltada. Para sua surpresa, James, que estava no sofá. Acenou para ela, e fez um sinal para que ela viesse sentar a seu lado. Ela caminhou e sentou-se ao lado dele. – O que?

-Nada. Eu te amo, só isso. – Ele sorriu para Lily, que o encarava um tanto confusa. Deu de ombros e abraçou-o, deitando em seu peito.

-James?

-Hum?

-Eu te amo também. – Respondeu, e James sorriu vitorioso.

-Natal. – Marlene murmurou, ao lado de Sirius. O moreno passou seu braço em torno do ombro dela, e a puxou para perto.

-É, natal. – De repente, veio em sua cabeça a desculpa ridícula que havia dado à Carter e Kate para poder comparecer a festa. Balançou a cabeça, afastando os malditos pensamentos, que nas últimas semanas teimavam em voltar sempre. – Lene?

-Que foi, Sirius?

-Bom... Só quero que saiba que você é importante para mim. Muito. – Sirius beijou a testa dela, e a segurou protetor, como se estivesse com medo de perdê-la (e bem... Ele estava). Marlene sorriu e retribuiu o abraço, sentindo-se estranhamente bem nos braços dele naquela noite fria de natal.

-Cinco! – Remus e Dorcas gritaram juntos, e deram um selinho rápido.

-Quatro! – Sirius e Marlene sorriram um para o outro.

-Três! – James e Lily gritaram animados, levantando as mãos no ar.

-Dois! – Regulus exclamou sorrindo para Sirius. Finalmente se sentindo em casa.

-UM! – Todos gritaram juntos, pulando, cantando (Regulus), jogando almofadas para o alto, se abraçando. Passando o natal que nunca haviam passado antes.

Remus, quando pensava em natal, lembrava-se da pouca quantidade de presentes que ganhava. Quando ele ganhava presentes, porque isso raramente acontecia. Durante muito, muito tempo, Remus odiou o natal pelo simples fato de que não tinha presentes legais como os das outras crianças, não tinha uma família rica como as das outras crianças.

Naquela noite, ele percebeu que... Bem, o natal não era sobre presentes. Nunca foi, e nunca seria. O natal era uma data melosamente nostálgica, e estranhamente agradável. O natal era, e sempre foi, sobre família. Sobre agradecer.

Não como no dia de ação de graças, em que você faz boas ações em troca de agradecimento, e come uma torta. O natal era... Mágico. E Remus se amaldiçoou por não ter percebido aquilo antes.

Depois de todos os abraços, e risadas, e gritos, Lily pegou-se pensando um instante. Talvez o natal não fosse tão ruim assim. Talvez... Bem, talvez só as pessoas de seus natais anteriores fossem muito ruins, e fizessem de seu natal, algo terrível.

Ou talvez, as pessoas que estivessem passando aquele natal com ela fossem boas demais. Sorriu para si mesma, e aconchegou-se nos braços de James.

* * *

><p>OOOOI!<p>

Gostaram? Eu sei, sentimental PACAS.

Mas tudo bem, isso não mata.

Espero que tenham curtido o cap! Aproveitem e passem no meu especial de natal "Noël", que eu postei ontem. É Teddy/Vicky, hihihi *-*

fanfiction(.)net/s/7661578/1/Noel

E deixem reviews aqui, por favor, genteeeeeeeem.

BEIJOOOOS!


	15. Chapter 15

OI POVO!

Eu voltei das profundezas, hahaha.

Estou de volta de viagem, CHEIA DE IDEIAS, e super animada, hehehe.

Um feliz 2012 pra todos, vamos abalar bitches!

Poxa pessoal, que maldade de vocês. Só 3 reviews... Vocês só funcionam quando eu coloco vocês sob pressão, né? tsc, tsc.

Minha capa da Dorcas está quase pronto, HOHO. Quase acabando, quase!

Reviews:

**Mariana E. Potter**: Olá! Owwwwwnt, obrigada! Fico feliz de ser uma da suas favs! Né? TODO MUNDO TAVA ASSISTINDO VELOZES (e babando no Vin Diesel e no Paul Walker, *cof cof*). Não conseguiu entrar no meu tumblr? COMO? O link de novo: itsblackened(.)tumblr(.)com. Ah, a cena do cofre é estranha mesmo... mas o filme A-BA-LA! Sim, vai lançar o seis! Não sei se esse ano, mas vai! Hehe, a Letty (aquela puta nojenta escrota que podia ter morrido) VAI VOLTAR DA MORTE, LOL. Beijoooooo e feliz 2012!

**AnneBlackPotter**: FATO! Natal é minha data favorita também! Sim, Reggy bebeu um pouco demais da conta, hehehe. Entre o amor não existe barreiras (só um copo de batida de cereja, LOL). Quanto amor, eu sei, tava sentimental pra caramba. Obrigada por ler o especial de natal! Owwwwnt, valeu mesmo! Beijoooo!

**Infinity21**: Olá, minha cara Infinity! O espírito de natal do Reg contagia a todos, FALA SÉRIO! Ele é demais, nosso Reg! Sim, o James não podia ter deixado o pequeno beber, mas fazer o que? Sirius e Lily em equipe NUNCA FUNCIONA. Isso é um fato. Comidas de natal sempre deixam a gente com água na boca... Noooossa, o peru de natal, pasteis, rabanadas... AI INHA NOSSA SENHORA IMACULADA DOS PASTÉIS (roubei essa de você!). Dorcas é bem mandona, hahaha. Obrigada, obrigada MESMO! GRAÇAS A MERLIN, tá frio agora. Pelamor, não aguentava mais... Credo. Haha, sobre as capas: Sirius Gostosão, FATO. Lindo demaaaaaaais. Não posso falar essas coisas, meu marido Remus fica com ciúmes. LOL. CARA, EU RECEBI SUA(S) MP, SÓ NÃO TIVE TEMPO DE RESPONDER, LINDA, ME DESCULPAAAAA! Eu só teno uma palavra pra descrevr o que eu achei: incrível. ESTÁ PERFEITO O QUE VOCÊ COMEÇOU! Sério, precisa me mandar o resto! PRECISA MESMO! Depois falo mais por MP, ok? Beijooooo.

Sem mais delongas, capítulo 13!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13 – Quão Alto é Seu Céu?<strong>

Todos desceram dos carros, no lugar marcado. Por mais que tentassem negar, até para si mesmos, estavam nervosos. Haviam visto, e sentido na pele, o que Voldemort poderia provocar numa corrida. E agora, eles iriam descobrir o que ele podia fazer em situações piores ainda.

-Cadê o Regulus? – Perguntou James, batendo a porta e caminhando até Sirius.

-No conforto do meu apartamento, trancado, sem a chave, e com todas as janelas lacradas. – Sirius respondeu sorrindo inocente, e James arregalou os olhos.

-Está mantendo um menor de idade em cativeiro? – Perguntou horrorizado, e Sirius riu do amigo, colocando as mãos no bolso.

-Ele queria vir comigo. Até eu explicar para ele...

...

_Flashback._

Sirius fechou a camisa preta e caminhou para fora de seu quarto. Regulus estava no sofá, assistindo a um filme na televisão. Respirou fundo e caminhou até o sofá, sentando-se ao lado do irmão.

Regulus percebeu o quanto Sirius estava sério, bem mais do que o normal. Desligou a televisão e encarou Sirius.

-Sirius? – Regulus o chamou, endireitando-se.

-Hm?

-Eu sei, tá? Que você é um policial... E que... Bem, que o que você está fazendo agora, definitivamente não é uma coisa de policial. – Sirius engoliu em seco, desviando o olhar de Regulus. Tudo o que ele precisava que não acontecesse, estava começando. – Pode me explicar?

Sirius passou a mão pelos cabelos, nervosos, e assentiu.

-Mas você vai ter que me escutar, com atenção. E me prometer que não vai contar pra ninguém. – Regulus balançou a cabeça, e Sirius suspirou. – Sim, eu sou um policial. Quero dizer... Eu sou um policial diferente...

-Diferente como?

-Eu sou um agente especial, Reg. – Regulus não conseguiu evitar, arregalou os olhos e Sirius riu sem humor. – É, tipo um daqueles caras de filmes. Só que antes de ser policial, eu tive uns problemas com carros... Eu corria em rachas, e um dia me pegaram.

"Eu não tinha antecedentes, nem nada. Então não se preocuparam muito comigo. Mas um cara, meu chefe, Cart..."

-Carter Johnson, certo? – Regulus indagou, olhando atento para o irmão. Sirius franziu a testa, e assentiu confuso.

-Como você sabe disso?

-Isso não vem ao caso agora. – Sirius bufou, e cruzou os braços. – Continua.

-Tá, tá! Enfim, Carter havia me visto correr, e me achou habilidoso. Então me fez uma proposta, se eu entrasse pra Yard, eles limpavam meu nome. E na minha cabeça, parecia tão... Parecia a escolha certa. E foi o que eu fiz. – Sirius não conseguia deixar de se achar um idiota quando pensava naquilo. Ele havia se sentido tão patriota quando entrara para Yard. Havia pensado que conseguiria criar um novo Sirius, um novo alguém que fosse bom, e não como ele. – Só que há alguns meses... Carter me colocou num caso. Investigar o que um cara chamado Phobos Steven estava fazendo, porque havia convocado seis dos melhores pilotos de Londres. Só que faltava um... Então Carter deu um jeito de me colocar na lista de Phobos.

-E então? – Regulus ouvia cada palavra de Sirius com tanta atenção que até Siruis se surpreendia.

-Bem, eu fui no lugar marcado, e então... Eu conheci James, Marlene, Dorcas, Remus e Lily. Eles eram os outro cinco melhores pilotos. Aí o Steven nos explicou nossa tarefa, que era entrar numa corrida chamada Kamikaze – Sirius sentiu os pelos de sua nuca arrepiarem só de lembrar da corrida -, coordenada por um cara chamado Voldemort. Ele queria que ganhássemos a corrida, porque os 10 primeiros iriam fazer o transporte de uma carga para Voldemort.

-E aí, Sirius, termina! – Regulus implorou angustiado, e Sirius rolou os olhos.

-Tá! Eu ganhei entre os dez primeiros, junto com os outros! E hoje, vamos descobrir porque recebemos uma mensagem nos mandando comparecer no mesmo lugar de antes. Fim da história. – Sirius finalizou, estranhamente exausto.

-Sirius... Então você está lá só por causa da Yard? Não é porque gosta? – Regulus perguntou olhando incrédulo para Sirius.

Sirius abriu a boca para responder, mas fechou segundos depois. Ficou encarando as mãos. Com Regulus ele não precisava mentir... Regulus, naquele momento, era a única pessoa pra quem ele não precisava mentir.

-No começo era. – Explicou Sirius, tremendo de nervoso. – Mas depois... Depois eu percebi que lá eu era bem mais feliz do que na Yard, fazendo coisas que eu realmente não gostava, e nem me importava. Então não, Reg, eu estou lá porque eu quero, e porque eu gosto. Mas infelizmente, eu preciso dar uma explicação pro meu chefe ainda. Sinto muito se te desapontei.

Regulus arregalou os olhos, e chacoalhou Sirius pelos ombros.

-Me desapontar? Eu tenho o irmão mais fantasticamente incrível do mundo! – Regulus exclamou sorrindo, e Sirius arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Sirius, você é demais, cara! Um dia me leva pra correr com você? Me leva?

Sirius sentiu os seus lábios se curvarem, enquanto assentia aliviado, sentindo a sensação boa de finalmente ter se libertado de uma de suas correntes.

-Levo, Regulus. Prometo que levo. Mas agora... Bem, agora eu tenho que ir! – Sirius estranhou o fato de Regulus se levantar junto com ele. – Vai aonde, filho?

-Ora, pro carro com você. – Respondeu inocente, e Sirius rolou os olhos, fazendo um não com a cabeça.

-Regulus. Você vai ficar aqui em casa, é perigoso demais e... REGULUS, EI, VOLTE AQUI! SAI DO ELEVADOR, REGULUS, MENINO!

...

-Quer dizer então que ele está trancado, e com as janelas travadas? – James gargalhou e Sirius assentiu. Claro que omitira grande parte da história, e só deixara a parte em que Regulus queria ir com ele.

-Meninos, ei, por aqui! – Seguiram Marlene, Dorcas e Lily até a aglomeração de pessoas entrando numa casa afastada. Entraram pela porta da frente, e logo que chegaram, deram de cara com o mesmo idiota Jake Mulciber falando algumas coisas.

-Ah, chegaram os últimos. Acho que podemos começar. – Resmungou ele, fazendo um sinal para que viessem outros que estavam mais atrás. – Parabéns à vocês 10, que sobreviveram a Kamikaze. Não, a parte difícil não foi ainda, meus queridos. – Jake sorriu maligno, e aproximou-se dos pilotos. – A história é a seguinte. Vocês dez vão ganhar £100.000, se conseguirem transportar a carga do Lord – Remus segurou o riso. Só um cara muito gay chamaria outro de Lord... – no percurso pedido.

-E o percurso é...? – Perguntou Remus, cruzando os braços. Jake sorriu minimamente e se apoiou em uma das paredes.

-Não estou autorizado a informar agora, Lupin. Mas duas palavras que farão você entender o percurso por si só. – Jake deu o mesmo sorriso maligno que havia dado antes, mas Remus nem se mexeu. – Las. Vegas.

Antonio Dolohov, que estava mais atrás, riu e se levantou da cadeira, carregando uma pasta cheia de papéis.

-Aqui estão suas passagens, e passaportes falsos, com visto e tudo mais. – Dolohov foi entregando um a um para os dez, que encaravam incrédulos Dolohov e Mulciber. – Vão embarcar no avião do Lord – Mais uma vez, Remus prendeu o riso. Fez uma nota mental de aprender a se controlar nas horas sérias. – na sexta feira, os dados estão aí, portão D21, asa A, oito da noite. Aeroporto Internacional de Londres, vocês já sabem o resto. Só isso, estejam lá. Sem atrasos.

x-x

-VEGAS? PORRA, VEGAS? – Remus berrou, saindo do caro nervoso e batendo a porta. – O que esse merda tem na cabeça?

-Ora, Remus, não reclama. Podia ser no Paquistão, sabe? – James rebateu sarcástico, e Remus rolou os olhos, jogando-se no sofá velho do galpão.

-Estou me sentindo mal... – Dorcas resmungou, sentando-se ao lado de Remus no sofá e deitando no peito dele. Remus a abraçou.

-Você deve estar nervosa, fique calma. – Remus acariciou os cabelos loiros da namorada, que se ajeitou sobre ele. – Vegas? Tipo, VEGAS?

-Nossa, cara, fica calmo! – Marlene olhou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas para Remus, que rolava os olhos. – Temos que falar com Phobos e... – Antes que Marlene acabasse de falar, o caro de Phobos estacionava-se no galpão.

De dentro dele, Phobos Steven saiu, sorrindo com seus dentes ultra brancos.

-Boa noite. – Disse ele, sorrindo, e batendo a porta de seu carro. – Relatório, por favor.

-A corrida vai ser em Vegas, ainda não temos o percurso. – Lily explicou, escorando-se em James, que a abraçou pela cintura. – Embarcamos no avião do Voldemort na sexta, as oito da noite.

-Certo, então. – Phobos fez algumas anotações em seu celular, e olhou para cada um dos seis ali. – A coisa vai começar a complicar agora.

-Como vamos fazer pra trazer a carga do Voldemort pra você? – Perguntou James, cruzando os braços e encarando Phobos.

-Quando tiverem o percurso, eu vou tentar encontrar saídas dele. Nessas saídas, vocês vão trocar a carga por uma caixa cheia de qualquer merda. E depois continuarão o percurso, deixarão a "carga" onde quer que ele peça e pronto. Saiam o mais rápido o possível. – Phobos explicava sério, e o clima de tensão no ar era quase palpável.

-Com licença. – Dorcas se levantou de cima de Remus e saiu correndo para fora do galpão, vomitando em uma moita que tinha do lado de fora, segurou seu cabelo num rabo de cavalo e tentou ignorar o gosto horrível e amargo em sua língua.

Todos a encaravam pasmos, e ela tentava ignorar aquilo. Saiu dali, e pegou uma garrafa de água em cima da mesinha de centro. Cuspiu no chão depois de bocejar e pegou um chiclete em seu bolso.

-Pronto. Pode continuar. – Dorcas sentou-se no sofá novamente, e continuou ouvindo as palavras (na maioria das vezes sem nexo) de Phobos, sem se importar.

Depois do longo discurso de Phobos, ele foi embora deixando os seis ali, olhando para o teto.

-Eu preciso comprar alguma bebida pra mim... – Lily levantou-se do sofá tremendo.

-Duas. Vamos no meu carro que eu ainda vou precisar fazer uma comprar. – Marlene deu um beijo em Sirius, e andou até sua bolsa, pegando sua carteira.

-Lene, me dá uma carona pra casa, por favor? Não vou conseguir dirigir. – Dorcas murmurou baixinho, enquanto pegava sua jaqueta que estava jogada no sofá.

-Não quer que eu te leve? – Remus perguntou preocupado, e Dorcas tentou sorrir, mas o que saiu foram duas pequenas curvas com a aparência doente no canto de sua boca.

-Não precisa, amor. A Lene já tá indo. Curta o resto da noite, saia com os meninos. – Dorcas deu um abraço mole em Remus e saiu atrás de Marlene e Lily. As três entraram no carro de Marlene, com a primeira na direção.

-Dorcas? – Marlene a chamou depois de um tempo em silêncio.

-Oi, Lene. – Dorcas respondeu amuada e com os olhos cansados.

-Dorcas, quer que eu te leve no hospital? Você parece... Verde. – Marlene foi diminuindo a velocidade do carro, mas Dorcas negou rapidamente.

-Eu estou bem, estou bem. – Falou o mais rápido que pôde (o que não era muito).

Lily encarava pensativa o painel do carro de Marlene. Havia uma hipótese que poderia ser o motivo do cansaço de Dorcas... Mas era impossível.

Ou não, talvez _não fosse_ impossível.

-Dorcas. – Lily a chamou, virando para o banco de trás onde Dorcas quase cochilava. A loira abriu os olhos enjoada e focalizou em Lily. – Quando você menstruou pela última vez?

Dorcas franziu a testa e tentou fazer as contas... Ela tinha menstruado no dia 05 de... de Novembro! Então... Ela havia ovulado mais ou menos no dia em que... Ah, não.

_Não, não, não_.

-Merda. – Dorcas murmurou, enterrando o rosto nas mãos e choramingando. – Merda, merda, merda! – Gritou ela, sentindo sua visão ficar turva pelas lágrimas que tomavam conta de seus olhos azuis, enquanto algumas outras escapuliam pelo seu rosto.

-Ah, não, Dorcas! Não, não me diga que vocês não usaram camisinha!

-Não, não usamos, Marlene! – Dorcas interrompeu num grito, enquanto as lágrimas continuavam a escorrer e molhar seu pescoço e a camiseta. – Ah meu deus, isso não pode estar acontecendo! Não comigo!

-Dorcas, fica calma. Vamos passar numa farmácia e vamos tirar a prova. Pode ser? – Dorcas somente balançou a cabeça enquanto choramingava baixinho. Marlene parou na primeira farmácia que viu, e correu com Lily para dentro dela, deixando Dorcas no carro.

Compraram o primeiro teste que viram, e entraram correndo no carro novamente. Dorcas só conseguia pensar na furada que havia se metido.

Se tivesse sido um pouco mais responsável, se tivesse pensado antes, mas não. Ela tinha sido tão inconseqüente, e só conseguia pensar no maldito erro que havia cometido. E não poderia voltar atrás, se tivesse se concretizado.

Correu para o banheiro da casa de Marlene com a pequena caixa de papelão quando o carro foi estacionado. Fechou a porta e sentou no vaso sanitário, tentando se concentrar o máximo possível para não acabar errando nada.

Leu as instruções no verso da caixa. 1 – Puxar a fita transparente. 2 – Urinar sobre o plástico. 3 – Esperar 3 minutos. Rosa – Grávida. Azul – Não.

Seguiu as instruções, e começou a esperar os três minutos. Cada minuto parecia eterno, lento e torturante. Foram os três minutos mais longos da vida de Dorcas, os três minutos mais dolorosos e cheios de expectativas (mesmo que negativas).

E suas pernas foram amolecendo quando ela pegou o teste jogado na pia e viu um pequeno rosa preencher o visor.

* * *

><p>Yeah.<p>

Podem me matar.

Eu deixo.

Dorcas está com um pãozinho no forno, LALALALALA (nossa, sou muito problemática).

Ah, falando em Dorcas/Remus, eu estou escrevendo uma fic dos dois, postei só o trailer, hehe.

Acompaaaaaaanhem?

Chama-se Fire Burning, e é inspirada no remake de Footloose.

fanfiction(.)net/s/7734011/1/Fire_Burning

Minha primeira Remus/Dorcas, passem lá vaaaaaai *-*

Ah, postei uma oneshot nova também!

Blackanálise: fanfiction(.)net/s/7679857/1/Blackanalise

Beijos!


	16. Chapter 16

Oi pessoal!

Sim, eu demorei, e sim, foi um pouc de propósito. Poxa, eu me decepcionei muito com os reviews, sabe?

Eu não quero colocar pressão pra vocês escreverem reviews, mas poxa, a motivação do autor são eles! Peço de coração, por favor, deixem reviews! O número de leitores aumentou MUITO, mas o de reviews diminuiu.

Vou responer o review por private dessa vez porque não vai dar tempo de responder aqui agora porque to saindo em menos de 6 minutos.

Ah, passem em Fire Burning (Dedicada a Infinity21) e A House Is Not a Home, que eu vou atualizar logo!

SEM MAIS DELONGAS, CAP 14!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14 – Welcome to Vegas, bitches.<strong>

Dorcas não conseguia fazer mais nada além de cair em prantos. Porque aquela desgraça tinha que acontecer justamente com ela? Tantas garotinhas de 16 anos que não se protegiam saíam imunes, e ela tinha que dar o azar de engravidar?

As lágrimas escorriam pelo seu pescoço, e molhavam sua blusa sem parar. Ela não sabia o que sentir.

Raiva, medo. Ódio de si mesma, vergonha, talvez.

Só sabia que agora não havia mais volta, o que mais a perturbava.

-Doe? - Alguém bateu na porta chamando Dorcas. Lily, provavelmente. Dorcas soltou algo parecido com um grunhido, e a porta foi aberta.

Lily entrou com calma no banheiro, e nem precisou perguntar para Dorcas o resultado. Sentou ao lado dela no chão e a abraçou.

-Não posso dizer pra você que sei como é. E nem que eu entendo. - Lily acarinhou os cabelos da amiga, envolvendo-a em seus braços com carinho. - Mas posso dizer que vou estar aqui o tempo que você precisar. Que eu, que Lene, que todos vamos apoiar você. Estamos aqui por você.

Dorcas abraçou Lily com mais força, tentando acalmar suas angústias e medos. Sentiu-se uma criança durante um segundo.

E bem... Naquele momento, ela nada mais era do que uma criança muito assustada.

Era como uma criança de 7 anos, que pela primeira vez vê um filme de terror, e fica com medo do escuro.

Mas o "escuro" de Dorcas não iria passar tão rápido. Ia demorar.

Na verdade, nunca passaria.

* * *

><p>Os dias se passaram devagar, pelo menos para Dorcas. Ela havia evitado falar com Remus durante aquela semana. Quanto menos falasse, menos culpada se sentiria.<p>

Ficou na cama até a maldita sexta feira, em que eles infelizmente teriam de embarcar para o conforto de Las Vegas.

Arrumou a mala sem vontade, e olhava cada uma das roupas pensando que nunca mais iria caber nelas.

Ou talvez... Talvez pudesse caber, mas... Mas era uma saída muito... Muito... Amedrontadora, aquela.

Não podia simplesmente abortar o bebê. Mas era algo optável.

Balançou a cabeça e continuou a arrumar suas coisas.

Quando foi ao banheiro, percebeu o seu estado deplorável. O cabelo estava sem vida, o rosto tão pálido quanto uma folha de papel branca. As olheiras em volta dos olhos azuis destacavam-se do rosto.

Bufou e esfregou o rosto. Não podia aparecer assim.

Tomou um banho demorado, raspou as pernas e secou-se. Colocou uma calça jeans apertada, e um par de botas. Olhou-se no espelho sem camiseta, e analisou sua barriga. Uma pequena, minúscula saliência podia ser vista no abdômen dela. Só podia ser vista se alguém passasse realmente muito tempo olhando para a barriga de Dorcas.

Pensar que havia uma vida ali dentro era... Irônico, e muito estranho. Pensar que dentro de sete meses, seu útero ia armazenar uma criança era um pensamento tão surreal.

Durante um segundo minúsculo, permitiu-se imaginar uma vida normal.

Uma casa branca em Londres, num bairro respeitável. Remus, seu marido, chegando pontualmente ás oito da noite em casa, e dizendo como o jantar de Dorcas é delicioso.

E então, ela contaria para ele sobre a gravidez, e ele ficaria tão feliz, e tão atrapalhado ao mesmo tempo. Compraria flores para ela e planejariam durante meses um quarto lindo para o filho ou filha que viria.

Riu irônica, e até um pouco desgostosa. A idéia de ter uma vida normal lhe era tentadora, muitas vezes.

Mas uma vida normal não seria sua vida, nunca. E bem, lembrar daquilo era o que a deprimida às vezes.

Acariciou sua barriga, e pensou em um milhão de coisas em apenas alguns minutos.

É.

Pensou em aborto. Pensou em família. Pensou em Remus. Pensou em si. Pensou no bebê que a cada dia ia crescendo em sua barriga.

E entendeu que por mais que não o tivesse, só o tempo iria ajudá-la a compreender aquilo.

Terminou de se vestir e arrastou sua mala até seu carro, tentando não pensar em mais nada.

Suspirou, e tomou o caminho do aeroporto internacional de Londres.

* * *

><p>-CARA DO CÉU, COMO VOCÊ FAZ ISSO COM A GENTE? – Berrou James, batendo os pés e chacoalhando Dorcas pelos ombros. – Você está meia hora atrasada, loira, meia hora!<p>

-AI, TÁ BOM POTTER, NÃO ENCHE A PORRA DO MEU SACO, VAI PRO CARALHO DA FILA DE EMBARQUE ENTÃO, CACETE! – Dorcas se ergueu na ponta dos pés e berrou com James, estapeando o braço dele com força. James arregalou os olhos, enquanto Sirius, Lily, Marlene e Remus caiam na gargalhada. – Vamos entrar nessa porra desse avião logo.

-A gente vaio embarcar num primeira classe normal. Deu um problema no avião do Voldy, sei lá. – Remus explicou, passando o braço em torno da cintura da namorada e arrastando a mala com a outra mão. Dorcas sentiu seu estômago gelar, mas continuou andando para a fila de embarque.

Depois de entregarem suas passagens e seus cartões de viagem, passaportes e identidades falsas, embarcaram no avião.

Dorcas notou que Remus tremia ao seu lado, e que o braço dele em volta de seu ombro suava.

-Amor, que foi? – Ela perguntou, enquanto procuravam suas poltronas.

-N-Nada. – Respondeu balançando a cabeça.

Enquanto isso, atrás deles, Sirius e Marlene conversavam.

-Você largou seu irmão _aonde_? – Marlene perguntou preocupada, com a testa franzida.

-Na casa da minha prima Andromeda, Lene. Não, eu não larguei Reg numa boca de drogas, se você quer saber! – Marlene rolou os olhos. – A gente tá nas fileiras do meio, né, Rem?

-Aham. – Remus respondeu monossilábico, e com o rosto verde.

-Você tá meio verde, cara. E... Aqui. 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25 e 26 E. – Lily declarou, apontando para a fileira. Os seis, com dificuldade pelo espaço apertado foram entrando ali e se ajeitando, primeiro Lily, depois James, em seguida Lene e Sirius, ao lado de Sirius, Remus e na ponta Dorcas.

-Amor, troca de lugar comigo? – Pediu Dorcas. – Eu quero ficar no meio, aqui tem muito ar condicionado.

-Você tá maluca? Eu ficar na ponta? – Remus gritou mais alto do que imaginava que iria sair. – Pelo amor de Deus, Dorcas, não! Me desculpe, mas eu li num artigo que as pessoas da ponta da fileira tem mais chances de sofrerem parada cardíaca enquanto o avião sobe.

-E VOCÊ VAI ME DEIXAR AQUI? – O berro estridente de Dorcas preencheu seus ouvidos.

-Amor. Você não tá entendendo. Se eu sentar aí, é capaz de eu começar a hiper ventilar e morrer quando o avião ainda estiver no chão. – Remus disse entre os dentes, fazendo o possível e o impossível para que os rapazes não o ouvissem. – Eu tenho medo de avião. – E como se num passe de mágica, Sirius, Lene, James e Lily possuíssem audição evoluída, os quatro começaram a gargalhar e praticamente se sufocar de tantas risadas. – Ah, vão se foder.

-Owwwwwwnt gente, a mocinha tem medo de voar! – James fez um biquinho e afinou a voz. Remus bufou e se enterrou mais na poltrona.

-Eu li uma vez que tem um botão que ejeta a cadeira, sabia? – Lily provocou Remus, fingindo inocência. O loiro ficava cada vez mais verde e enjoado. – Ele fica perto do controle da televisão, daí não dá pra saber.

-Ah, eu já ouvi falar disso também! Ele ejeta sem colete nem nada! – Marlene sorriu, entrando na mentira. Remus arregalou os olhos e se enterrou mais e mais na cadeira macia, desejando que Vegas fosse mais perto.

-Eles estão só te zoando, Rem! – Dorcas revirou os olhos, olhando feio para as amigas. – Seu frouxo.

-Eu não sou frouxo! Só não gosto de aviões! – Remus admitiu mais vermelho que os cabelos de Lily, sentindo seu último fio de masculinidade e respeito irem pelos ares.

-Remus Lupin, o cara que fecha as ruas, com medinho? – Sirius provocou. Remus ficaria muito nervoso em outras situações, mas o avião começara a se mexer bem naquele momento.

-Amor, fica calmo. – Dorcas segurou a mão de Remus. – Coloca aí o cinto de seg... Você já está de cinto? Eles nem mandaram colocar ainda!

-Precaução nunca é demais. – Remus resmungou entre os dentes, apertando a mão da namorada. O vídeo de segurança começou a ser mostrado nas pequenas telas que ficavam à frente dos olhos dos passageiros.

A cada aviso, Remus ficava mais preocupado e mais trêmulo.

Ah, era só o que faltava para Dorcas. O futuro pai do seu filho ou filha tinha _medo de voar_.

-Senhores passageiros, apertem os cintos. _Vamos decolar_. – A voz do comandante soou e Remus desejou nunca ter entrado naquela porcaria na vida dele. Retesou o corpo no encosto e fechou os olhos, lembrando de um milhão de acidentes aeronáuticos.

-Fica calmo, cara. – James tentou ajudar.

-Agora você fala isso, né seu filho da puta? Cala a boca aí! – E por mais amedrontado que estivesse, Remus ainda tinha forças pra xingar James. O moreno gargalhou e rolou os olhos.

E finalmente, o avião levantou do chão, e por um simples instante Remus quis soltar um berro. Apertou a mão de Dorcas e fechou os olhos com força, tremendo de medo e tentando pensar em qualquer coisa que não fosse um desastre com mortes.

Ficou assim por mais tempo do que pensara.

-Remus? Querido? Já estabilizou o vôo. Ei Rem? – A voz doce de Dorcas encheu seus ouvidos. Remus abriu os olhos e percebeu que todos em volta o encaravam com certa diversão.

Limpou a garganta e se ajeitou na poltrona, cruzando os braços.

-O que 'cê tá olhando, hein? – Exclamou para Sirius, que segurava uma gargalhada.

* * *

><p>Já havia se passado mais ou menos umas três horas de vôo. James havia cochilado duas dessas três horas, e acordara com a doce voz de Lily berrando.<p>

-Sirius, sai de cima de mim. Sirius, você tá babando em mim! SIRIUS! - Ela chutou a perna dele com força, acordando o amigo. Sirius deu um pulo e derrubou seu saco de batatas fritas no chão. – Não baba em mim, cara, que nojo.

-Obrigado Lily, muito obrigado. – Resmungou sarcástico, e Lily mostrou o dedo do meio para ele.

-O que aconteceu, Lils? – James perguntou, estalando as costas e se virando para Lily.

-Naaaah, nada. – Respondeu, dando um selinho em James. – Tô nervosa. Com a corrida, sabe.

-Ah, Lils... – James passou o braço em volta do ombro dela, ajeitando-a sobre seu peito. – Já passamos pela _Kamikaze_. Acho que podemos passar por uma outra. Não acha? – Lily não respondeu. Estava cansada, perturbada e emocionalmente abalada demais para responder.

E talvez por ironia do destino... James começou a sentir batidas em suas costas. Franziu a testa e virou-se delicadamente. As batidas pararam, e ele deu de ombros.

Segundos depois, elas começaram novamente, em algum ritmo musical que ele desconhecia. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, esperando que as batidas parassem. Não pararam. Durante dez minutos, James agüentou algum desagradável ser chutar suas costas incessantemente.

-Lily, eu não me importo com quem está ali atrás. Eu só vou virar, e dar um soco. – James murmurou baixinho para Lily, que havia percebido os chutes nas costas do namorado.

-Jay, não inventa de brigar. – Pediu chateada. Como se isso fosse influenciar em algo. Mais uma batida.

James se virou para trás bufando, abrindo a boca para começar a soltar os cachorros, quando deu de cara com algo que não esperava. Uma garotinha de aparentemente seis ou sete anos. Cabelos ruivos claros, e sardas espalhadas pelas bochechas rosadas. Os olhos castanhos esverdeados exalavam um brilho inocente e delicado.

Tinha um sorrisinho excepcionalmente maroto no rosto, como se estivesse testando a paciência do mais velho, e talvez, esperando que ele logo se virasse para ela.

-Cadê seus pais? – A pergunta saiu sem ser contida. James ainda estava abobado com a _fofura_ da garotinha.

-Ora, em Vegas, senhor. Estou indo encontrá-los. Sou de Leeds. – Respondeu afiada, com a mesma postura de antes.

-Hum... Legal. – James respondeu abobado. Lily percebeu a demora do namorado e se levantou, dando de cara com a garotinha.

James havia esquecido que seu real motivo para ter virado eram os chutes incessantes e irritantes da pequena.

-Ei, fofa. – Lily sorriu para ela, acenando. – Sou Lily, e esse é James, meu namorado. Você podia, por favor, não chutar a cadeira dele? Hoje ele está temperamental demais, e vai ficar reclamando na minha orelha.

A pequena garota soltou uma risadinha infantil e graciosa, que quase fez James babar de tanta... _Fofura!_

-Me desculpe, senhor. – Ela disse, olhando para James arrependida.

-Qual é seu nome, lindinha? – James perguntou, sentindo-se mais idiota do que antes.

-Isobel. Mas me chamam de Izzy.

-Como Izzy Stradlin? Do Guns n' Roses? – Lily brincou e Izzy assentiu rindo. – Você é uma fofura, viu? Mas tá indo pra Vegas por que?

-Papai e mamãe estão me esperando lá. – Lily conteve seu berro horrorizado. Como um pai e uma mãe colocavam uma criança de sete anos num vôo sozinha? – Acho que vou tirar um cochilo. Boa noite.

Em murmúrios de boa noite, James e Lily voltaram para onde estavam antes, ambos se ajeitando na poltrona macia do avião.

-Que fofa! – Lily disse ainda extasiada.

-É. Também achei. – James respondeu rindo nasalmente. – Nunca pensei em ter filhos, sabe? Nem em casar. Sempre achei que morreria solteiro. – Lily prestava atenção em cada palavra de James. – Mas com você... Parece tão...

James suspirou antes de continuar, e olhou no fundo dos olhos de Lily. Nunca pensou que poderia amar alguém tanto quanto amava aquela ruiva esquentada.

-Eu nunca quis casar, namorar sério. Mas você apareceu e... Nossa, pareceu tão certo. E agora eu tenho certeza de que é certo. Você é sempre certa. – James puxou-a para seu peito, apoiando o queixo no topo de sua cabeça.

Lily sorriu como uma criança de seis anos. As palavras de James fizeram seu coração derreter na hora.

-E agora?

-Agora o que?

-Você quer? – Lily indagou, olhando para James, que era generosamente mais alto que ela.

-Quero o que? Rapidinha no banheiro? Eu topo! – Ele respondeu mais rápido do que qualquer pessoa no planeta poderia. Lily mostrou o dedo do meio para ele, horrorizada. – Desculpa, desculpa.

-Você quer filhos? Um dia? – A pergunta surpreendeu James, que de início, ficou ali estático, olhando para um ponto fixo na cadeira da frente. Pensou muito antes de responder àquela pergunta. Nenhuma resposta parecia boa o suficiente.

-Quero. – Respondeu sincero, mas o tom de voz era trêmulo e vacilante. – Seria egoísmo se eu e você resolvêssemos começar uma família agora, sabe? A tempestade tá vindo e a gente está bem _no meio dela. _Seria colocar em perigo uma coisinha perfeitamente pequena e... Ah, estou parecendo um idiota, não estou?

Os olhos verdes de Lily lampejavam um brilho esperançoso. O sorriso no rosto dela demoraria à escorregar depois das palavras amorosas e sinceras de James.

-O que você vai querer? Menino ou menina? – James se arrependeu durante um momento por ter puxado o assunto de casar e ter filhos. Mas logo se rendeu, suspirando.

-Eu ia amar ter uma garotinha. Uma filha. Ensinar pra ela que homens não prestam, levá-la pra passear, vê-la casar um dia. Mas... Seria tão incrível passar tardes de domingo ensinando um garoto a andar de bicicleta, jogar futebol... Dirigir! – James sorria cada vez mais, esquecendo de muita coisa e extasiado. Percebeu que estava soando um tanto sonhador. Corou levemente e sorriu tímido. – E você?

-Qualquer sexo está bom. Desde que seja saudável e nasça bem. – Uma resposta digna de Lily, James pensou rindo nasalmente.

* * *

><p>-Tá vivo? – Sirius indagou, esticando a cabeça para olhar Remus enquanto pegava as bagagens. Quatorze horas¹ de vôo não era pra qualquer um. Remus estava com os olhos arregalados e tremendo.<p>

-Estou _ótimo. _– Ironizou Remus, pegando sua mala e descendo a mala de Dorcas com a outra mão. Sirius prendeu novamente a risada. Desceram do avião ao sinal do comandante.

Marlene achou, no meio de todos que saíam, Trinity Addams (a louca), Amus Diggory (o babaca) e Severus Snape (o causador das brigas alheias).

Sirius percebeu o olhar de Amus sobre Marlene, e mais nervoso que antes, andou até ela e passou o braço pelo ombro de Marlene e a abraçando. A morena sorriu – nem havia percebido Amus – e deitou a cabeça no ombro dele, enquanto andavam.

-Lily! – E claro, se tudo estava bem, tinha que ocorrer alguma desgraça. De trás de Trinity, surgiu Severus Snape e seu sorriso _ranhoso_. James enrijeceu os músculos na hora, e abraçou Lily pela cintura, puxando-a para perto dele.

-Severus, oi. – Deu um beijo rápido na bochecha de Severus, notando as mãos enrijecidas de James em sua cintura pesarem.

-Snape. – James o cumprimentou com escárnio. Os dois se encararam durante um instante, uma batalha silenciosa. A mão de James pesou mais na cintura de Lily, e ele a puxou mais para perto. Snape deu um pequeno sorriso de deboche, o suficiente para James entender que a guerra entre os dois ainda estava travada.

-Potter. – Ele disse finalmente. Sorriu mais uma vez para Lily (no intuito de provocar James), e saiu dali.

Os outros olhavam a cena com tensão. James deu um beijo na testa de Lily e a abraçou. A ruiva retribuiu um tanto confusa, e os seis foram andando para fora do aeroporto.

Passaram pela revista, conferência de documentos, e finalmente conseguiram sair dali. Uma limusine os esperava. Um motorista como aqueles de filmes sorria ali, carregando uma placa com os sobrenomes deles.

Logo na frente do aeroporto, um cassino luxuoso brilhava, embora ainda fosse de manhã.

-Bem vindos a Vegas. – James sorriu malicioso, acompanhado de Remus e Sirius.


End file.
